Ideal
by meganthegleek
Summary: Blaine moves in the middle of his stay at Dalton. Kurt and Blaine's lives fall in different patterns. But some say true love always finds a way. AU Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Ideal  
**_Blaine moves in the middle of his stay at Dalton. Kurt and Blaine's lives fall in different patterns. But some say true love always finds a way._  
I own nothing.

* * *

"We can't forget anything, so make a list will you?" Blaine rolled his eyes as he gets out his notebook and pen and begins to write as Eli starts speaking, "Water's a must. Soda, but only the good kind; not diet unless we want to be murdered by Dani. Mom wants us to get everything for her famous lasagna and pasta. A veggie tray. Dad wants a whole bunch of sandwiches, so maybe we need to get…"

By the mention of the veggie tray, Blaine put his phone on record and just let the device do the note taking for him. Blaine bit on his lip to stop from laughing at his talking brother, who was pacing around the dining room of their parents house.

"… and we probably need to either look at the cakes or get… Blaine, are you recording me?" Eli had stopped talking when he caught a glimpse of his brother holding his phone instead of a pen.

"Uh, yes?" Blaine tried a smile before pressing the stop button. "It was easier. You were talking too fast."

Eli shook his head, "Whatever," he bit his lip in confusion as he looked back around the room. "What was it that I needed?"

Blaine pressed his lips together and shook his head, "You were looking for your wallet. And to save you from further embarrassment, it's in your back pocket."

The older brother narrowed his eyes at Blaine and reached to his back pockets. Blaine smirked as Eli's eyes went wide for a moment, before rolling. "Told you."

"Shut up," he mumbled. "Come on, before it gets really crowded in the grocery store."

"Okay, but I'm driving." Blaine stood up, grabbing the notebook and pen and stuffing them into his messenger bag.

"What?" Eli's voice hitched up, "No. It's my car, I drive."

Blaine shook his head, "I'm not going to argue. But don't complain to me when we get stuck in traffic."

"Fine then, know-it-all. I won't." With his keys in hand, Eli folded his arms across his chest and walked away from his brother who was placing his bag on his shoulder.

Blaine laughed silently to himself and shook his head. He followed his brother out the door, and half-way to the car, Eli stopped so his brother would catch up.

Blaine smiled a knowing smile as Eli's unfolded his left arm to give Blaine his car keys, "Thank you."

"You don't have to sound so giddy."

"I'm not sounding giddy; I'm just being a smartass."

"Same difference."

* * *

"What the hell?" Danielle shook her head, holding the door open for her two brothers, whose hands were full of groceries.

"Hey, no cursing." Eli's eyebrows rose as he looked at his sister.

Danielle shook her head, "Like you don't. What is all this?"

Blaine let out a groan, "Like you don't know, Dani."

The girl shot an eyebrow up and shook her head. But she did know; her lips curled up slightly.

"Why exactly would we buy this much stuff?" Eli announced from the kitchen as he started to put the items away.

"Christmas? But it's May… Oh," a laugh perused, "My graduation party!" Dani walked in to help her brothers put things away.

"You think you're so funny," Blaine mumbled so no one would hear him.

"Smart girl," Eli remarked, sarcastically. "We don't need help in here. There's still some more sacks in the back."

Danielle shook her head and made her way about of the house.

"I hope we brought that bag in. I wasn't expecting her to help us." Eli scurried through the bags to try and locate the SLR camera they had bought.

"Yeah, I have it right here." Blaine held up a bag that was triple-wrapped, so they couldn't see the product. "I'll go put it in my room," he made his way out of the kitchen, jogged up the stairs to his bedroom. He looked and the room, trying to think of the perfect place. He went to his desk and placed it behind one of the four thick wooden legs.

"Where'd Blaine go?" the mentioned boy heard as he made his way back to the kitchen. He quickly walked back.

As he reached the entry way, Eli spoke, "There he is."

Danielle turned around from putting paper plates in a bellow cabinet. "Where were you?"

"I had to pee." Blaine smiled as his sister shook her head and returned to putting up the groceries.

* * *

"Did you two get the camera?"

Eli and Blaine's heads shot up to their father. Blaine answered, "Yeah. It's in my room."

Andrew nods his head, "Good. What about the extra camera lens?"

"No, not yet. Mom said she'd go with Blaine to do that." Eli placed his bookmark on the crease of the pages and shut his book, placing it in his lap.

"Okay. Are you planning to go tonight?"

"I'm assuming so; probably after we eat dinner."

"Dinner!" A woman's voice spoke through the intercom of the house.

Andrew chuckled at the announcement and the three boys went into the kitchen.

The soon-to-be graduate had helped her mother, so the girls were already seated at the table.

The family of five was eating in silence, with some exchange of words. After all members were half-way done with their food, Melanie looked at her daughter smiling, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Danielle smiled, "You know it. I'm ready to be done."

Melanie smiled a knowing smile, "It only seemed like yesterday that Eli and Blaine were graduating."

"That was two and three years ago, dear." Andrew says, bringing his fork to his mouth.

Melanie shot a playful glare to her husband, "I know, _dear_. I'm just making a point."

Eli, Blaine, and Danielle break out into laughter at their parents.

The Anderson's were a very loving family, but just like every family they have their differences. Mainly when those differences occur, they deal with Andrew and Melanie, which on the small quirks their children find amusing.

The parents look at each other and smile. Melanie winks at her husband as the laughter dies.

"Make sure to get to bed early tonight, Danielle. You do have a long day ahead of you." Andrew spoke to his daughter.

"I know," Danielle answered. Though everyone in the family knew she really wanted to say something different.

The family ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Should we get her the lens and a camera bag? I think she would like that, don't you think so? She's going to go nuts when she sees the camera!"

Blaine shakes his head, "Yes, mom. She'll love it."

Melanie looked around the store for anything she could find, stopping a few times and observing an item or two, then continuing on her way.

"What do you think about this one?"

"Maybe… But do they have it in black?"

"This one?"

"No, Dani wouldn't like that."

After a while, they found the perfect carrier bag and they purchased the lens. They made their way through the store, just looking at random things to pass the time.

"This tanish color or black?"

Blaine had separated from his mother to look at men's clothing. He noticed two guys that look his age looking at ties.

"Dude, I don't know. Why didn't you get Kurt to come with you?" A blonde-haired boy said to a taller brown-haired boy.

"Because he was helping Rachel,"

"I can't believe you waited this long." Blaine heard the blonde mumble.

The brunet seemed to disregard the statement, "Should I look for a light blue tie?"

"Uh, why?"

"My undershirt is light blue."

"… I don't think so. Why don't you just call Kurt?"

"He's… helping Rachel, I told you." Blaine began to wonder who this Kurt was, and kept listening to the two boys talk. "What about this?"

"I don't know anything about this stuff, Finn. Kurt told me everything I needed to get. Didn't he do the same for you?"

"Um… Yes," the brunet, Finn, bit his lip and with a small voice continued, "But I wasn't listening."

The blonde let out a groan, "Great."

Finn ignored him, "Does this look good?" Blaine caught a look at the brunet. He was holding up a baby blue bowtie to his neck.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, "You'll want a black tie."

The boys snap their heads at Blaine, following his voice. "Huh?"

"I… I couldn't help but listen in."

The blonde looked back at Finn and then back at Blaine, "So, black?"

Blaine nods his head as the blonde took a black bowtie and a long black tie and held them up to Finn's neck. Finn followed his actions and finally looked back at Blaine, "Bowtie or…?"

"The long tie," Blaine thought a moment as the ties were taken away from Finn's neck. "Your shirt is light blue?" Finn nods, "You might want," Blaine made his way around to look at the ties. Finding the black satin tie, "this one."

Finn took the tie out of Blaine's hand and held it up for his friend to see. The guy nods, satisfied with it. Finn looked back at Blaine and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, "Thanks, dude."

Blaine nods and realized that he had made it extremely awkward for the three of them. "Well, uh…"

"Blaine?" The three boys snap their heads at Melanie's sudden appearance.

"Hi!" Blaine walked over to his mother, "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Melanie looked back at the two boys, "Some friends?"

"Uh, I was helping him with a tie." Blaine turned back to look at the guys, "Good luck with whatever you're going to be doing."

"I'm getting married," Finn had announced.

Melanie and Blaine both gave warm smiles to the boys, "Congratulations!" Melanie had spoken. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine started to walk away, with his mother following quickly behind.

"Thanks again!" Finn shouts after the two. Blaine waved back and nods his head, as the two disappeared out of sight. "That was strange."

"You think everything is strange."

"Shut up, Sam."

* * *

"Madison Karla Adams," the voice of an English teacher announced through the main gym of the high school. The name matched the girl who was the first in her class alphabetically. A cheer came from the people in the stands.

The Anderson's waited anxiously for their youngest to be called.

"Erik Orion Allen," another name was called. Melanie quickly fumbled around to get the camera in the right focus as the cheering resumed.

A snap was then taken, and many followed as the name was called, "Danielle Annabelle Anderson," the four family members stood up and cheered for their sister and daughter as she walked across the stage, collecting her diploma.

Danielle looked back at them when she reached the end of the stage, her face lit in a smile. She gave two thumbs up and posed for a picture.

The ceremony ended and the two brothers tried their hardest to get past all the people to get to Danielle. The girl was laughing when the boys made it to the bottom. They both brought her into a hug.

"We are so proud of you!"

"So proud!" Blaine had to repeat.

People showed up, people left, people stayed and caused some drama that was taken care of harshly by the protective Eli. Boys were questioned about their intentions with the graduate by the men of the family; even the gay ones. But of course Eli thought it would only be fair to also question the lesbians, so they did so, even if Blaine and Eli got some pretty rude looks.

"I don't know what the GSA is going to do without you, Dani." Said a boy as he smiled sweetly.

Danielle chuckled, "You'll survive; I'm sure." Danielle bought the boy into a comforting hug. "Have you told your parents?"

The boy sighed, "No," was meekly returned as the two pulled apart.

Danielle smiled, "You have no need to rush. You know what we say – You have to do it on your own time."

"I know," a nod was given.

"Don't worry, Michael. You know you have people who love you no matter what." Danielle gave her encouraging smile to her friend.

Michael smiled back and hugged her once before, before their exchanged their goodbyes, and the boy left.

Blaine smiled as he was guilty of eavesdropping, "You're getting pretty good at that aren't you, Dani?"

Danielle snapped her head to her brother, "Eavesdropping were you?" Blaine's eyes shut as he bowed his head slightly. Danielle sighed and smiled at him, "Well I do have a gay brother."

"Oh, hardy har har." Blaine smirked, "Blame it on me now, huh?"

Danielle's laughter filled Blaine's ears, "You know it."

* * *

Blaine smiled at his sister, who he was sure was going to be missed very dearly at her high school.

"Okay! You guys did not get me underwear for my present – which, by the way, was extremely embarrassing and not cool by any means for me to open that in front of all of my friends! I thought we talked about changing that 'tradition' up." Danielle's arms folded in front of her as her family chuckled out laughter, "Now, where is my real present?"

"I think it's only fair that if Blaine and I-"

"And your father,"

"- right, and dad, had to go through it at their graduation party, you can too."

Danielle shook her head, tapped her foot, and waited impatiently for her real present.

Things happened quickly after that; Andrew went and got the wrapped present from the storage closet, handed it to Danielle, and they all watched as her face turned from anxiousness to curiosity to full-blown excitement as she realized it was the camera she had an eye on for months.

She jumped up and down as she went and hugged all of her family, starting with her parents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" was repeated constantly as she hugged.

Melanie, Andrew, Eli, and Blaine all cleaned up the party area as Danielle looked over her camera and examined closely at every single bit; even the extra lens.

After everything, the family went their separate ways. Danielle still exploring her new present. Melanie retired to her bedroom for a nap. Andrew relaxed in his chair, turning on some golf as he slowly drifted into his own nap. Eli left the house to go back to his own apartment. And Blaine ended up in his room, on the phone with his friend David.

"I can't believe Dani graduated. That's insane."

Blaine laughed, "I know, right? It's so weird. It seems like yesterday she was ten."

David's laugh came from the earpiece, "Yeah, really."

The conversation ended for a few moments before Blaine spoke again, "So how's Wes? I feel bad; I haven't really talked to him."

David left out a slight chuckle, "He's good. He's still in Westerville," David's voice hitched and continued, "His mother's sick. They found cancer in her kidney."

Blaine's mouth opened slightly and he felt a lump in his throat, "What?"

"Yeah, two weeks ago. They think they might have caught it in time, but they aren't for sure." David paused a moment, "I think Wes would like to hear from you. I know you guys haven't really talked. Today's probably not the best day, though."

"Uh… Why?" Blaine's body felt suddenly numb.

"She had a scan today, and they think they might have seen something in her lung. But they don't know for sure…"

"Of course," Blaine's eyes pricked with tears, "I can't… Wow."

"I know. Not really fair, is it?"

Blaine shook his head, even though he knew David couldn't see him, "No, it's not."

The two boys said their goodbyes and they quickly got off the phone. Blaine only remembered meeting Wes' mom three times.

The first was when the boys first met and Blaine had gone to Wes' house. The second was when David had thrown a sleepover and the parents got together. The third was at Wes' and David's Dalton Academy graduation.

The memory of when Blaine had to leave Westerville came back to him as he fell back onto the bed and shut his eyes…

"_Your father got a promotion at work." Melanie Anderson announced to her three children._

"_Really?" Eli's voice was dripping with shock._

"_That's good… right?"  
_

_Melanie smiled at her daughter, "Yes, Dani. It's wonderful," she moved her vision to Blaine and smiled, "What do you think Blaine?"_

"_I think it's great, but why couldn't you just tell me this over the phone? David and I were discussing our first song for the Warblers."_

_Melanie took an inhaled breathe and gave a small smile, "Your father can only have the promotion if it's at Columbus."_

_Blaine's stomach dropped, "What?" his voice pitched._

_Danielle looked back and forth from Blaine to her mother in confusion. Eli shut his eyes tight, "You have got to be kidding me."_

"_We need this promotion, kids."_

_Blaine shook his head, "We just finally got the glee club! No. No!"_

"_Blaine…"_

"_I want dad to turn it down! I am not leaving Dalton! I finally feel safe in a school."_

_Melanie looked away from her son, "I-"_

_Eli chimed in, "He already took it. Didn't he, mom?"_

That was when Blaine realized that no reaction usually meant the dreadful answer of the question. They moved two weeks later. Blaine was there for auditions and the first song choice and then he had to leave. The faces of Wes and David when he told them burned into his mind.

Blaine shook his head and looked around the room. He spotted a picture of his family that an ex-boyfriend did for him. The picture had the family in a frame that looked like a television.

Blaine pondered on the fact that their family did seem a lot like a family you see on television. But he knew it really wasn't the case. Sure, they had their moments. Every family does. But Blaine quickly learned that there are quirks and tricks to every family; even the ones that do seem perfect.

Andrew works a lot and makes very generous pay; enough for their extremely expensive house with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a full basement, a large kitchen, a dining room/family room, and a living room. Enough money to buy Eli a new car for his graduation present and Blaine an iMac and a MacBook Pro as well.

Melanie has a mild case of obsessive-compulsive disorder. And although she hates to break routine, she does on occasions that come up. She usually has to be doing something; cleaning, laundry, washing the dishes. She's a complete mysophobic. According to her parents, she was a whole lot worse when she was younger.

Eli got his girlfriend pregnant when he was eighteen; he found out later, along with the fact she had an abortion. He knew he had no idea what he would have done, but he wouldn't have even thought of aborting the child. He spent months in depression, dropped out of school and practically lived in the basement and his bedroom. After a while, he ended up in the hospital for two weeks after overdosing on some pain medicine he stole from a friend.

Danielle can be the most selfish person sometimes, but then give this amazing comeback in a minute, crying over something about a friend or something on television she saw. For a while, she was in the middle of every drama her high school saw. She was classified as one of the school sluts because some guys thought it was be hilarious, even though she's a virgin. She picked quite a few wrong people to befriend.

Andrew and Melanie have their fights; most of the time, it's the silliest things that they can't even remember what they were about the next day. And even though the family doesn't see Andrew as much as they would like, he's one hundred percent faithful to his wife and family.

Blaine smiles as he admires his brother. Eli went through a lot, and he regrets trying to take his life, because he would have missed so much. He's better; actually works Monday's and Tuesday's at suicide hotline, helping other. Danielle bounced back, started a gay-straight alliance at her school and began to help people as well; accepting yourself for who you are.

And of course, Blaine knew his obsession with his hair was something not normal. He hated for people to see him in a lower light, but he doesn't mind it if it happens. He tries his hardest to be – not necessarily perfect, but ideal to his peers. But his obsessions with his hair, with his art work, with his guilty-pleasure treats hidden under his bed, with his music, and with his voice having perfect pitch he can't exactly be the ideal person.

"_Someone might think that's ideal,"_ Eli's voice ran through his head as Blaine slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

A/N: I have things planned out, I do. I promise...  
Obviously, Kurt's side is next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.

* * *

"No, no, no! The _lavender_ flowers go with the stairs, not the _purple_."

"What's the difference, Kurt?" Puck shook his head.

"Lavender is a light violet. Those _purple_ flowers are rich colored. Those go outside."

Puck sucked in his checks and did what was mentioned, not arguing with the wedding planner.

Quinn was getting the flowers that weren't already out put together. She looked at Kurt as he walked by her. She grinned softly and continued in her work.

Kurt kept looking over the whole lot, making sure everything was perfect. His step-brother was getting married to one of his good friends. They had been together for two years, on and off. But lately, the couple had gotten extremely close and Finn knew he was meant to be with Rachel.

"Kurt, we've been working all day. Can't we just quit for now?"

Kurt's head snapped to Sam, "No, Sam. The wedding is tomorrow. We're going to finish most of it today, even if it kills us!"

Everyone in hearing range groaned at Kurt and Kurt sent them all a dirty look.

An hour later, everyone was basically gone except for Kurt and Mercedes. The two friends look at each other and start to laugh.

"I am so exhausted!" Mercedes announced, smiling, "And we haven't even gone through the wedding yet."

Kurt nods, "I know. I just really wanted most of it done today, so we wouldn't be too stressed about it tomorrow." Kurt shrugs and looked around the area once more. "Well, ready to go?"

Mercedes nods, "Thanks for giving me a ride back to the motel."

Kurt smiled at his friend, "Mercedes, please. You know I'm not that mean to just make you walk."

The girl laughed, "It is only three blocks."

The boy shrugged and the two of them went to Kurt's car. Three blocks and Kurt was parked in front of Mercedes' motel room.

Mercedes brought Kurt into a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow, babe. Don't have too much fun with Tim." Mercedes couldn't help but wink at her friend.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "I'll probably be eating and falling asleep and you know it!"

A wink came from Mercedes as they said their final goodbyes. Kurt watched his friend go in her room and Kurt made his way back home.

Parking in the driveway of his rental home, Kurt got out of his car and walked up to the door. He walked in to find the place quiet. Turning the corner leading to the living room, he spots his boyfriend Tim and stops.

"Hey," he greets. Tim shook his head and reached down to grab a bag and stood up from the couch. Kurt eyed the bag, "What's with the bag?"

"I need to get away," was simply said.

"What?" Kurt's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"I need to just… relax and get away."

"From?" Kurt's arms folded over his chest.

"The wedding shit, Kurt. I'll be at the wedding, okay? I just need to get away."

Kurt's eyes shut tight and he took an inhaled breathe, "Tim…"

The said boy moved around the coffee table and moved in front of Kurt, "I'll be at the wedding."

Kurt pressed his lips together, but doesn't bother saying anything. He watched as his boyfriend moves around him. His head followed as Tim passes and turns the corner. "Tell Alonzo hello for me."

Tim stopped dead in his tracks, "Excuse me?" He slowly turned around.

Kurt shook his head and turned his body to face him, "I know where you go when you 'need some time to get away' and don't say I'm crazy, because I know it's true."

Tim clinched his jaw and shook his head, looking down at the floor. "Okay, fine. So I go to Alonzo when we fight."

Kurt looked hurt for a moment, "I don't think this is a fight, Tim. I think you're just being a coward like you always seem to be when I get a bit dramatic. So, go. So you can get off with your fuck buddy, since I don't put out."

Tim shook his head, "I don't need this shit."

Kurt let out a single chuckle, "You don't need the shit? This is the fifth time you've done this to me, Tim." Kurt shook his head, his eyes prickling with tears, "I don't want you at the wedding. I want you out. You come back in a few days and get all of your stuff."

Tim stared at Kurt with a blank expression, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Kurt nods his head, "Yes,"

Tim shook his head, turned around and walked down the hall. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he turned his head around to face Kurt. "I'll be back in a couple days, ready for you to take me back."

Kurt sneered and shook his head as Tim left the house.

* * *

Kurt felt like he was going crazy. He was staring at Tim's picture for thirty minutes, trying to think of anything that could say to him once he saw the boy again.

He knew he needed to officially end it. The only reason Tim lived at Kurt's place was because he needed help with the rent money. They were friends at first, but they soon became more after a few drunken nights.

One of the few things that kept Tim from thinking him and Kurt had a great relationship was the fact that Kurt wouldn't give in to the sexual frustration. Sure, he was a boy, and he had hormones. But he sure wasn't a slut that put out on the first day… or the first week… okay, month… _months_.

Kurt caught a look at the clock. _9:15_ was digitally printed in black. He shook his head and quickly, but surely, got ready for bed. Forty-five minutes later, Kurt was in bed looking back over the day. He knew he had to push his feelings aside for the wedding tomorrow, and he had to keep his head held high.

Finally, the exhausted boy fell into a state of comfort and quickly slipped into sleep.

* * *

"Rachel, you look beautiful." Kurt was standing behind her with a smile on his face. He looked over the beautiful off white colored wedding dress.

The bride smile, "Thank you," she examined her bare shoulders, "Do you think the shoulders are okay?" she brushed them slightly.

Kurt gave a laugh, "Like we can quickly change out the dress," Rachel suddenly looked worried. Kurt shook his head, "Rachel, its fine." He squeezed her shoulder softly and made his way out of the room, reminding her she only had a few more minutes.

"She looks beautiful, Finn." Kurt whispered to his step-brother as he was waiting by the double doors.

"Really?" A smile spread over Finn's face.

Kurt nods his head and looked over Finn, "Nice choice for the tie. I was worried you would screw it up."

Finn gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah…" A pause happened before a sharp, "Hey!" Kurt gave him a smile and shook his head.

"Ready?" Kurt placed a hand on the middle of Finn's back, to show his support. As Finn nods, Kurt motioned for the remaining glee club members to begin.

The program was perfect and Kurt couldn't have thought of a better performance as Rachel was spotted at the double doors. Kurt caught a glance a Finn and he recognized the look in his eye that he saw his father give the boy's mother three years back. Kurt smiled as he watched over the scene of Hiram and Leroy Berry giving away their beautiful daughter.

Finn shook both of their hands and the fathers quickly gave their daughter an encouraging look. Finn took Rachel's hands in his and squeezed them softly, whispering 'beautiful' to her. Rachel's cheeks redden and flashed her teeth.

The vows were traditional, the words were the same thing always said in weddings, and Kurt tuned out about everything. The I Do's came around and Kurt observed the couple and the happy looks in their eyes; technically, only Rachel, since Finn's back was to him.

Rachel laughed as Finn broke the glass as the tradition for her religion.

The married couple left the area with the glee kids singing up by the front. Everyone started to pile out, but Kurt ended up going to Burt and Carole.

The two smiled as Kurt approached, "That was very nice," Burt had said.

"Yes! And the place looks great, Kurt. You did a great job," Carole smiled and hugged her step-son.

Kurt smiled into Carole's shoulder, "It's not a big deal."

Carole pulled away and looked around, "Where's Tim?"

Kurt's smile quickly turned into a frown, "We… broke up." Kurt winched as he had trouble saying the words.

Burt's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Carole's scrunched in confusion. "What happened?"

Kurt smiled softly and shook his head, "Now's not the time. This is Finn and Rachel's day, not mine." He motioned for them to follow him out. Burt and Carole exchanged worried looks with the same things going through their minds.

* * *

Kurt tapped his glass slightly to get everyone's attention. Kurt turned his head to look at Finn and Rachel.

"Finn's engagement was such a mess; I helped him pick out the ring, but everything else was a mystery. So when Rachel and Finn came home from a showing of _Wicked_, Rachel was jumping up and down and flashing a ring. Finn proposed during the intermission!"

Everyone broke out in laughter, "Right? But when Rachel asked me to be the wedding planner, I probably had a happiness spasm. I gladly accepted." Kurt caught a look at Finn, "And when my brother of two years asked me to be the best man… I'm pretty sure if you got a picture of my face, it would be all over the internet," Laughter spread through. Kurt left out a chuckle, "But in all seriousness, I was shocked. I thought he'd ask one of his friends, but I soon learned that living together as brothers really brings out how you see each other. Finn has become one of my very best friends." Finn smiled at Kurt sincerely.

"And with Rachel being my sister-in-law, I just… Wow! What a family." Kurt winked at Rachel as she just laughs. Kurt held up his glass, "To Finn and Rachel." He looked over at Burt and Carole and smiled.

Rachel tackled Kurt in a hug, "That was really nice, Kurt. Thank you." Kurt nods.

Finn brought him into a hug as well, "Thanks, man."

"Now! Let's do what we do best: dance and sing!"

After an hour, everything started to really die down. The music turned to a soft sound and the boys and girls separated.

"This sometimes seems so surreal." Finn spoke.

"I know. I can't believe you got married," Puck teasingly said. Finn shoved him.

"I think it was nice wedding. You did a really nice job, Kurt." Artie nods his head at Kurt.

"It only went so well, because you guys helped." Kurt laughed as all of the guys agreed.

It went quiet between them for a moment, "Does anyone know who Quinn's dating?"

Everyone looked at Sam, and all of their answers were the same: negative. Sam and Quinn broke up in the middle of their senior year, and they frequently got back together and broke up within the days before graduation happened. After that, it was nothing. Quinn moved on and apparently met someone.

"Kurt, she hasn't told you?" Kurt shook his head. "Damn," Sam bit his lip. "I wonder why he isn't here, though. I mean, if I had a girlfriend, I would surely bring her."

"Maybe she doesn't think he's ready to meet us yet. All of us together; we can be pretty crazy." Kurt tried.

Silence fell again before Mike spoke, "Are we gossiping?"

Kurt was the first to laugh, followed by the rest of the boys. "I don't know if this really counts as gossip, since we really don't know who she's dating."

The others shrugged and Kurt tuned out of the conversation as it led to football. He looked over at the girls and smiled slightly at the laughter that the girls were sharing. Kurt really wanted to join them, but he felt like he needed to be with Finn today.

Kurt turned back to watch his friends talk – still about football.

After about five minutes, Mercedes came running over to the boys. "We're stealing Kurt," and just like that, Kurt was being pulled out of his seat and over to the girls.

"Bye, Kurt!" Finn shouts after him. Kurt waved to his step-brother.

"Okay, so we've been trying to guess what boys talk about at weddings." Tina announced as Mercedes and Kurt sit down.

Kurt smirked, "Really? And what are your guesses?"

Tina spoke first, "I think they talk about all the hot chicks they saw."

Rachel smiled, "I think it's kind of like that, except they're talking just about us." Kurt returned the smile.

Mercedes spoke up, "Y'all crazy. They talk about sports and you know it. They are_ boys_."

Kurt looked at Quinn still sporting his smile, "I can't decide between sports or girls."

Eyes landed on Santana and Brittany. Santana's response caused Kurt's eyebrows to rise, "I think they talk about their sex life. Possibly their dicks."

Mercedes and Quinn start to laugh as Santana played it off like it was a natural thing. Brittany said in a quiet voice, "I think they're talking about puppies." The girls and Kurt look at her with confusion. "They're cute," she defended, shrugging.

Rachel shook her head, "So, which is it?"

"Well, we talked about Quinn's new man and why she didn't bring him around-"

"Told you!" Rachel spoke suddenly.

Kurt's head turned to her, "And," he said forcefully. "Sports, which I didn't really pay any attention to," Kurt's attention went to Mercedes.

"And I told you all!"

The group of friends all laugh. The laughter died down with Rachel as she turned to Kurt, "Where's Tim?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask." Mercedes announced.

Kurt's laughter died and stiffened. "Um… That's not important. It's Rachel's day."

"Yes, but if the bride wants to know, that should be enough permission." Quinn tried. Kurt looked over the girls. His eyes landed on Rachel as she nodded, encouraging him.

"We… I broke up with him." Kurt bit his lip.

"What? What happened?" Quinn was the first to react.

Kurt shook his head, "He decided he needed to get away… this was the fifth time he's done it to me. So I guess I got sick of it; I told him not to come to the wedding and to come back in a few days to collect his things."

"Needed to get away? What the hell does that mean?" Santana suddenly got an attitude.

Kurt took an inhaled breathe, "He gets away to get a break from the diva in me," he didn't dare mention the other fact.

Mercedes shook her head, with her lips thin. "Where is he now? I would _love_ to give him DIVA!"

Kurt laughed and took Mercedes' hand, "No need, Cedes. Really, girls. It's okay."

Tina shook her head, "Well it's not exactly fair, is it?"

Rachel placed a hand on top of Kurt and Mercedes' folded hands, "No, it's not. Kurt, you know we're always here for you."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, Rachel."

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll find a nice dolphin."

Everyone laughs at Brittany's comment and the conversation turned a new.

* * *

"Go have fun… and yes, too much fun is perfectly normal." Mercedes winked at the married couple.

Rachel laughs and brought Mercedes into a hug, "Thanks, Mercedes. For everything,"

"Of course; anything for my fellows gleeks."

And for the thousandth time, laughter brought out between all of the friends. Kurt had already said his goodbyes to his brother and Rachel, and was pushed to the side for the others to say goodbye. A smile formed on his face as he watched them; they were happy.

Everyone parted their ways and Kurt made his way home. Kurt opened the door to his house and immediately knew something was wrong. Some of the pictures on the wall were gone. Kurt turned the corner to notice a lot of things missing, but mostly the items that Tim had brought.

Kurt made his way to the bedroom. He felt tears sting his eyes as he looked around the half-empty room. Kurt shook his head. He went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The music of Britney Spears came playing through the room, and he pulled out his phone. _Wes Parker_ was blinking at him.

Kurt answered with a happy greeting, "Hello, Wes." Kurt quickly wiped the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

"Hey, Kurt. How was the wedding?"

"It went nice. Rachel looked beautiful,"

"I'm glad." Kurt knew the sound in Wes' voice. He was hiding something; possibly ashamed.

"What's wrong?" he went straight to the point.

"I… didn't want to bother you with my problems earlier." Silence came through the phone.

"Wes?"

Kurt heard Wes inhale deeply, "My mother was diagnosed with cancer two weeks ago."

"What?" Kurt knew his voice was dripping with shock.

"Maybe now isn't a good time…"

"Don't be stupid. Is she going to be okay? How's she feeling?" Kurt's throat felt like it was closing in.

"Doctors think they might have caught it in time. There's a tumor in her left kidney and – thankfully – it hasn't spread through her body."

"Oh God, Wes…" Kurt shook his head, speechless.

"David's coming in tomorrow and we're going to take my mom out for lunch. So I should get her to bed. She's been really tired lately…"

"Right, of course." Kurt looked up to the ceiling, tears formed in his eyes.

"We'll talk later?"

"Defiantly," Kurt thought a moment, "And Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Kurt." Wes' voice changed pitch and Kurt knew he was close to tears. They exchanged their final goodbyes and Kurt put his phone on the armrest of the couch.

Kurt shook his head. He thought about calling David, but decided against it. He would call him later on in the week to talk about it.

Thinking about the past two weeks, Kurt realized he went through so much stress and heartbreak. He was trying to not let Tim run his emotions, but the fact that he didn't even get to say his farewell just bothers him.

Kurt's eyes shut tight as he moved from the sitting position into lying on the couch. He moved his phone from the armrest to the coffee table. His eyes blurred with tears and he didn't stop them, letting them flow down his face.

He didn't know Wes's mom well, but he knew she was a very good woman. Why were the good always punished?

"_We're not gay, but we know quite a few who are."_

Kurt pondered on the fact that the way things were going, was exactly why he didn't believe in God.

"_Sometimes you have to stand up for what you believe. Don't let them get to you."_

Standing up, Kurt went over to his iPod and looked for anything he could find. He ended up placing it on shuffle.

"_The winner of this year's West-Central Sectionals is… New Directions!"_

Kurt suddenly found the first song was _Defying Gravity_. He smiled at the familiar song.

"_You better not tell anyone, Hummel. Or I. Will. Kill. You."_

He shook his head at the song. He really should listen to the lyrics for himself. His eyes shut as he imagined what he would say to Wes next time he talked to him.

"_I can't take it. I'm transferring after Valentine's Day."_

A few other songs came on and Kurt was lost in his thoughts. He knew he had to get over this self-pity. He knew he had to move on. He knew he would have to face his life.

"_Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt."_

Kurt looked over at his phone that was ringing. _Mercedes Jones_. Kurt placed his phone down and felt his stomach turn into knots as the phone beeped his missed call ring.

"_Kurt, you tried. No one is going to think any less of you if you transfer back after summer break. Your talent is too precious to be wasted in a uniform."_

The voicemail ring echoed over _Pokerface_. Kurt shut his eyes tight and didn't bother moving.

"_I think Kurt should have the solo for Nationals."_

He felt back screening Mercedes' calls, but he couldn't pretend to be okay again that night.

"_We are so proud of you two! High School Graduates!"_

Kurt finally hit his highest point of exhaustion. His eyes shut one last time and slowly, but surely, his body relaxed.

"_Please, oh please, be the wedding planner!"_

"_I want to ask you to be the best man."_

With his body relaxed, his mind relaxed as well. Kurt's breathe evened out as his tears stopped coming. A faint smile planted on his lips as _Defying Gravity_ popped up again. His thoughts went back to one last memory. One last life-changing memory.

"_You try so fucking hard to be perfect – to be ideal. But to things that you'll never excel at. You are a nothing, Kurt. A big, fat nothing that doesn't know when to quit."_

Tim was wrong. Tim was going to eat his words. Tim was going to regret ever letting Kurt go.

* * *

A/N: So, yes... Since this is truly AU I have changed some things, but other I kept because I think it would have happened anyway.  
Just a bit of a spoiler; Kurt and Blaine meet next chapter ;]


	3. Chapter 3

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Wes said, as he brought Blaine into a hug.

"Of course. How is she?" Blaine pulled away, pocketing his hands.

Wes gave a smile, "You'll have to ask her yourself. She won't really give me a straight answer." He looked down at his shoes.

Blaine nods despite the fact Wes wasn't looking. He looked around a moment and noticed a lot of Wes' things. "Did you move back in?"

Wes inhaled a breath and looked back at Blaine, "Yeah, I figured I would. My landlord wanted to up my rent, so…" He trailed off as Blaine nodded his head, understanding.

"Wesley?" A quiet call echoed from the next room.

Blaine followed Wes into the living room, "Right here. You remember Blaine Anderson?"

A smile lit up the woman's face, "Of course! Hello, Blaine."

Blaine flashed his teeth and bent down to kiss her cheek, "Hello, Misses Parker."

"Please, Blaine. Anna's fine."

A laugh escaped Blaine's lips, "Okay, Anna." Wes motioned for Blaine to sit down. "How are you feeling?"

Anna tried a smile, "I could be better, but I'm not complaining."

Wes shook his head, "She's really not. I wish she would though, so I knew when to do something."

Anna shook her head, "You don't need to do anything, Wesley."

The room went silent for a moment, before Blaine looked around the room and announced, "You really changed the place since the last time I've been here."

The mother and son burst out in laughter. Blaine turned back to them and watched them. "You haven't been to this house, dude." Wes shook his head, "We moved four months ago."

Blaine bit his lip, "Oops," he smiled at his own pity as a blush came across his face.

Anna's eyes were watched by Blaine as they flashed, just for a millisecond, pain. The boy stopped smiling and watched her closely.

Anna finally looked at Blaine, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Blaine smiled faintly. "But you're not."

Wes' eyebrows scrunched together, "Blaine?"

"She's in pain." Blaine simply said. He watched as Anna tensed in the seat.

Wes quickly looked from Blaine to Anna, "Is that true, mom?" the questioned woman nodded her head. "Why didn't you say anything?" Wes hastily got up from his seat to make his way to the kitchen.

"Because, Wesley! You know I hate taking those pills," her voice dripping with disgust. She shut her eyes and collected herself.

"Well, you're going to take them whether you like it or not, mom." Wes called from the kitchen.

Blaine looked at her with sympathy, "Sorry, Anna."

Anna smirked at Blaine, "It's all right, sweetie. Wesley did warn me about your talent."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, "It's not really a talent. It's more of a convenience."

"Yeah, it's a convenience to have the talent." Wes said as he walked back into the room. He handed two pills and a glass of water to his mother. "Take them, or I'll make Blaine ask you some extremely awkward questions."

Although Wes' voice was dripping with kindness and sarcasm, Anna and Blaine knew his words were honest.

The conversation continued for quite some time before Anna decided that it was time for her to leave the boys alone to talk. She blamed it on her tiredness, "I'm exhausted, boys. I think I'll go take a nap." She stood up and gave a look at the standing Wes, who quickly sat down. "I can do it myself, Wesley," she turned to Blaine, "It was nice seeing you again, Blaine. Don't be a stranger."

"Thank you; I'll try not to be." Blaine winked at her and flashed his teeth.

Wes made sure she made it to her room before he looked back at Blaine, "I really appreciate you coming to see her."

Blaine shook his head, "Stop thinking about it. You've been to three doctors and they all say she'll be fine. Stop worrying yourself sick over a thought she might die."

Wes matched his actions, "I know she'll die someday."

"Yes, but you're acting like it'll be tomorrow. Just relax and get that thought out of your head. She's calmer about it than you are."

Wes cracked a smile, "Yeah, because of her pain medicine." The boys broke out in laughter.

"So… A little birdie tells me you're seeing someone." Blaine spoke after the laughter died.

"Damn it, David," Wes mumbled and shook his head. "Yeah, she's amazing."

"Has she met your mom?"

"No. But she knows about her. She's been supportive; being there, not judging me if I end up emotional about." Wes smiled fondly at the memories.

Blaine flashed a lip locked smile, "What's her name?"

"You're going to hate me," Wes bit his lip.

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm dating Jill,"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "My cousin Jill?" Blaine knew only one Jill. She was one of his cousins from his mother's side of the family.

Wes looked away from Blaine when he answered, "Yeah."

"Well… I expect to see you at family get-togethers, then." Blaine flashed a smile of support when Wes looked at him in shock.

* * *

"Kurt!" Sam whined, "The wedding was two weeks ago. She must have told you by now!"

A sigh escaped Kurt's lip, "She hasn't told me who she's dating, Sam. I respect her privacy – and you should, too!"

Sam pouted, "Now you're just yelling at me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not yelling, but if you don't get out of my house in one minute, I will be yelling."

Sam eyes went big, "You wouldn't."

Kurt looked directly in the blonde's eyes, "Sam… **don't** try me."

"Fine," Sam mumbled and turned to make his way to the door. He suddenly had a thought, "Where's Tim? I thought he was off on Sundays?"

Sam observed as Kurt tensed up. "We broke up," Kurt said in a strong voice.

"What?" Sam shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. "When?"

"The day before the wedding." Kurt steadily said.

"You're kidding! Why didn't you say something?" Sam folded his arms across his chest.

Kurt started to pick at his nails, "You guys didn't ask. It wasn't my place to talk about me at the time."

Sam shook his head, "So no one knows?"

"The girls. They asked at the wedding… pushed it, actually." Kurt swallowed. He felt extremely uncomfortable talking to Sam about it.

"I thought you said no one asked!" Sam shot back.

"No, I said you _guys_ never asked." Kurt replied.

Sam let out a small laugh, "Smartass." Kurt gave a smile back. Sam had to ask, "Does Finn know?" Kurt shook his head. "You should tell him."

"Why? It wasn't like Tim and I were so excusive. He only ever met Finn. There's no need to tell him such an unimportant detail." Kurt started to tap his foot.

"Fine… but I'm telling him."

"Do whatever you want, Sam, but it doesn't matter because he won't care. So now will you _please_ get out of my house!" With his right hand on his hip, he pointed to the door with his left.

Sam closed his lips together and shook his head, "Okay, Kurt. God, I'm leaving."

"Bye, Sam!" Kurt shouts after him in an uplifting voice.

The addressed boy turned his head to Kurt and smiled faintly. He shook his head and made his way out of the house, shouting back a goodbye.

It was ten minutes later that Kurt's phone went off with the name _Finn Hudson_ flashing back. Kurt shook his head and smiled before answering the phone in a knowing voice, "Hello, Finn."

"Please tell me Sam's lying,"

Kurt situated himself on the couch, "Afraid I can't."

"What the hell, Kurt? You should have told me."

"Why? It's not that big of a deal." Kurt was starting to get angry.

Kurt heard silence on the other end before Finn finally spoke again, "You had no problem telling me when Logan and Alan-"

"Adam," Kurt corrected.

"di- whatever, Adam – didn't work out."

"Yeah, but Logan was my first boyfriend and Adam was when I lived back at home and you caught me crying in my bedroom."

"I don't think that's the point, Kurt." A sigh escaped from Finn.

"It's not a big deal, Finn. Just a break up."

"It is a big deal, Kurt. We're brothers; you're supposed to tell me things! I don't want to hear from Sam that you broke up over two weeks ago and didn't even bother to tell me!"

Kurt let out a laugh, "Whatever, Finn."

"At least tell me what happened?"

"No." Kurt firmly said.

"Why not? I trust you to tell you anything."

"Okay… You really want to know?" Kurt stood up from the couch, knowing the answer.

"Yes! I really do."

"Okay… He hated how feminine I can be, he didn't really listen or understand, and when he needed to get away from me or was upset with me, he would run to his fuck buddy because I wouldn't let him fuck me." Kurt clenched his jaw as he heard silence from the other end. "Did you really want to know all of that?"

"Well, uh…"

"Exactly. If I feel like talking to a Hudson about my boyfriend problems, leave it to your wife. Now, I really have to go. Goodbye, Finn."

"… Bye."

Kurt quickly pulled his phone from his ear and clicked the end button. Kurt shut his eyes tight and sighed. He wasn't very fond of fighting with his step-brother.

He placed himself back on the couch and turned on the television, surfing the channels.

* * *

Melanie was running around the house trying to get everything cleaned and moved into a right place. Blaine was following in her footsteps, cleaning what she missed.

Melanie stopped abruptly. She turned to Blaine with sad eyes, "We forgot the roller skates and that Two Eclipses game thing!"

Blaine's eyes shut tight, "I thought Dani was suppose to go get that stuff."

The woman shook her head, "She never got around to it, she said." Her eyes started to water as she watched her son.

"Where is she anyway?" Blaine mumbled for a moment before the told his mother, "Uncle Nicholas said the skates and game are both at JCPenney right?" Melanie nodded, "The mall is only five minutes away. I'll go get them."

"You have thirty minutes, Blaine." Melanie pointed out as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Can you make it?"

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, if I leave now." Blaine grabbed his keys and went to the door, twisting the doorknob. As he walked out, Blaine's voice ran through the house, "Tell Dani to get her ass out of her room and help you!"

He didn't even bother sticking around for the reply, as he quickly scurried to his car and down the street.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was rushing back to his car. He placed the two shopping bags in the passenger seat and turned the key to start the engine. The car made an ugly noise and Blaine immediately began to mumble negative things. Blaine shut his eyes tight as he tried to start the car once more, and got the same result.

Blaine shook his head – he was determined to start his car. Blaine tried once more. He let a deep sigh escape his lips. He pulled out his phone and strolled until he found his brother's name. He held the phone to his ear as the phone dialed. Ring after ring; Eli didn't pick up.

He bit his lip as he watched the older man in front of his car leave the parking space. Blaine took an inhaled breath and tried to start the car one last time.

A tap came from the opposite window. Blaine jumped slightly and turned his head to notice a boy bending over to look in through the window giving him an apologetic smile. Blaine, as on instinct, looked right into the eyes that shinned a beautiful blue, with tad hints of green.

Blaine quickly slide out of his car and looked over the top to the mysterious boy.

"Sorry if I scared you." He spoke with a voice that Blaine knew he probably would never forget.

Blaine shook his head, "No, it's fine."

The boy gave a smile, "You won't get your car started."

A sigh escaped Blaine's lips, "I know…" his eyes never left the boy.

"Is anyone coming?" he asked in short.

Blaine shook his head, "I tried calling my brother, but he didn't answer…"

The boy nodded, "Pop the hood and make sure no one goes into that spot," The boy motioned to the space in front of Blaine's. Blaine gave a nod and the boy turned to go back to his car. Blaine quickly looked over the boy.

Blaine took a breath and did as he was told, while he whispered to himself. "Okay, Blaine… No need to get over excited. He's just a guy." Blaine made his way to the front of the car to lift up the hood. "Even if my gaydar is never wrong," Blaine quickly went quiet as a car started to pull in the space. Blaine was grateful that it was the mystery guy.

Without shutting his car off, the boy exited his car. He came around and bent down to open his car hood. Blaine's eyes traveled over him and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes stopped at the boys slightly moving ass. The boy had a nice, thin body that made Blaine lick his lips.

He always had a thing for guys who weren't built in muscle too much, but just thin and in-shape. There was no doubt that Blaine was a sucker for eyes and this boy had some eyes on him that made him silently squeal inside.

A singing voice was something that really did it for Blaine. He probably would attack the mystery boy if he knew how to sing.

He just had to introduce himself, but just as Blaine was about to, the guy spoke, "I'm going to jump you, okay?"

"W-What?" His dirty mind caught the best of him; Blaine's eyebrows shot up. The boy turned around to face him.

The boy smiled with affection and amusement, and gave a small chuckle, "Your car. I'm going to jump your car."

"… Right," Blaine couldn't help but smiled back. The male turned back and disappeared behind his car. Blaine took a deep breath. He returned holding jumper cables.

He moved over to Blaine's car and hocked up the cables for his end. Blaine watched him, "I'm not any good at cars." He confessed.

A smile landed on the boy's face, "I help my dad a lot, so I know a few things." He finished with Blaine's end and moved over his car to do the same routine.

Blaine followed and placed his dashing smile on his face, "I'm Blaine, by the way." He stuck out his hand.

Kurt turned to look at the hand and reached to grip it, "Kurt," he simply replied as he looked up at Blaine's eyes.

Although he didn't really want to, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand. "It's really nice of you to help me with my car…"

"Yeah, well…" Kurt trailed off as he motioned to Blaine's car, "Go try to start it."

He did as he was told and he soon heard the car start. Blaine smiled and got out of his car as he saw Kurt taking the cables off. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You totally saved my ass."

Kurt nodded, a blush formed on his face and smiled fondly. He had just opened his mouth to say something when Blaine's phone rang its ringtone. Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and noticed his brother's name. "Sorry," he quickly said to Kurt, who had nodded his head in understanding. "Hey," he answered his phone.

"Where are you? They're almost here; they said they got caught in traffic." Eli's voice was in a panic. As Eli's voice rang through Blaine's ear, he watched as Kurt shut the hood to his car for him. Kurt watched Blaine talking on the phone.

"I had a bit of car trouble. I'm on my way." Blaine hung up the phone and turned back to Kurt who was standing in between both cars. "Thanks, Kurt. I have to go, but you saved me; thank you." Blaine made his way to his car.

Kurt smiled in despite of himself, "No problem. Bye," Kurt quickly made his way back to his car before Blaine could really have done anything to stop him.

Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt's car leave the parking lot of the mall.

* * *

The Anderson's were lucky that Danielle knew how to think on her feet and how to wrap presents on late notice. They had almost two minutes before a car popped up in their driveway and before a certain birthday girl ran inside to see her family.

"Happy birthday Sara!" Eli brought her into a hug.

"Thanks!" Sara pulled away and looked for her other cousins. She spotted the other boy and ran to him, "Blaine!"

Blaine gave a sweet smile and hugged her, "Hey, there birthday girl. How's your day been?"

"Good! I've gotten so many presents – but that's not important!" Sara flashed a smile.

"That's right…" Blaine shook head, "But you can tell me all about them later, okay?" he said in a hushed voice.

Sara's eyes went wide, "Okay!"

The birthday girl looked around the room for the rest of the family and quickly ran to hug Danielle, who hugged her back.

"Hey, Uncle Nick! Aunt Kerri," Eli greeted the married couple as they entered the house.

The greetings were pretty much the same; exchange hellos and hugs, with possibly some words being said.

"When is Elizabeth's group coming?" Nicholas asked his brother.

"They should be here in ten minutes," Melanie answered for her husband.

"All right," Nicholas said. "I talked to Liz this morning. Apparently, Joshua is bringing a girl." Nicholas smiled in amusement.

"Really?" Andrew spoke in surprise.

Kerri nods her head, "She said she's really pretty. We'll see how it goes,"

And soon enough, the devils being spoken about rushed into the house. The Anderson kids all hugged their Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Mark, as well as their cousins Joshua and Emily.

"Guys, this is Quinn." Joshua introduced her first to the cousins. He smiled fondly at the pretty blonde as he brought an arm around her waist. The slightly curled, sandy blonde hair and the fair brown colored eyes that shinned with kindness really brought out the girls beauty. She was slim, and looked in great shape. Eli and Blaine guessed she did some sort of sport.

As Joshua was done giving all the names to the cousins, Quinn flashed a toothy smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Happy birthday Sara."

Sara looked over Quinn before hugging her, "I like her, Joshie. She's pretty."

Quinn gave a laugh as she hugged the ten-year-old back.

"Finally we might get some girl power in this place," Danielle said and gave a knowing look to Emily, before she looked and smiled at Quinn.

* * *

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I even helped him," Kurt spoke and shook his head, as he lied on the couch in Mercedes' apartment.

"Well you did say he was cute."

"Completely cute! And _totally_ on my team!" Kurt positioned himself to look at Mercedes.

"You did say he was in a hurry to go… Maybe he wanted your number too. You never know," Mercedes immediately shut her eyes and regretted her choice of words.

Kurt flopped his head back down on the armrest, "And now I'll never know."

"Maybe you'll see him again. And if you do, make sure you get his number. Even if he isn't good for a boyfriend or already taken, you can be friends." Mercedes tried a smile.

Kurt laughed in pity, "You're right." Kurt sat up and smiled at his friend, "Thanks, Cedes."

Mercedes nodded her head, "That's what I'm here for, boo."

"Enough about me… Do you know who Quinn's dating?" Kurt frowned.

Mercedes bit her lip, "I know his name, but that's about it."

"Do we know him?" Kurt crossed his legs to get comfortable. Mercedes shook his head. "Well, what's his name?"

"Josh Miller." Mercedes said as she laughed. "There are so many Josh Miller's on Facebook… I don't ever know what he looks like."

Kurt shook his head, "We should get Quinn to let us meet him. I think we deserve to." Kurt smiled as they began to discuss really weird and awkward plans.

After a few hours, Kurt decided it was time to leave. He parted his ways with Mercedes and made his way back to his house. He stood in his living room thinking over all the things that had happened to him in the past few months; Tim being in his life, the way Tim treated him, the wedding that he had to be the man's man and the wedding planner for…

He's tried so hard to not let anything get to him, but how could he just let that guy go? Sure, he seemed like in a hurry and he did notice pink roller skates that probably weren't for him in his car. But Kurt let the boy creep through his mind while he went into the kitchen and started to scurry around and tried to find something to eat.

This boy can't seem to get out of his Kurt's head. _Blaine_. One name. One simply name that all of the sudden, Kurt can't seem to get rid of the name; of the tamed curly hair; of the soft, caring hazel eyes; of the cute smile that he was gifted with; of the boy in general.

Kurt felt obsessed, but why? He wasn't going to see him again. So why did he ponder on such a person that he met for ten minutes?

* * *

"You didn't even get his number?" Danielle exclaimed, agitated.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong with me." Blaine's face met his hands and shook his head. The other family had left just thirty minutes before and Danielle and Eli had demanded for Blaine to tell them why he seemed so out of it during the meet-up. He explained about his car, about the boy.

Danielle grabbed her laptop and placed it in her lap, "What's his last name?"

Blaine gave a painful look, "I don't know…"

Danielle and Eli stare at Blaine in shock. "You don't even know his last name?"

Blaine shook his head, "I never told him mine, so he never said his." Blaine sighed deeply.

"You'll probably never see him again. Why are you so wrapped up about this?" Eli tried to sound nice.

"I don't know… He was just really cute."

Eli shook his head, "You see cute guys every day. What makes this one so special?"

Danielle shot a dirty look at her oldest brother, "Eli, chill out. I bet you have done this exact same thing about a girl before, so don't judge."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. You agreed. End of discussion." Danielle snapped her fingers.

The room went quiet after the snap, but quickly the room filled with laughter. The brothers snapped their fingers in spite of their sister.

The siblings quickly changed the subject of the cute guy that Blaine met to something more interesting. But even if the topic wasn't about the boy, Kurt's eyes burned in his mind, the smile that he got the pleasure of seeing, the voice that was extremely unique. He knew there was a good chance he would never see Kurt again. He didn't even know his last name.

And yet, for the rest of the night, the boy he will most likely never see again wouldn't leave his mind.

* * *

A/N: So, yes... I had something else planned, but I think I liked this better. I know it seems weird the way I made Blaine and Kurt react, but I have a plan. And I will be updating more frequently, promise.  
Oh. And happy new year lovely readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.

* * *

A female scream echoed through the house. Blaine jumped in alarm from his bed and quickly sped downstairs. His mother was holding a piece of paper, his father was reading over his wife's shoulder, and his sister was giddy; slightly bouncing up and down in front of her parents.

"What's going on?" Blaine stood by Danielle.

"I got my letter from Susan Knight's." Danielle announced and looked at her brother. She had been waiting for the letter for two months. She was even about to give up hope.

"What?" Blaine looked at the letter, "You got in?"

Danielle squealed and spoke one word, "Yeah!"

Blaine brought his sister into a hug. "I guess we didn't buy that camera for nothing then."

"Oh you're hilarious." Danielle said although she smiled.

Danielle applied to Susan Knight's Photography Arts School over two months pervious. The admissions office said only one hundred kids are accepted each semester. Danielle's family felt an enormous amount of pride.

And when pride is associated with Danielle, it usually meant that physically and/or emotion stress would surely follow.

The family of five had three weeks to get Danielle fully enrolled, packed, moved, and everything and anything else they could think of to where she would be ready to move in three weeks to a school, that would give her a basic college education while focusing on photography, that was an hour away from Columbus.

So when the second Friday of August came around, the family was getting ready to see off Danielle.

"Don't forget to call us when you get on the campus. And if you have any trouble, use the GPS. And if that doesn't work, feel free to call us – but only if you pull over or put the phone on speaker. And don't you dare text while driving." Melanie took a breath and looked at her daughter who just smiled a knowing smile.

"And… And know that I'll miss my baby." Melanie took a hold of Danielle's hand and squeezed.

Danielle's lip quivered and she brought her mother into a hug, "Mom, it'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I'll worry anyway. I'm your mother," Melanie smiled at her daughter when she pulled away.

She made her way over to her father and gave him a hug as well. "I love you, dad." She whispered in his ear.

Andrew smiled into the hug, "I love you too, Danielle."

Danielle bit her lip and went to the two brothers. The siblings all intertwined in a group hug and the brothers held on to their sister tightly.

"We are so proud of you," Eli said.

Danielle shook his head, "I'll miss you both, and you know that right?"

"Of course," Blaine answered.

Melanie spoke again, "Are you sure you don't want us to go with you? It would be no problem,"

Danielle pulled away from her brothers and turned to face her mother, "Mom, its fine. Trust me; you guys have all done enough. Let me do this on my own."

The family stood from the porch as they watched Danielle leave the driveway and down the road, out of sight. The brothers smile softly with satisfaction, while Melanie silently let the tears that formed in her eyes fall down her cheeks. Andrew's arm was around his wife in support.

* * *

Blaine was on his way back home from the grocery store when he passed the mall. He had stopped at a light that was red, and the events of what happened in that parking lot three months before came right back to him.

Blaine had begun to completely forget about Kurt. But he can't seem to get Kurt out of his head. Nothing would stop it. He would go to the mall with friends or family; Kurt. He would drive by the mall; Kurt. He would think about going to the mall; Kurt. His car would almost not start; Kurt. He even thought when his friend mentioned going to mass she had really said she was going to the mall.

But over time, especially with the help of Danielle, he forgot about Kurt.

A honk from the car behind him had snapped Blaine out of his thoughts and he realized that the light was green. Blaine quickly sped through the intersection. He looked in the rear-view mirror at the mall until it went out of sight, clueless as to why he even did.

* * *

Kurt had started thinking Quinn was lying about her new boyfriend. After he talked to almost all their mutual friends, he found out that no one had actually met him. And that she only told Mercedes what his name was.

And even though she gave a name, it seemed so common. Josh Miller. Mercedes and Kurt had been to Facebook and checked; even in Quinn's friends. No Josh Miller.

Mercedes and Kurt finally just went up to Quinn and demanded for them to meet this boy.

"Quinn, we want to meet Josh. A lot of people are thinking he doesn't even exist." Mercedes simply put.

Quinn bit her lip, "Okay, you two can meet him. But only you two can. Deal?"

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other before they nodded their heads.

The next two days were mainly wasted as they waited for Quinn to make the call on when. The friends finally got out of Quinn why she doesn't really want to introduce him to any of the other friends.

"I don't want to push him away. I really like him, guys. And I don't want him to get cold feet about us when he meets the other… especially Sam."

"You have a point. Sam's been bugging me none-stop to tell him who you're dating. I think he wants to have some words with him." Mercedes nodded in agreement at Kurt's words.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Of course he wants to. He's the ex-boyfriend. That's how he rolls, he claimed to me once."

The friends all laughed while the doorbell rang. Quinn firmly said she would get the door.

Kurt and Mercedes could slightly hear what was being said as Quinn's voice was first, "Hey,"

They heard a kiss, "Hey," a male voice said. Quinn's front door squeaked. "So I'm finally meeting your friends?"

"Just two, but they're nice. Kurt and Mercedes,"

The two went quiet and the door shut. Quinn and Josh walked in the living room hand-in-hand. Mercedes and Kurt put on smiles.

"Josh, this is Kurt and Mercedes. Guys, this is Josh Miller." Quinn smiled in encouragement to Josh.

Kurt looked over the boy; he had slightly curly black hair that lay above his eyebrows. He was a few inches taller than Kurt with a nice body build. Kurt smiled and shook Josh's hand. Mercedes followed suit.

A few hours later, the four of them were sitting in different places of the living room. "I saw Tim the other day," Quinn had confessed.

Kurt's face went to stone and he sat up straight, "Oh?"

"Yeah, he was at the mall with his new boyfriend." Quinn watched Kurt bite his lip. "Kurt, he's moved on. So should you."

Kurt squinted, "I have moved on. I just haven't been dating,"

Mercedes looked back and forth from Kurt and Quinn. Mercedes knew that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"Kurt, please. You've been asked out by three different guys since Tim. You didn't even give them a chance."

Kurt clenched his jaw, "Quinn, I don't think this is the most appropriate thing to discuss in front of Josh."

Quinn caught a look at Josh, who looked confused. "Josh doesn't care. Do you, Josh?"

Josh scrunched up his eyebrows, "I'm confused." He looked at Mercedes for help and she just shrugged.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about my dating situation." Kurt explained to the confused boy.

Before Josh could even reply, Quinn quickly said, "He doesn't care. He has a gay cousin!"

"I said nothing about gays. We're here to meet him, get to know him. He doesn't need to know about my so-called 'relationship problems', as you call it." Kurt gripped his hands in his lap and turned to Josh, "I'm sorry,"

Josh shook his head, "No, it's okay. But… uh, I don't want to start a fight here. So can we drop the subject?"

Quinn smiled, "That's a good idea, Josh. Kurt?"

Kurt nodded his head and the conversation went back to normal.

* * *

"So what's he like?"

Kurt groaned, "Sam, just drop it. Move on, okay?"

"I have! I just want to know what he has that I don't." Sam followed Kurt out of the room.

"I really don't know, Sam." Kurt shook his head. "But I'm getting tired of you asking, so stop."

Sam bit his lip, "At least tell me his name."

Kurt thought a moment and remembered that Josh said that he had deleted his Facebook a while back and hadn't had the chance to set up another one.

"Josh Miller," Kurt answered.

Sam smiled, "Thanks, Kurt." Sam playfully slapped Kurt's back. Kurt's head snapped up and turned to Sam. "Sorry," he bit lip.

"You better be. Now, go." Kurt felt déjà vu when he pointed to the door.

"Leaving," Sam said as he exited the house.

Kurt looked around the empty apartment and realized that there might have been some truth to Quinn's words. He had been asked out by three different guys, but he had turned them down.

But one of many reasons made him extremely pathetic. He half hoped to see Blaine again. Kurt knew his reason was unrealistic, but it wasn't the only reason to turn them down.

Michael was a manwhore that really only wanted sex.

Hugh had this obsessive fetish with lake water… Kurt didn't even bother to try and understand that one.

The only one that Kurt considered seriously was Shawn. But Shawn was the first one to ask him out of the three, and he doubted he was still single.

But Kurt took a chance anyway and flipped through his phone to find his name. Finally _Shawn Fisher_ popped up. Kurt brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Shawn's confused voice answered.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah? Kurt?" Shawn's voice was soothing.

"Yeah… Um, I know it's a little weird, but I want to call and apologize to you for basically blowing you off when you asked me out that one day." Kurt bit his lip.

Kurt heard Shawn chuckle, "Oh… No need to apologize."

Kurt looked around, "I was, um, wondering if we could catch a movie or something?"

Shawn went quiet for a few seconds, "Like a date?"

"If you want,"

"Kurt… I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Oh. Um… well, I'd be happy to just go as friends. But we obviously don't have to if it's going to be awkward." Kurt slammed his teeth together and shut his eyes.

"Of course; you can never have too many friends." Kurt could hear the smile in Shawn's voice. "When?"

Kurt looked over the calendar in the kitchen. The day was Thursday. Friday had to go back to Lima for a family dinner. "How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good. Carpool?"

"Sure," Kurt was about to ask who would pick up who when Shawn quickly cut in.

"I'll pick you up, then. Still at your same house?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. The two said their goodbyes and Kurt began to think that a friend was what he needed.

* * *

Blaine brought David into a hug, "Man, I've missed you."

"It's been forever," David said as he pulled away from Blaine. David moved aside so he could hug Wes, "Hey man,"

"Hey," Wes hugged him back.

"How's your mom?" David asked.

"She's okay. We went shopping for a wig the other day. She got tired of not having hair…" Wes smiled fondly, but his tone was incredibly sad.

David gave a smile, "What's been happening with her?"

Wes took an inhaled breathe, "That's a bit complicated. You know she started off with radiation; five times a week for six weeks. And that's when you guys both came to visit her. She just lost her hair when you came, Blaine. So three weeks later, she stopped. They did tests. Her cancer shrunk, but not much." Wes stopped and looked up at the lights.

David and Blaine waited patiently. They don't really bother Wes when things happen, so they let him go to them.

"So they did surgery, which you both know," the two friends nod; they had taken out of the tumor. "It went fine, but a few weeks later there were more tests and the cancer showed up again; same kidney. After that… chemo. She lost all her growing hair. The last scheduled session is in two weeks."

Wes shook his head as his talking stopped. Blaine placed a hand on Wes' upper arm for support. Wes tried a smile. "We're still praying for you, Wes."

His eyes filled in tears, "Thank you,"

The friends decided to change the subject. "So I heard that Jill brought a boy home to Uncle Zack and Aunt April," Blaine smiled, teasingly.

Wes blushed, "Shut up," He playfully pushed Blaine. He turned to David, "Can we sit? I feel weird standing the doorway."

David laughed in amusement, "You do?" He nodded for the two friends to follow him to the living room.

"We need to do this more often. I've missed you guys." Blaine said when they were all seated.

David was the first to react, "I know. I really feel bad, because I haven't been to Westerville that often." He looked at Wes apologetically.

Wes shook his head, "People have lives. There's no need to be upset over it."

"Still…" Blaine trailed off. "Has Jill met your mom?"

Wes nodded his head, "Yeah. She came in support at the surgery. My mom wasn't too fond of the choice of time," He smiled.

"Why?"

"Because that's when she was at her worst. And I repeat, wasn't fond of it at all."

The friends continue to catch up on everything. Blaine tried to avoid his mind from mentioning Kurt. His friends knew something was up though, when Blaine wasn't speaking too much when the mention of David and Blaine's single lives came up.

"Blaine, do you like someone?"

Blaine bit his lip, "No." He wasn't really lying. How could he like someone he met for ten minutes over three months before?

"You're lying," David said, intrigued.

"Not really… But what about you David?" Blaine turned the tables.

David shook his head, "Nope. Not getting away that easily. What's his name?"

"I agree. Tell us." Wes encouraged.

Blaine shakes his head, "It's just this guy that helped me with my car, okay? I had a bit of car trouble and he helped. I haven't seen him since."

"What's his name?"

Blaine inwardly debated on whether to tell his friends Kurt's name. He immediately came to the conclusion that it was no big deal. He opened his mouth to say his name when David's phone went off. Blaine took that as a sign.

* * *

Rachel wasn't able to get away from the community play she was working on to go with her husband and brother-in-law back to Lima for their annual every-two-weeks family dinner. So Kurt and Finn were stuck in a car with each other for almost two hours.

They constantly fought about the radio and/or CDs to play. Kurt complained about Finn's driving and Finn complained about Kurt's whining.

So when they finally reached Lima, they were both extremely thankful. The step-brothers were greeted right when they walked in the door. Kurt quickly hugged Burt and Carole, and Finn followed suit.

"It's smells really good in here," Finn mentioned.

"Why, thank you. I already made dinner, so Kurt would have a day off from it." Carole winked at Kurt who smiled gratefully.

"Well, let's go eat. We haven't talked since the last time you were here." Burt said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Carole, Finn, and Kurt all followed Burt into the kitchen while they all settled down to eat.

Kurt smiled at the scene. The three family members from Columbus travel up to Lima every two Fridays to have a nice dinner together. Sometimes they have fights, but usually they all end quite well.

"So Rachel couldn't get away today?" Carole asked her son.

Finn shook his head, "No, she's been really busy with the community play. Honestly, I think she could have gotten away, but I know she didn't really want to take off when it's so close show time." Finn smiled innocently.

Carole and Burt nod their heads, "Make sure to tell her we'll be there." Burt said, smiling.

Finn's eyes light up, "I will!"

"So Kurt, are you seeing anyone?" Carole had mentioned after a silence.

Kurt bit his lip and moved his fork around his food, "No, but that's okay. I'm fine with being single for now."

Carole nods her head, "I don't think we ever did get a right answer for what happened with Tim." Carole's eyebrows scrunched together as she called Kurt out.

Kurt caught a look at Finn, who tensed up. "We just… weren't right." Kurt simply answered.

Burt looked at his son in curiosity, "Weren't right?"

Kurt looked down at his food, "The right chemistry wasn't there. Can we drop it?"

With Kurt's request, the family did drop the conversation. Instead, Carole had impatiently asked her son, "So when can I be except to spoil my grandchildren?"

Finn chocked on some of the food in his mouth. Kurt put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Mom!" Finn finally exclaimed.

Carole smiled with innocence, "What, dear?"

Finn shook his head, "I don't think that's really right to discuss right now…" Finn's face flushed.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. You are only nineteen." Burt said to the group.

"And they've only been married five months." Carole nodded, agreeing with her husband.

Kurt bit his lip, trying hard to hide his laughter. "We'll, uh, let you know when something like that happens…"

Kurt couldn't hold it in after Finn's sentence. He let out the laughter that earned stares from his family members.

"What?" Finn said, offensively.

Kurt's laughter died after a while, "I'm sorry. It's just… funny, to me." Kurt shook his head, looked back and forth from Carole, Burt, and Finn. "Sorry," Kurt repeated once more and ducked his head. He realized that his outburst was apparently uncalled for.

The night ended on a good note, as Carole and Burt say goodbye to their sons. Kurt was the one to drive home that night. And just like the ride up, they fought about music. They finally stopped and just started to sing whenever they knew the words.

* * *

Kurt's phone rang and echoed through the kitchen. Kurt saw that it was Shawn calling and smiled, "Hello,"

"Hey, Kurt." Kurt's smile fell after hearing the sad answer.

"What's wrong?" Kurt swallowed.

"I'm going to have to cancel tonight. But we're still on for a movie when we both have time. Vince needs me to drive him to Springfield for something." Kurt could tell Shawn meant every word and was, actually, sorry.

"It's okay, it's no big deal. Thanks for me tell me now, instead of waiting until last minute." Kurt answered as he looked at the clock and noticed it was just eleven.

Silence came through the other end. Kurt bit his lip, "We'll figure another time, Shawn. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Kurt clenched his jaw.

The two said goodbye and Kurt took a deep breath. He needed to get away; go for a walk. He grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, along with his wallet.

On the walk, Kurt had some time to think. He didn't even realize how pathetic he actually was being before, but Kurt soon realized that he shouldn't let this boy – Blaine – to control how he dates. It was weak of him to think he would see Blaine again. He didn't even know his last name.

But when Kurt passed someone the street who looks a lot like Blaine at first glance, he can't help but stop and turn around. He notices that the boy wasn't anything Blaine. His hair was curly, but it was extremely long. His body type was all wrong, and he was taller than Kurt.

Kurt shook his head in shame and turned back around, making his way through the crowd. As he made it out of the main traffic jam in humans, he decided he needed a coffee.

After getting his coffee from the nearest coffee shop, he began to walk again. He realized that it was probably some of the best coffee he had ever tasted. And then the thought came back to haunt him… _Was Blaine a coffee person?_

Kurt shook his head and just continued to walk down the sidewalk. Why in the world can't he seem to get Blaine whatever-his-last-name-is out of his head? It was obsessive and completely insane.

Because of the thoughts Kurt was having, he completely lost track of exactly where he was going, he lost track of what was in front of him, and he ended up bumping right into someone.

They were both holding coffees; the drinks fell out of both their hands and splashed down onto the ground. The other person had a book and had fallen, luckily away from the coffee spills. Kurt suddenly felt sick to his stomach, "Oh shit. I am so sorry!"

A male laugh rang through Kurt's ears, "It's okay," said a strong, confident voice.

* * *

A/N: Okay... A bit boring this chapter. Sorry. Do you hate me for the ending? Ha!  
Oh... And with the whole cancer thing, I felt like I needed to talk about it. I don't like the way I put in the story, but I had wanted it in there somehow.  
I researched a bit about treatments, but I'm such a weakling when it comes to cancer, so it ended up a somewhat failed search.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.  
A/N: *hides*

* * *

Kurt looked up at the man and saw his features. He had soft blue eyes that stuck out behind his curly hair. He was taller than Kurt, but he had a nice body shape. His chin and jaw were spiked with tiny hairs.

"I didn't really like that coffee anyway," he confessed.

Kurt tried a smile and bent down to get the book, "Here," Kurt returned to book back in his hand. The guy smiled in appreciation. He looked like he was about to say something when Kurt said, "I feel like I need to buy you another coffee."

The guy showed no difference in his face, "As long as it's not the same shop, I'll be good." He smiled. "My name's Eli," he stuck out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt looked down at the hand before placing his hand in the extended one, "I'm Kurt."

Eli smiled, "Pleasure to meet you. So… how about that coffee?"

Kurt gave a small laugh, "Yeah," He looked down at the spilled cups and noticed most of the liquid was either drying or went down to the street. Kurt bent down and picked up the two cups. "Well, I got mine at a different shop. It was actually pretty good. We could go there?"

Kurt tossed the cups in a near-by trash can as Eli replied, "Sounds all right to me."

"Good. It's just a few blocks down." Kurt pointed behind him.

Eli nodded, "Lead the way, Kurt." Eli flashed a closed-lipped smile.

Kurt led the way to the coffee shop. "Oh," Kurt thought about his words, "I never really did apologize correctly about bumping into you. I was lost in my own thoughts, I guess."

"It's okay. I was reading the back of the book when we collided." Eli confessed and gave Kurt a smile.

"Oh…" Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "What's it called? I just saw the back of the book."

Eli smiled and looked down at the book in his hand, "It's called _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_." Eli stopped speaking and looked at Kurt to see if he knew it. Kurt held a confused look. "I could tell you about it, if you want."

"Sure," Kurt stepped in front of Eli to open the door to the coffee shop. Eli thanked him and walked in when Kurt moved out of the way for Eli. Kurt followed and the conversation of the book stopped.

The boys ordered their coffees and when they got them, Eli suggested, "How about we sit and talk for a bit? I still have to tell you about the book."

Kurt looked over to him. He smiled, nodded, and motioned to a table.

"So, tell me about this book." Kurt said as he sat down.

Eli took a seat, "It's written by two authors – John Green and David Levithan. One author wrote the odd chapters, and the other wrote the evens." Eli looked down at the book quickly and then his eyes traveled back up to Kurt, "From what I've read, it's basically about two different people named Will Grayson, and by a chance, they end up meeting each other."

"Hmm," Kurt pondered on what Eli had said. "Have you read much of it?"

Eli shook his head, "No, I haven't read any of it. Just the summary and some facts from online."

Kurt nodded, "You'll have to tell me how it goes." Kurt's face reddened as he realized what he had proposed.

A smile was plastered on Eli's face. "I will," Eli replied smoothly.

Kurt looked at him, "Oh really?" He let his mouth curl in a smirk.

Eli laughed, "Can you ask you something?"

Kurt's heart started to pound, "Sure."

"I don't want to be rude, but are you gay?" Eli said it so smooth and calm. Kurt was then confused. He never really thought of this guy as gay, just friendly. But Kurt thought that maybe he was either gay or dealt with people who are.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Yes. And you aren't?" The last part was more of a statement than a question.

Eli smiled, "Correct. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend." Kurt gave a smile in appreciation. "And besides, I've been looking for a coffee buddy for a while now. Interested?"

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed, excited.

"We can talk about whatever is on our minds. But my only rule is we don't judge each other." Eli's gentle eyes met with Kurt's as the latter's face were stuck in a smile.

"Sounds good to me,"

The conversation between the two stopped for a few moments before Eli spoke, "So why were you out walking?"

Kurt inhaled a breath, "Oh… I kind of needed to get away from my house. I was stupid and lost my chance with an honest guy." Kurt sighed, "And you?"

Eli bit his lip, "I couldn't be in my apartment any longer. I have a bit of a bad past, but that's not something to get into right now."

Kurt nodded, "I get it," Kurt didn't want to say he understood, because he really didn't. But he did get why Eli didn't want to talk about it. And Kurt was completely okay with that.

The two newly established friends exchanged numbers, "I'll call you tonight and we can set times and all that." Eli said as they were about to part.

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled.

The two went walking separate ways. Eli turned around, "Kurt?" The addressed boy turned around and his eyebrows rose. "You were right, that was good coffee."

Kurt laughed at Eli's confession and shook his head, "I'll talk to you tonight."

Eli nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

Blaine waited impatiently for his brother to arrive. Finally, a car parked in the driveway and Blaine ran out and quickly got in the car.

"What's up?" Eli immediately said, as he reversed the car.

"They're fighting." Blaine avoided Eli's gaze, clicking his seatbelt on.

"Again?" Eli's voice dripped with disappointment. Blaine nodded his head and looked out the window. Eli continued to drive down the road, when he had to ask, "Why didn't you just drive your own car?"

"It wouldn't start this morning," Blaine answered stubbornly.

Eli looked at Blaine in curiosity, "Did you not tell dad?"

Blaine shook his head, "He went out drinking with Marcus last night; came home late." Blaine bit his lip.

Eli sighed, "Blaine, you need to get out of the house while they sort things through." Blaine had no response. "I know it's not often, but you know when they actually have fights, it's not good to be around. You find out things you never wanted to know."

"Mom had an affair when I was eight." Blaine blurted out, not thinking twice about the words that went out of his mouth.

It was lucky that no one was behind Eli, because he stopped the car suddenly, "What?"

Blaine nodded, "It came up. I was trying to get food, because I was hungry. She let it slip." Blaine clinched his jaw, "Said she feels useless just like back then."

Eli found an empty parking lot and shut off his car. He unbuckled his seat belt and repositioned to where he could look at Blaine. "Why does she feel useless?"

Blaine smiled faintly and shook his head, "Because even though I live there, she really doesn't have anyone to take care of but dad. And when dad finally got off of work early, he spent it with Marcus. Mom was not happy… neither was I." Blaine explained.

"That's…" Eli trailed off, thinking of the right words, "not fair, Blaine."

Blaine pathetically chuckled, "Who said _anything_ about fair? At least you're out."

Eli looked away from his brother and thought a moment, "Why don't you come live with me for just a few days? Just until mom and dad cool off. You know they'll be calling you up soon."

Blaine snapped his head towards his brother, "Really?"

A nod came from Eli, and Blaine smiled with gratitude.

* * *

Blaine had Eli help him with his car. He had stayed at Eli's for five days before his mother called him and cried her eyes out.

Melanie took Blaine into her arms, "Blaine, I am so sorry." Andrew was behind his wife and smiled in apology to his son.

Blaine forgave his parents and with Eli's help, Blaine placed all his packed things back into his room. He felt confident that the fighting was done for a while, and he was completely thankful.

"Danielle's coming home Friday. Join us, Elijah?" Andrew asked.

Eli nodded, "Of course. I can't wait to see her."

Blaine noticed that Eli was around more often than usual, but Blaine wasn't going to complain. The week passed through and the weekend finally showed up.

The brothers were in the living room, preoccupied with whatever they could find. The front door opened and a yell went through the house, "I'm home!"

The family greeted the college student and they all hugged her tightly.

They proceeded to go and eat, conversation blooming. Danielle talked to Melanie and Blaine about boys, while Andrew and Eli rolled their eyes at the trio.

Josh and Quinn showed up and the young adults all started conversations of their own.

"Where's Emily?" Danielle asked Josh.

Josh shook his head, "She had to stay home and work on this huge English project. Mom wouldn't let her leave." Josh let out a chuckle.

Danielle nodded her head in understanding. "Quinn, I think you and I should separate ourselves from these horrid men," Danielle stuck a serious face.

"Oh, I agree." Quinn stood up, "Goodbyes to you all, boys." She turned to leave and looked over her shoulder to Danielle. The two girls left the room and the boys shook their heads.

"So, I know you met Quinn before, but… what do you guys think?" Josh bit his lip.

Eli smiled softly, "She's nice, Josh."

Blaine nodded in agreement with Eli, "I like her."

Josh smiled and his face reddened, "Thank you, guys."

* * *

"So tonight, I'm going to Rachel's play. I'm kind of ready to get it over with, so I don't have to constantly hear about it." Kurt smiled at a chuckling Eli. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh… I'll probably go over to my parent's house. My sister's home." Eli said.

"Really? The one in photography school?"

"Yeah, the one and only." Eli said calmly.

Kurt nodded, "You could come with me to the play, if you're up to it. Obviously, you want to have some time with your sister, so it's okay if you decline."

Eli nodded, "What time?"

"Seven," Kurt answered quickly.

Eli bit his lip, "Are you going tomorrow?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. I have to go back to Lima to help my dad with some things. He said he has this old car that he wants to fix up."

Eli lifted his head up and took an inhaled breath, "Okay, I'll go." A smile appeared on both of their faces.

At the ticket booth, Kurt wouldn't let Eli pay. "Kurt, come on. I should pay for myself."

"You bought my coffee yesterday; call it even." Kurt smirked at his friends protest.

Eli let out a groan, "Fine. Are we meeting anyone?"

"Finn's in the audience. We'll find him." Kurt started to search the heads. He finally spotted Finn and made his way down to the third row, where two seats were saved.

"Hey," Kurt greeted.

Finn smiled, "Finally! I have to pee," Finn quickly got up and went past the two boys.

"Wait!" Kurt firmly said.

Finn turned around, "Kurt…"

"Finn, this is Eli. Eli, this is Finn." Kurt smiled in the introductions.

Eli stuck out a hand for Finn to shake, "Pleasure to meet you."

Finn swiftly gripped and shook his hand, "You too. We have to talk later, but I really have to pee."

Eli chuckled, "Don't want an accident." He winked, joking.

A sarcastic laugh came from Finn before he hurried his way out. Kurt motioned for Eli to sit.

"He seems nice." Eli said.

Kurt nodded, "He can be. But most of the time, he's just stupid."

Eli laughed, but stopped when Kurt gave him just a small smile. The two stopped talking until Finn returned.

As he took his seat next to Eli, he turned to him, "So are you Kurt's boyfriend?"

Eli's eyebrow quirked, "No."

"But you are gay, right?"

Kurt groaned, "Finn, I told you. He's straight." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Finn shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask."

Eli suddenly attacked in a calm voice, "You know there are a lot more to people than their sexual preference."

Finn and Kurt both turn to him. Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and curiosity of where Eli was going with the statement. Finn's eyebrows disappeared in his hair. "What?"

Eli shook his head, "We pick our friends, Finn. At first, Kurt was just some person that I could have coffee with and talk to – and I'm sure I was the same way for him. But over time," Eli caught a glance at Kurt, "we became friends. We are more than our sexualities. Sure, we have difference – and sure, sexuality is one of those big differences, but we have similarities as well." Eli stopped talking and looked back and forth from the brothers.

Kurt had a big smile on his face and Finn looked like he was thinking. "Well said." Kurt whispered. Eli smiled.

He turned back to Finn and spoke once more, "I'm human, and I like many things. You're human, and you like many things. Kurt is human, and he likes many things. Get my point?"

Kurt smiled in pride as Finn finally nodded his head, understanding.

* * *

Rachel was brought into Kurt's arms, "You were great, Rachel!"

"I know," Rachel smiled knowingly as she pulled away.

Kurt laughed, "Rachel, meet Eli." Kurt moved aside for Rachel to see Eli.

Rachel's smile warmed, "Hello, Eli." She stuck out her hand.

Eli gripped it, "Hi," He let go of her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Eli." She turned to Kurt and lipped the word 'cute'. Kurt shook his head. "Where's Finn?" Rachel looked around for her husband.

"Restroom," Kurt said and shook his head.

Rachel laughed, "He did have all that water today."

"Hey!" A call came from behind Eli. Finn quickly walked over to his wife. "At least I didn't leave _during_ the play. You were amazing, Rachel." He brought his lips onto hers in a kiss.

Kurt shook his head at the pair. He turned to Eli who looked uncomfortable. "Do you want to leave?" Kurt asked him.

Eli snapped his head towards Kurt, "We don't have to yet. I know you probably want to be with them." He motioned towards the couple.

Kurt shrugged, "They'll be engaged with talking with each other. We'll just say goodbye." Kurt waited until Eli's head did a small nod before going over to Rachel. "We're going to head out."

Rachel looked a bit sad, "Oh, okay. Come visit me later tonight? I want to see you before you leave." Kurt nodded. "Goodbye, Eli. It was nice meeting you!"

Eli smiled, "You too, Rachel."

"See you tonight." Kurt smiled as a goodbye.

* * *

"Please tell you were lying when you said he was straight."

Kurt actually let out a laugh, "Sorry."

Rachel shook her head, "That's not fair. You two looked so comfortable and cute together."

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, "He's just a really good friend." Rachel nodded her head. "I admit, for a while, I did have a crush on him. But trust me, he's straight."

"Are you sure?" Rachel tried. "I mean, he's so at ease around you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Rachel, that's not fair. He's just very open."

"Open to many things?" Rachel grinned.

"Rachel…" Kurt warned.

"I'm just saying! People experiment, Kurt. It's a part of growing up." Rachel sat up straight.

Kurt shook his head, "He's twenty-one, Rachel. I think he's done experimenting with sexuality."

The conversation died about Eli, but quickly picked up about Rachel's play. Kurt left that night on a good note and went straight to bed for the trip back to Lima.

* * *

"Quinn said his brother was here last night, so he she wanted to come tonight for him." Josh said to Blaine as they waited for Quinn.

Blaine nodded his head.

Josh shook his head, "It's going to be a bit weird."

"Why?"

"Apparently Quinn dated the guy." Josh said in annoyance.

"The guy we're meeting?" Josh nodded. "Well, that's uncomfortable." Josh let out a pathetic laugh. Quinn returned and the three of them went down the rows of the theater.

Blaine noted that Quinn started to walk faster, probably spotted the guy.

"What's this guy's name?" Blaine asked to the two.

"Finn." Josh answered.

Blaine knew he knew the name, but he couldn't think of from where. Quinn finally stopped and said hello to a boy who looked awkward sitting by himself, with three extra seats.

Blaine stopped; he realized how he knew the guy. He helped him with his tie selection almost six months ago.

Finn stood up and moved out to the aisle. He allowed Quinn to step in first. She turned around and introduced the two boys, "Finn, meet Josh and Blaine."

Josh moved past with a smile, Finn reacted the same way. Blaine stopped in front of him, waiting for Josh to get settled.

"Hey, you're the tie guy." Finn had pointed at Blaine. Josh and Quinn turned to look at the two.

Blaine gave an awkward chuckle, "Uh, yeah."

"Tie guy?" Quinn curiously asked.

"Oh… Uh, I guess I can tell you. Just don't tell Rachel." Finn looked nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn turned her body to face Finn.

"I kind of forgot about my tie for the wedding. So I was pretty clueless. He," Finn pointed to Blaine, "Blaine, right?" he nodded, "helped me with my wedding tie."

Quinn shook her head, "You're lucky he has taste, then. Come on, let's sit. It starts in three minutes." Quinn sat down and Josh followed and sat beside her. Blaine gave a shy smile and made his way to sit by his cousin. Finn flopped down next to Blaine.

"By the way, Josh, nice to meet you." Finn smiled kindly.

Josh nodded, "You too, Finn." He gave a polite smile.

Finn turned to Blaine in curiosity, "So you know Josh?"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, he's my cousin."

Finn's face flushed, "Oh, sorry."

Blaine shrugged and silence fell between them as Josh and Quinn quietly talk to each other. After a while, Blaine turned to Finn, "So how did the wedding go?"

Finn smiled, "Oh, it went great. Rachel looked beautiful," Finn's eyes flashed in happiness and joy. Blaine couldn't help but smile at him.

"Finn, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Quinn asked over the boys.

"Oh, we're all going back to Lima. Leroy and Hiram are joining us; Rachel wanted to be with us, but with her dads too. Mom and Burt were okay with it." Finn answered. Quinn nodded. "You?"

Quinn smiled as Josh took her hand, "Josh asked me to join him at Blaine's house for Thanksgiving." She looked hopeful at Blaine, "I hope that's okay?"

Blaine gave a smile, "Of course, Quinn. We don't mind." Blaine winked. Josh's face reddened and smiled in gratitude.

The conversation ended and the lights turned off. The play began and new people were coming on right and left. And when a tiny brunette came on the stage, Finn stabbed Blaine's arm with his elbow, "That's Rachel." Finn said with pride. Blaine gave a small smile and continued watching.

As the play ended, Finn insisted that the trio join Finn to go backstage. They all agreed and Finn went to his wife and kissed her with joy and love. Quinn smiled softly and brought her friend into a hug.

"You were so good, Rachel." Quinn announced.

Rachel smiled, "Thank you." Rachel's eyes landed on Josh and Blaine. "Who are these two?"

Quinn took a hold of Josh's hand, "Rachel, this is Josh." Quinn took a look at Blaine, "And that's Blaine, Josh's cousin."

Rachel smiled with happiness, "It's great to finally meet you, Josh." She took a look at Blaine, "Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"You too. You were brilliant, by the way." Blaine smiled his dashing smile.

Rachel giggled, "Thank you; I was better last night." She criticized herself.

Finn shook his head, "That's not true, Rachel. You're great every night." He winked.

* * *

Blaine placed a towel around his waist and walked across the hall to his room. "Blaine, your phone went off twice." Andrew said to Blaine when he passed.

Blaine looked at his father, his wet curly hair dripping on his shoulders and down his bare back. "Okay, thanks." Andrew nodded and walked away.

He dried his hand off and picked up his phone; two missed calls from _Eli Anderson_ and a text message from the same; '_Hey call me._'

Blaine shook his head and let the phone dial his number. He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the desk by the closet.

"Hello?" Eli answered.

"Hey, I was in the shower. What is it?" Blaine's eyes searched for a shirt. Finding a plain white shirt, he grabbed it and took it off the hanger.

"I have a request."

Blaine threw the shirt over his wet head, "What's that?"

"I want to set you up on a blind date."

Blaine paused in the middle of unfolding the shirt down his stomach, "What?"

"Just one date, Blaine. If this doesn't work, then I won't meddle in your love life again." Blaine continued to put the shirt on.

He went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on, "You have got to be kidding, Eli."

Blaine grabbed his phone and took it off speaker and put it to his ear. Eli spoke, "No. I mean... he's a really good friend. And I know for a fact you'll like him."

Placing the wet down on the back of a chair, Blaine sighed, "Okay, fine. What's his name?"

A laugh came from Eli, "Now it wouldn't be a _blind_ date if I told you, huh?"

Blaine laughed in despite himself, "Fine, Eli. One date. And that's all, oaky?"

"Of course," Eli's voice was dripping with a tone that Blaine knew he was smiling.

"When?"

"Uh, I'll let you know tomorrow. I have to talk to him." Eli said.

Blaine let out a pathetic laugh, "Okay… Listen, just call me tomorrow. I'm tired and I want to get to bed."

"Okay, fair enough. Night, Blaine."

"Night, Eli."

* * *

Kurt brought his coffee buddy into a small hug, "Hey,"

"Hi," Eli smiled as Kurt sat down. "Here," Eli handed Kurt his coffee.

Kurt shook his head, "You didn't have to buy it for me… again."

Eli laughed and shook his head, "It's okay. I don't mind." Kurt bit his lip from saying anything negative. "How was your visit?"

"It was okay. Same old thing, really." Kurt shrugged.

Eli nodded his head in understanding. The pair continued to talk about their weekends, along with the play they saw.

Kurt watched in curiosity as Eli bit his lip, "Kurt, can I ask a favor?"

"Well, I want to set you up with someone." Eli said confidently.

Kurt's eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"

"He's a really good guy, Kurt. And I think you will truly like him."

He shook his head, "Why?"

Eli looked calm, "Because you deserve someone who will like you for who you are and will treat you right. You're my friend." Kurt bit his lip, and Eli continued with his convincing, "And even if you two don't hit it off, you can always be friends." Eli tried.

Kurt bit his lip, "What's his name?"

Eli laughed, "He asked me that, too. Sorry, but it's a blind date. I'm not telling you his name." Eli's laughter ended in a smirk.

"You tease," Kurt joked as he shook his head. "All right, I guess I can go on one date." A smile came across Eli's face. "When and where?"

* * *

A/N: 10 cool points if you know _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_ or John Green.  
I think we all know what happens in the next chapter.  
And just so you know, I still have a few things in mind, so it won't end in the sixth chapter. *winkwinknudgenudge*


	6. Chapter 6

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.

* * *

Kurt stopped in his movement when he saw David standing outside of the coffee shop. He took a deep breath, and with his eyebrows scrunched, he walked over to his friend. "David?"

David snapped his head toward Kurt, "Hey!" Kurt licked his lips in awkwardness. "Oh, no! I'm not your date." An excited smile came across his face.

Kurt scrunched up eyebrows rose, "You know Eli?"

"Oh yeah," David said, "Your date is a really good friend of mine."

"Does that mean you'll tell me who it is?" Kurt said, hopeful.

A laugh came from David, "Sorry, dude. No can do. Eli would murder me if I told you." David started to walk away. When he noticed that Kurt wasn't following suit, he turned his head, "Come on."

Kurt shook his head at his friend, "I'm suppose to meet him here."

David sighed, "Change of plans. Now I have to speed, let's go!" David went back and grabbed Kurt's wrist. Kurt pulled out of his grip when he started to pull him down the sidewalk.

David and Kurt ended up at the first man's car. The two got in and Kurt started to feel awkward. "Where are we going, David?"

A kind smile came from David, "Don't worry. We're just going somewhere more appropriate. By the way, you look nice."

Kurt took a look at himself; he had tight pure black jeans on and nice button-up blue shirt that hugged his upper body nicely. Kurt looked back at David, "Thank you?"

David flashed a smile and nodded his head.

XxX

Blaine took the car keys that was on his desk and ran down the stairs. "Bye!" he shouted to anyone. He made his way out the front door and stopped suddenly when he noticed his car was missing; all cars were gone, in fact. He looked down at the keys and noticed that they weren't his; they were Danielle's.

"Eli! Dani?" Blaine had run back in the house.

Danielle popped her head out from the kitchen, "Yes?"

"What are you doing home?" Blaine was concerned.

Danielle let the corners of her mouth turn up, "I heard from a certain Eli that you had a date." She winked.

Blaine's eyes narrowed, "Where's my car? And my keys?"

Danielle smiled with innocence, "Had to hide them." She slipped back into the kitchen. Blaine strutted towards the door when Eli popped out.

Eli shook his head, "Sorry, brother. You can't go in there." Eli matched his sister's smile.

"And why not?" Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

Eli smiled with pride, "We're cooking." Blaine's eyes widened. Eli's smile altered, "Okay, Danielle is cooking, I'm observing."

Blaine shut his eyes, "Eli, I'm going to be late for my blind date – which **you** set me up on – if I don't get my car… now."

"Ah, so that's what crawled up your ass." Eli turned around and headed towards the kitchen, "Just go to the dining room and sit down."

"What?" Blaine's voice was cold to Eli's ears.

Eli turned around, "Go to the dining room. And sit down. He will be here shortly." Eli said in a firm voice.

"You told him where I live?" Blaine's heart started to race in his chest. "I don't even know him!"

"I'm not that stupid. David picked him up. Now, go!" Eli pointed to the room.

"He knows David?" Blaine asked, curious.

Eli groaned, "The answer is not important. And Blaine, don't you dare try to call him. He's driving and you know for a fact he won't answer."

Blaine gave Eli a playful dirty look and turned his way to the dining room. He smirked and pulled out his phone. _David Bradley_ flashed at him and he called the number.

XxX

Kurt looked over at David's ringing phone that was in his lap, the front facing his leg. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

David shook his head, "He's thinking you'll answer."

"Who?"

"Your date." David smiled. "We know him too well."

"What if it's someone else?" Kurt thought.

David shook his head, "I set his ringtone different than everyone else. I know when he's calling and when others are."

Kurt bit his lip, "This is getting annoying and we've been driving for ten minutes. When are we going to be there?"

"Just a few more blocks, Kurt. Calm your shit." David said smoothly. Kurt's lips disappeared in a thin line.

XxX

"Damn," Blaine clicked the end button on his phone when the call went to voicemail. Blaine placed his phone, as well as Danielle's keys, in his pocket and walked into the dining room.

Blaine's jaw dropped open to find that the huge, long table was nowhere to seen. But, instead, a round table was placed in the middle of the room with two chairs on opposite sides. Around the table, there were tiny ones that were placed with flowers.

Blaine shut his eyes tight and opened them again. "Eli!" He called. His brother came in the room. "Where is the table?"

"Right there," Eli smiled, knowing that wasn't what he brother had meant.

The jaw tightened on Blaine, "Eli…"

Eli gave a chuckle, "Chill, Blaine. You'll blow a gasket before he even arrives." Eli went over to straighten Blaine's collar to his black dress shirt. "You have forgotten that the table can hold up if desired. It's in the kitchen."

"Oh…" Blaine took a deep breath. He knew he had to relax. At least for his brother's sake.

"You're not going to wear a tie?" Eli said as he looked Blaine over.

Blaine looked down to himself; the dress shirt and fitted dark blue jeans with a black belt looked fine to him. "It's a date, Eli. Not a wedding."

His brother shook his head, "Whatever," He looked Blaine over, "You do look nice… even if you don't have a tie on."

"I'm not putting on a tie," Blaine's eyes burned into Eli's as the brothers both nodded.

An inhaled breath came from Eli, "Take you seat. I'll let you know when he arrives." A wink followed and Eli quickly exited the room.

XxX

_Anderson_ was written in a brick of stone on the front step. Kurt looked at David, "Is Eli related to this guy?" A smirk came from David and that was Kurt's answer. "This isn't Eli's house, is it? I thought he lived alone…"

"He does. And no, this isn't his current home." David's smirk turned into a gentle smile.

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together, "Current? So he's lived here?"

David ignored Kurt's question and knocked on the door. Just a few seconds later, a small brunette opened the door.

A smile brightened her face as she brought David in a hug, "Hey David!"

"Dani," he greeted. The two pulled out of their hug, "Dani, meet Kurt. Kurt, this is Dani."

Kurt smiled a kind smile, "Pleasure," Kurt stuck out his hand.

Danielle looked Kurt up and down before she took her hand in his, "Wow, he was right. You are cute."

Kurt looked from left to right and then back at Danielle, "Thank you…" he said awkwardly.

Laughter came from Danielle and David. Kurt looked around the front of the house. He noted to himself that it was a pretty decent size house.

Danielle looked behind her and moved out of the way for the two boys to continue to the house, "Come on in, guys."

David extended his arm out in a message for Kurt to go in first. Kurt made his way past Danielle and David quickly followed suit.

Kurt looked in amazement at how big the house was from the inside. He could see the living room; two couches with a flat screen television that was hung on the wall with an entertainment center surrounding.

In the process of looking over everything, a door opened and Eli walked out. Kurt's eyes widened slightly and his mouth cracked open as Blaine walked out after Eli.

XxX

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met with Kurt's. Blaine's breathe caught in his throat, and his mouth with dry. Kurt's chest felt heavy.

The boys didn't know what to do but just stare. Eli broke the silence, "Blaine, meet Kurt Hummel. Kurt, meet Blaine Anderson." Eli's face was stuck in a smile, along with Danielle and David's.

Blaine took a deep breath and couldn't help but bite his lip, "It's…" Kurt's breath stopped at his throat as Blaine took just a few steps forward to meet Kurt's personal bubble. "It's a pleasure to actually meet you, Kurt _Hummel_."

A striking smile shinned on Blaine's face and Kurt's face flushed as a smile appeared, "Quite an honor, Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied smoothly.

Kurt's flushed face calmed in relief when he heard Blaine's soothing chuckle fill his ears.

"Well, I think I'll be going." David moved towards the door, "And for a conversation starter, I do, in fact, know both of you. Bye boys!" David made his way out the door and was about to close when he paused a moment, "And Danielle." The door closed and none of the remaining four got to say a word.

Kurt turned back around to Blaine, "We both know David? I went to school with him. How about you?"

Blaine's eyebrow quirked, "When?"

"Uh, his Senior year for almost a semester…" Kurt didn't bother asking again.

Blaine nodded, "I went to Dalton before I had to move." Even with the subject, Blaine's face was fixed in a smile.

Danielle and Eli slipped into the kitchen unnoticed.

Kurt looked in thought, "You're _the_ Blaine Anderson?"

"Uh… depends?" Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt smiled in affection, "The one that started the Warblers Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine let out a laugh, "Oh, yeah, that's me." Blaine allowed a flush to color his face.

Kurt pressed his lips together, "I've heard so much about you." Kurt slightly moved forward, "But I never expected you to be so… cute." Kurt smirked.

Before Blaine could respond, Danielle had to interrupt, "As much as I would hate to stop this flirting fest, there is food to be eaten that I worked extremely hard on."

The two snapped their heads towards Danielle and noticed that she was standing by the kitchen door. Blaine laughed in comfort and turned to Kurt, "We should get settled. Come on," Blaine nodded towards the dining room door. Kurt nodded and followed Blaine to the room.

When Blaine let Kurt enter the room before him, Kurt smiled gratefully and realized that Blaine was quite the gentleman.

And when Blaine's face was struck with shock when he realized Kurt was holding out a chair for him, Kurt gave a small chuckle and winked.

Blaine wasn't used to the treatment, but he was completely in delight that Kurt thought of him as an equal person.

The two were seated when conversation blossomed. Blaine being the one to start it off, "So, were you in the Warblers?"

Blaine voice was hopeful; as in, he was nervous about Kurt's answer. He didn't want to be wrong to just assume.

But, nevertheless, Kurt's eyes glimmered with happiness, "Yeah, I was."

Memories came back to Blaine, "Wait… Are you the guy they were all talking about? The one with the amazing vocal range."

Laughter came from Kurt, "Yeah, I guess that would be me."

The door to the dining room opened and Eli and Danielle came in, carrying food. It was simple: a batch of lasagna and a set of green salad and bread sticks.

Blaine and Kurt thanked the two siblings. But Kurt couldn't help but question, "So, Eli… How long have you known?"

Eli's face was gentle, "Since you mentioned your dad." He gave a smile, "But I think I always knew. That's why we clicked as friends."

Blaine shook his head as the two left, "Those two…" Kurt smiled at the start, "can be such trouble sometimes. Blind date, huh?" The pair laughed.

"So you can sing," Blaine pointed out the obvious.

Kurt nodded his head, "And apparently so can you. Do I get to hear the magical voice?"

The addressed gave a kind laugh, "Only if I get to be honored with yours." The two made the deal.

Kurt took a bite of the lasagna and immediately fell in love. He uttered the words, "Amazing lasagna."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah. She used my mom's recipe. It's pretty brilliant."

* * *

The conversation died while they were having lunch. After a while, Blaine had to ask. "So how do you know Eli?"

Kurt swallowed the lasagna in his mouth and took the napkin from the table in patted his mouth, "We were both out walking and I kind of bumped into him. I spilt his coffee and I bought him a new one. And ever since then, we've been coffee buddies." A smile showed on Kurt's face.

Blaine nodded, "I see." Blaine shook his head, "Dalton, David and Wes, and Eli. How did we not meet before?"

Kurt gave a pathetic laugh, "I have no idea."

Blaine decided to change the subject, "So what do you do? Like, job wise."

Kurt cleared his throat, "I help plan weddings. My dad got remarried when I was sixteen and I planned it all. I was told I was good at it, so I continued."

Blaine's eyes shinned with amazement, "That's really brilliant."

Kurt laughed, "I guess so. It's just something I love to do. And what about you?"

Blaine looked down at his plate, "I'm not exactly doing anything at the moment. I've been helping my mom and dad around the house and that's about it."

"So do you live here?" Kurt looked around the room.

Blaine gave a chuckle, "Yeah. Eli's has his own place and Danielle's at college, so I'm the only one left that hasn't fully left yet." Blaine shook his head. "Is that pathetic? I'm twenty and I haven't even moved out."

Kurt shook his head, "No, no of course not. I would probably still be living at home, but I got a job a while back that needed my full attention here." Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "It's not a bad thing, Blaine. This is a lovely home. I would live here," Kurt joked.

The other boy laughed as well. He decided to continue on with family, "So I'm kind of a family guy, so… Tell me about your family."

A nod came from Kurt, "I have my dad. My mother died when I was young. Like I said, he remarried when I was sixteen; I set them up, actually. Her son, Finn, and I get along. He can be trouble sometimes, but he's my brother." Blaine's face stayed the same, but his mouth went dry. Kurt smiled fondly, "He's married to Rachel. She's very… snotty, sometimes. But you've got to love her. She was recently in a play."

Kurt was about to start again when Blaine finally said, "Anything one?" more to himself.

"Huh?" Kurt looked confused.

Blaine shook his head, "I know Finn, kind of. I only met him twice. But I went to Rachel's play, with Josh and Quinn."

Kurt's eyebrows rose, "You know Quinn?"

Blaine let out a laugh, "Josh is my cousin."

The boys shook their heads. Kurt summed it all up, "We both went to Dalton, but I missed you by a year and a half. We've both kept in touch with David and Wes. You know Finn somehow and he's my step-brother. Quinn, who's a good friend of mine, is dating your cousin. And Eli's my coffee buddy and he's your brother."

Kurt shook his head, eyebrows still raised. Blaine quirked an eyebrow and bit his lip, "How did we not meet before? We've heard of each other, you probably from the Dalton Warblers and me from Facebook, but we randomly meet one day at the mall and we have all of these connections. How is that possible?"

Laughter came from Kurt, "I have no idea. It's weird, though." He thought a moment, "But… I think, in a good way."

* * *

"I can't believe they hid my car." Blaine sulked while driving Kurt back to his house.

Kurt gave a chuckle and smiled, "I think it was sweet of them."

"To hide my car?" Blaine snapped his head to Kurt a few times. He knew what Kurt had meant, but smirked in amusement.

"No! To set us up." Kurt noted that his face was beginning to ache from smiling all afternoon.

Blaine gave a pity chuckle, "Yeah, I guess it was."

"Your sister can really cook. It was good." Kurt complimented. Blaine's answer was a grateful smile. "It's right up here. Blue house," Kurt motioned to the house.

Blaine pulled into the driveway and held a finger up. He shut off the car, grabbed his keys, and slid of his car and over to Kurt's side. He opened the door, smiling.

"You didn't have to do that." Kurt looked in amusement, but nevertheless, smiled with gratitude.

"I wanted to," Blaine confessed. The pair went up to the porch. "It was really nice getting to know you, Kurt."

Kurt's face flushed even after he told himself not to, "Same goes for you, Blaine." Kurt slipped his hands together and fiddled with them.

Blaine looked around the outside of the house, "Your place looks lovely."

"Yeah, well," Kurt thinned his lips, "It's a mess right now. But… maybe you'd like to see the inside sometime?" Kurt's heart had been racing and continued to race.

Blaine smirked, "Is that your way of asking if I'd like to see you again?"

An embarrassed laugh exploded from Kurt, "Possibly." He announced his answer.

Kurt's laughter stopped when Blaine lifted his hand to grip Kurt's. Blaine ran his thumb over his soft skin. Blaine took a deep breath, "I would _love_ to see you again."

"Oh really?" Blaine's eyes traveled down to Kurt's mouth as he let his tongue slip over his lips.

"Oh yeah," Blaine nodded his head.

Blaine stepped closer as Kurt didn't reply. He mimicked Kurt's actions. The pair's eyes caught each other's gaze.

Kurt let his hand slip from Blaine's as Blaine reached his hand up to softly run his thumb over Kurt's cheek. His fingers softly landed on the neck crease.

The two, as on the same thought wave, moved in towards each other. Kurt was the first to shut his eyes.

Blaine followed suit, but only cringed when his phone rang from his pocket. Blaine sighed in frustration and stepped back – much to Kurt's dismay.

"Hello?" Blaine answered his phone.

"_Hey, want to catch a movie?_"

Blaine groaned, "Josh, you have extremely bad timing."

"_Huh?_"

"Just go with Quinn." Blaine glanced over to Kurt who had his hand on his doorknob.

"_I can't. She's working on something. Come with me. Please?_"

"I'll call you later, okay? Bye," before Josh could reply, Blaine ended the call. "I'm… sorry about that." Kurt nodded. "Josh… uh, not important."

Kurt shook his head, "I should go inside, anyway."

Blaine's face flushed, "Oh, right…" His stomach twisted. "I guess I'll… see you around."

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as Blaine turned around to go back to his car. "Blaine?" He let the doorknob go and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah?" Blaine turned around.

"If we're going to see each other 'around', then I suggest we exchange numbers." Kurt smiled gently.

Blaine let his eyes shut, "You're so right. I'm sorry."

The two exchanged numbers and Blaine got into his car. "Call me tonight?" Kurt asked; he tried not to sound too hopeful.

Kurt relaxed as Blaine's smile appeared, "Of course." Blaine shut the car door and turned on his car. He put the car in reverse and was about to go when he rolled down the window on a late thought. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, I'm shutting off my phone." Blaine gave a smirk and let his eye do a wink. Kurt smiled fondly and nodded his head.

* * *

Kurt felt like he was in a dream. And he would wake up at any moment. But even if he did, he would believe he had the most amazing dream in the world. In his point-of-view, Blaine seemed so unreal but extremely genuine at the same thing.

His phone rang; _Mercedes Jones_. Kurt answered to a person who he did want to talk to.

"Hello, Mercedes."

"Hey… You sound happy. How did the blind date go?"

"It went wonderful, Cedes."

"Details, boy!" Mercedes insisted.

"You know that guy that I helped at the mall? Blaine?" Kurt bit his lip.

Mercedes gasped, "No way!"

Kurt smiled, "He's Eli's brother. And let me tell you, Cedes. It was probably the best date I have ever been on."

Mercedes insisted that Kurt tell her every detail. Kurt didn't bother protesting and told her about all the connections they had.

"Kurt, I am so happy for you." Mercedes giggled.

He smiled nevertheless, "He's wonderful." Kurt mentioned.

"Please tell me you got that boy's number this time."

Kurt laughed, "Of course. I made sure of it."

"Good. So when do I get to meet these brothers?" Kurt took notice that Mercedes sounded quite hurt.

"Soon, Mercedes. I promise." Kurt could tell by the silence that Mercedes was smiling. "He's calling me tonight… well, I think he is."

"Well, I better go then. You two have fun with your phone sex."

"Mercedes!" Kurt got halfway through with her name when the line went dead. He shook his head, but his face was completely flushed at the thought.

The couch didn't look comfy enough and he made his way back to the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and smiled in glee. The events of the day flashed back in his mind and he couldn't help but feel curious about what the future had to hold for him and Blaine.

Blaine walked in to his house and noticed that Danielle and Eli were in the living room watching television. They turned their heads to Blaine as he walked in.

* * *

"Eli, you devil." Blaine smirked.

His brother laughed, "I know."

"You sounded so nervous over the phone, though. Why?"

Eli bit his lip, "Honestly? I was worried you two could hate me for keeping you apart for so long. I wasn't one-hundred percent positive that coffee mate Kurt was car trouble Kurt either"

Danielle shook her head, "You guys are impossible. I should probably call mom and dad." Danielle reached for the phone on the table.

"Yeah, where are they?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"We told them Danielle had to do a photo shoot with cats," Eli smirked. Danielle laughed and Blaine shook his head.

"You guys are really weird." Blaine said. The other two siblings shrugged. Blaine's disapproving face turned into a generous smile. "Thank you, Eli."

The address brother nodded his head, "Blaine, you deserve it. And on the plus side, you don't have to worry about me meeting him."

Blaine's eyes widened, "That is a plus!" Eli shook his head and ignored the sarcasm.

The smile on Blaine's face wouldn't leave without a good reason. And even with that reason, the time didn't last for more than two minutes before Kurt scrambled back in his thoughts.

He felt like a giddy teenager all over again. Except, this time he wasn't a teenager and he was actually getting to know Kurt before anything happened.

Even so, Blaine looked at the clock in his room. _4:40 _was blinking at him. He grabbed his phone and scrolled until he found the name. He brought his phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" Kurt sweet, caring voice carried through his phones ear piece.

"Hey there, lovely; it's tonight." Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt's charming laughter.

* * *

A/N: I'm actually surprised I finished this today. This was the work of a very tired Megan that tried to write and plot it.  
As always, there are probably some mistakes. But bare with me!  
By the way, THANK YOU for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing!

**Edit: **sapphiretwin369 caught my mistake with the Mercedes and Kurt scene. I am so sorry. It is changed and replaced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.  
A/N: For those who read chapter six before I changed the scene with Mercedes and Kurt, I am so sorry about that. I added the last bit and forgot things. But, thank you to sapphiretwin369 that caught it.

* * *

On Saturday, Kurt and Blaine's five o'clock phone call lasted until six. Their conversation consisted of two debates; Katy Perry verses Lady Gaga and Madonna verses Britney Spears. The debate never really ended and the two called it a draw.

And on Sunday, Kurt was the one to call. Their conversation lasted an hour but that was okay with them. Blaine talked about his day with Eli and Danielle in Springfield when he and Eli had followed Danielle there. Kurt talked about his shopping spree with Mercedes.

Monday, their phone call lasted almost two hours. They talked about magazines, other interests, and music again. They had agreed on a movie date at Kurt's house for the next day. Furthermore, that's how they spent almost an hour talking about movies and what they were into.

So, the two of them were seated on Kurt's couch not really paying much attention to _A Walk to Remember_ and tried not to be awkward.

Blaine licked his lips. Kurt was picking at a nail as his hands were folded in his crossed legs. Kurt forced himself to stay focused on the movie, but that didn't stop him from feeling Blaine's eyes on him every once and a while.

Kurt continued to play with his hands as the movie passes on with the plot. Blaine kept thinking of ways to make the situation less awkward, but he fought with every situation and ended up doing nothing.

Finally, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand from his lap. He stopped and just held the hand in the air between them. Kurt's head snapped towards him in confusion. "You're going to regret taking that nail off."

Blaine smiled when Kurt relaxed. Kurt returned the smile and looked at their hands clapped together. "Um…"

"Is this too much?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and replied with a short answer, "No."

Blaine looked at their hands again and released his hand. He gave a chuckle at Kurt's confused face and slipped his fingers in between Kurt's and comfortably relaxed them in the hold.

A smile of comfort came across Kurt's face. A smirk came afterwards; he scooted closer to Blaine and got close enough for Kurt to move the intertwined hands down on their upper thighs. "This all right?"

A nod came from Blaine as he gave Kurt's hand a slight squeeze.

The two ended up with a paused movie after thirty minutes. They got up and got something to drink. Their hands didn't return in its holding when they returned to the couch.

The movie started once more. Kurt and Blaine both knew what was going to happen at the end and they were leading up to the finish.

Kurt tried his hardest to not tear up and he survived. Blaine knew what was happening, but didn't bother paying attention. He sucked in his cheeks as he watched Kurt in the corner of his eye.

"That was nice," Blaine said two movies later. Kurt and Blaine were standing by the door.

Kurt gave a smile, "Yeah, it was." Kurt licked his lips. Blaine's eyes trailed down and watched for a few seconds before bringing his eyes back up to meet Kurt's.

"We'll call each other tonight and talk?" Blaine knew the answer, but for the sake of conversation he said it.

"Of course," Kurt smiled.

Blaine bit his lip before he brought Kurt close to him and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt stopped for a mere second before he followed Blaine's actions. Blaine slightly pulled away and brushed his lips to Kurt's cheek. He gave a small kiss and pulled away.

Kurt's face flushed slightly and smiled with happiness. Blaine's dashing smile flashed on his face, "I'll see you later, Kurt."

The addressed nodded his head, "Yeah… I'll call you tonight." He reassured him.

Blaine's smile stuck, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Did ya kiss him?" Danielle's voice spoke in Blaine's ear.

Blaine laughed, "His cheek."

He heard a groan from Danielle, "His _cheek_? Do you not want to kiss him?"

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Huh? Of course I do…"

"Then do it already!"

"It's not that simple," he sighed. "We did hold hands, though." Blaine could just see Danielle shake her head.

"Blaine, you really are clueless when it comes to boys. You're amazingly great at being the gentleman and giving him respect. But you need to _loosen up_, man!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his sister, "Are you my love therapist?"

"That's what you called me for, isn't it?" Danielle's voice was strong and knowing. Blaine knew she was just being a smartass.

"You're hilarious, Dani." Blaine's sarcasm shinned through.

Danielle let out laughter, "Trust me! Just march right up to Kurt and just grab him like you can't wait anymore! And make sure you don't bump noses, because that'll defeat the purpose. Oh! And don't forget to slip—"

"Dani!" Blaine snapped.

His sister laughed, "Blaine, chill." Silence fell between the two as their phones were pressed to their ears. "I better go… My stupid homework won't do it itself."

"That's true." Blaine thought for a moment, "It's just a few more days." Blaine smiled to himself, "We all can't wait to have you home."

"Oh yes. Thanksgiving lunch at Uncle Andrew's house!" Danielle joked.

Blaine chuckled, "It's not that bad. Quinn's joining us."

Danielle gasped, "Really? Good! I like her."

"Yeah, she's okay. She knows Kurt."

Danielle's voice was dripping in disbelief, "No way."

"Yeah… they went to school together and were in glee club together."

"Well that's exciting."

"Yes, yes. But we really should get off the phone. You have homework, idiot."

A laugh came, "Okay, okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked Blaine over their nightly phone call.

"Oh, well… Thursday, my dad's family comes to our house and we have a nice lunch. And Friday, we go over to my Uncle Zack's. My mother's family is always there, maybe with the exception of a few." Blaine thought a moment, "I get to see Wes and Anna."

"Really? Why?"

Blaine gave a pathetic chuckle, "Oh… Wes is dating my cousin, Jill."

"Oh. Well, that's nice."

"Yeah. I think I heard Finn say something about Lima for you guys?"

A silence came from Kurt's end, but quickly he recovered, "Mhmm. Rachel, Finn, and I are going back up to Lima. We're having Rachel's dads join us."

"Dad_s_?"

"She has two gay dads. It's a really long story." Kurt bit his lip and moved from his couch to the kitchen. He looked around for anything to eat.

"Ah… Are you okay, Kurt? You seem really quiet."

"I'm fine," Kurt reassured.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt licked his lips, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes!" Kurt slightly snapped. He shut his eyes, "I'm just tired."

Blaine's eyebrows folded in confused, "Do you need me to let you go?"

"No! No, you don't need to let me go. I'm sorry… I'm fine, Blaine."

Blaine went silent for a good amount of time before he spoke again, "Do you have Skype?"

* * *

"I think this will come in handy over Thanksgiving." Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt's face.

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Blaine watched Kurt and tried to figure out if something was wrong. Kurt did look tired and he looked like he needed a good night's sleep. "How many hours of sleep do you usually get?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Uh," Kurt looked down at his phone. "About eight to nine hours." Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion.

Blaine took an inhaled breath, "And lately?"

"It varies." Kurt said bluntly.

"Well, what about last night?" Blaine's jaw tightened.

"Six hours." Kurt sat up straight. Blaine narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips. "Okay, four and a half." Kurt confessed.

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together and he shook his head, "Have you been doing things or can you not just get to sleep?"

Kurt bit his lip and rubbed his knee that was folded over his other leg. "Do we have to talk about this?"

Blaine nodded his head, "How often does this happen, Kurt?"

"Not very often. Blaine, can we talk about something else? I really don't want to talk about my sleep problems."

Blaine allowed his face to show hurt for just a moment as he straightened his back. Kurt took a deep breath and looked away from the computer screen. His breath caught in his throat slightly.

Kurt quickly regretted the way he told Blaine to drop the issue. Blaine could tell of his regret and watched Kurt's face.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was calm. Kurt snapped his head back to Blaine's face on the screen. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it."

He gave a grateful smile. The two were quiet for just a few seconds that felt like minutes before Kurt decided to change the subject. "Should we do this instead of phone calls?" Kurt's face flushed.

Blaine let out a laugh, "If you want to." Kurt nodded his hand in eagerness. "Then we will. It'll be nice; to see each other in between our dates." Blaine gave a wink.

Kurt gave a true smile, "That sounds amazing."

As the two talked about different things, singing came up once again.

"We should find a musical to watch and just sing." Blaine suggested. "That way, it'll be in a comfortable environment."

Kurt nodded his head, "That sounds great. Which musical should we watch?"

"Um…" Blaine bit his lip, "Do you like RENT?"

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed in excitement.

Blaine chuckled at his thrill, "Great. How about we have the date here?" Blaine looked around his room.

Kurt smiled, "Sure. Your room looks big…" Kurt observed.

Blaine smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I don't need this much space, but… you saw our house."

"Yeah, that's true. When should we have our date?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine thought a moment, "It probably needs to be before Thursday."

Kurt nodded, "So… tomorrow?" Kurt laughed.

"It's… It is Tuesday, isn't it?" Blaine bit his lip in embarrassment and smiled. Kurt nodded his head and smiled fondly. "Bring my jacket, will you? I let it at your house today."

"I saw your jacket earlier! I meant to mention it to you." Kurt's face was once again stuck in a smile.

"Well, that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then? I heard my dad's car outside." Blaine looked to the side to his window.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. I might have to call you with directions. I'm bad that stuff like that." Kurt smirked when he confessed.

The two said their final goodbyes.

XxX

Blaine shut his computer and went downstairs to greet his father. The events of what could happen the next day were stuck in his head, not leaving.

During the dinner, Blaine mentioned the date to his parents. Andrew just raised his eyebrows and continued to eat. Melanie, on the other hand, put down her fork. "Are you and this Kurt getting serious, Blaine?"

Blaine's face flushed. "Mom, it'll only be the third date."

She raised her head slightly and smiled, "And you said Eli set you two up?" Blaine's head nodded. "Well, I'm not leaving."

"Mom… It's not that big of a deal." Blaine was about to continue when he was cut off.

"Then I can stay." She gave a smirk and picked up her fork and went back to eating.

Blaine bit his lip, "If you want… I guess. But we're going to just watch RENT."

Andrew couldn't resist, "And where were you planning on doing so?"

He snapped his head towards his father, "My room."

"Why not the living room?"

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Uh, I just thought my room would be more comfortable. We're going to be watching a musical; probably be singing."

Andrew opened his mouth to say something when Melanie cut him off, "Andrew!" She snapped her voice. She turned back to Blaine, "I think it's a good idea to have some privacy in your room. It's fine. But I'm staying, okay?" Blaine nodded, "I won't bother you."

Blaine smiled in gratitude. He took a look at his father and watched him. Andrew returned to his food and ate, avoiding his family.

After eating, they all returned to their own business. Blaine was on his bed thinking about Kurt's sleeping problem and how they had that small argument.

He pulled out a random book and began to read for a bit. He couldn't put it down, and after a while, he looked at the clock and smiled. Blaine took out his phone and flipped through his contacts before finding _Kurt Hummel_. He sent a text message.

_It's 10, lovely. Get to bed, will you?_

Blaine set the phone on his bed beside him and waited for Kurt's reply. He face lit in a smile when his phone beeped for a new text message.

'_You would, Blaine. I'll try._' Came Kurt's reply.

Blaine bit his lip and typed a reply, '_Will you? Sleep is your friend, Kurt._' He tried his hardest to make it sound light and friendly.

Kurt's reply came, '_Lol, okay okay. I'll get to bed._'

The reply Blaine typed was quick, '_Good boy :)_'

A knock came from his door. He put his phone down, "Come in," He guessed it was his father and he guessed right.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi," he answered Andrew.

"I wanted to apologize." Andrew inhaled through his nose, "Can I sit?" he motioned towards the end of the bed. Blaine raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. Andrew took a seat, "I'm sorry for how I acted at dinner."

Blaine looked away for a moment, "Dad, it wasn't anything major. Not a big deal." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Andrew shook his head, "I overreacted, whether or not I showed it." Blaine swallowed and looked at him.

"Why would you overreact anyway? I'm twenty. I can take care of myself."

The phone beeped for a text message, but Blaine ignored it. Andrew shot a look at Blaine's phone, "I know. I guess I just… I'm trying to protect you."

Blaine thinned his lips, "You haven't even met Kurt…"

"Well maybe it's time I do." Blaine sat up straight. "What's he doing for Thursday or Friday?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "He… Dad, he has his own family in Lima to go to." Andrew nodded his head and licked his lips in thought. "You can meet him later?"

Andrew nodded his head and smiled lightly, "Yeah. Later." The phone beeped its remembering for the text message. He nodded towards the phone, "You better answer him. I'll get out of your hair. Get to bed soon, okay?"

"How'd you know it was Kurt?" Blaine asked as Andrew went to the door.

Andrew smiled at his son, "I didn't." He winked and left the room.

A smile spread on Blaine's face and looked down at his phone at Kurt's text, '_What time were you thinking for tomorrow? Forgot to ask._'

Blaine smirked and typed a reply, '_Noon?_'

He waited anxiously for Kurt's reply. Though, a part of him wishes that Kurt fell asleep. Still, his phone beeped Kurt's reply, '_That's fine._'

Blaine smiled. He bit his lip and typed the question he was extremely nervous about, '_Would you like to join my mom and me for lunch then?_'

He took a deep breath in and out and moved the phone back and forth in his hands. He really shouldn't be nervous but he was nonetheless.

'_I would love to. Should I bring anything? Arrive earlier?_' Kurt's reply came.

Blaine felt like a kid when he bounced on his bed. He jumped off of his bed and ran downstairs. He found Melanie in her bedroom. He knocked on the door.

Melanie looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if it was okay for Kurt to join us for lunch tomorrow." Blaine had his phone in his hand.

Melanie's face didn't respond, but licked her lips. "Sure, that's fine sweetie. I can't wait to meet him." She smiled at her son.

Blaine nodded his head, "He's wondering if he needs to bring anything."

Melanie laughed, "You already asked him, huh?" Blaine shrugged in embarrassment. "Tell him he doesn't need to bring anything. Lunch will be at noon."

Blaine smiled widely, "Thanks, mom!" She nodded.

He walked away as she turned back to her book. Blaine quickly typed a reply, '_No you don't need to bring anything or come earlier. Just bring yourself at noon. :)_'

Blaine ended up in his bed again when Kurt answered, '_Okay. I guess I'll try and go to sleep now. See you tomorrow!_'

A smiling Blaine typed one last message before putting his phone on the charger, '_Goodnight, lovely._'

Blaine's head fell down on the pillow. He got up and got ready for bed. And when Kurt's reply didn't come, he went back to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

XxX

Kurt was flipping through the text messages between him and Blaine. He smiled at the content. He didn't know what to think of having lunch with Blaine's mother, but he was hoping it was something good.

He plugged his phone in the charger and placed it on the bedside table. He smiled to himself as he thought about the next day.

His phone started to ring and he immediately sat up and grabbed the device. He was a bit disappointed when Rachel was the one calling.

"Hello, Rachel."

"Hey! Did I wake you?"

"No." Kurt said shortly.

"Good. So I wanted to talk to you about Thursday. Should we leave tomorrow night? Because I have a feeling tomorrow will be horrid to drive."

Kurt bit his lip, "Uh…"

"Finn said he called his mom and she said she'd be willing to have us tomorrow night."

"Okay…"

"So would that be okay with you? Or do you want to wait until Thursday? Because I would totally be okay either way. It all matters really to you and –"

"Rachel, it's really fine with me. I have a date with Blaine tomorrow. So what time were you thinking?"

"You do?" Rachel's voice was dripping with shock. "How's that going?"

"It's going fine, Rachel. But yes, I do."

"Oh… Okay. Well, we could leave at seven? Eight?"

Kurt shut his eyes, "Rachel, can we talk about this tomorrow? I have a headache and I really want to sleep." Well, technically he was feeling a headache coming along.

"Fine. When's your date so I can avoid calling then?"

"Noon." Kurt said quickly and shortly.

* * *

_Good morning, sweetness._

_**Lol good morning.**_

_Did you sleep at all?_

_**Some, yeah.**_

_How many hours?_

_Okay, sorry. Are you ready for today?_

_**Yeah :) Are you sure I shouldn't bring anything?**_

_Of course. You're our guest, Kurt._

_**Okay only if you're sure.**_

_I am. See you in a few hours ;)_

* * *

Kurt shook his head when he saw Quinn calling. "Hello?" Silence. "Quinn?"

"Kurt…" A soft whisper said.

"Quinn, what is it?" He stopped walking around and sat down on the couch. Blaine's jacket was placed beside him.

"I… Oh God, Kurt." Quinn's voice quivered.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"I sang with Sam." Quinn's voice was soft; Kurt barely heard her.

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "You _sang_ with Sam?"

"Yes."

"Just singing happened?" Quinn's answer was the same. "Quinn, honey, I don't think that's a crime."

Quinn went silent for a moment, "I, I almost kissed him. His voice… I forgot how it felt to sing with him."

Kurt opened his mouth slightly and thought of what to say, "Quinn, do you still love Sam?"

Kurt heard Quinn gasp and hold her breath, "I don't know, Kurt… I don't know if I can even go back to Sam, or if I want to. I don't… I don't know if I could bear to do that to Josh. Oh God, Josh." He heard Quinn whimper.

Kurt bit his lip, "Listen to me, Quinn." The addressed girl went silent, "If you really care about Josh. I suggest you tell him. Keep it honest."

"You're right."

"Good. So, call him okay?"

"I… Should I wait until after Thanksgiving?"

"That's up to you, babe."

Quinn went silent for a moment. "Thank you, Kurt."

"Of course."

A laugh came from Quinn, "How are you and Blaine?"

Kurt shook his head nevertheless, "Quinn…"

"What? I'm curious. Is he a good kisser?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Quinn! My goodness. I don't know. We've only had our second date. We're developing first." The silence between them happened. "I'm seeing him at noon."

"Ooh, a date?"

"Possibly." Kurt smirked.

"You better get ready, then. Thanks for listening, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "Of course, babe."

* * *

_Hey, you._

_KURT HUMMEL._

_Answer me, man!_

_**What is it Blaine?**_

_Took you long enough._

_**So sorry lol. What is it?**_

_I just wanted to say hello :)_

_**Can I be honest with you?**_

_What is it?_

_**I'm a bit nervous about meeting your mom.**_

_Hah you don't need to be. Mom will love you._

_**Well what if she doesn't?**_

_**I mean, really… Sometimes people don't like me.**_

_**What if she finds me weird?**_

_**My voice is a curse and it's annoying sometimes.**_

_**Maybe I shouldn't go. We can do the musical thing this weekend.**_

_Are you done?_

_**I guess so.**_

_She'll love you. People do too like you. You aren't weird. Your voice is unique and very cute, not a curse._

_Oh and I will extremely sad if you don't show up today. :(_

_**Okay… If you say so.**_

_I do sweetness._

* * *

Blaine looked at the clock; _11:35_. He made his way down the stairs. He heard the television on, as well as noise in the kitchen.

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he stepped into the living room. He stopped a few feet away from the door way. His father was sitting on the couch, watching sports. "Dad?"

Andrew looked over at his son, "Hello, Blaine." He smiled.

"What are you doing home?"

"I called in sick." Andrew stood up and moved his way to pass Blaine. He quickly followed him to the kitchen.

Melanie turned her head as she saw the boys enter. "We still have some time. Have you talked to Kurt, Blaine?"

"Yeah, we've been talking through text…" Blaine looked back and forth between his parents. "Why are you here, dad?"

Melanie laughed, "Me and your father had a talk with Eli this morning. We talked about this Kurt character and we've decided that we should meet him."

"We've only known each other for four days…" Blaine was confused.

"Eli seems to think that he's a good guy that we deserve to meet." Andrew announced.

Blaine shook his head and left his parents in the kitchen.

* * *

_Wes Parker_ blinked at Blaine. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! Listen, I can't get a hold of Jill so I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you think your family would mind if mom and I are a bit late? I have to take my mom to the doctor."

Blaine took a breath in, "What happened, Wes?"

"Nothing!" Wes replied quickly. "We just had to change an appointment and the only time was Friday at eleven."

Blaine took only a few moments, "Don't worry about it, Wes. Take your time, okay? We'll understand."

Wes' voice was dripping with gratitude, "Thank you, Blaine."

"Of course, Wes. But hey, I have to go. Kurt will be here soon."

"Oh yeah, I heard about you two. Congrats."

Blaine laughed, "Thank you? My parents are meeting him today." Blaine bit his lip.

"Really?" Wes laughed, "How long have you been together?"

"Uh…" Blaine as well laughed, "About four days, if you want to call it together."

Wes gave a laugh, "Of course, of course." Silence fell between them. "Well, why don't I let you go? Tell me how the meet goes."

"Oh you know I will." Blaine smiled. "Tell your mom I say hello."

"I will. I'll talk you later." The two said their goodbyes.

* * *

_**I'm leaving now. Still nervous.**_

_Don't be! Oh by the way, my dad will be joining us. I'll tell you more when you get here._

_**Oh boy.**_

_You'll be great :)_

_**If you say so.**_

_Now stop texting while you drive. And take the right way and not the long way._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm guilty of make some pretty boring posts. But I do have plans, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.

* * *

Blaine opened his front door and smiled at Kurt, "Good boy; you're here just in time."

Kurt smiled slightly, "Yeah, well." He shrugged. "Your dad's here too?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah. He and mom apparently had a talk with Eli today. He wants to meet you." He bit his lip. Kurt's face showed fear. Blaine gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Kurt. They will both love you."

A nod came from Kurt, not fighting him. "Here's your jacket." Kurt smiled and Blaine slipped the jacket out of his hands.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled. He tossed it on a near-by chair. He nodded his head towards the kitchen, "Come on. They'll be waiting." Blaine placed a hand on the small of Kurt's back and he guided them both to the door.

Kurt walked in to notice that the table was all set with food, four chairs surrounding the medium-sized table.

Blaine looked at his mother and father that were by the island. "Mom, dad. This is Kurt." He said simply.

Melanie moved over to Kurt, "Hello, Kurt." She stuck out a hand. "I'm Melanie." She gave a polite smile.

Kurt gripped her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt thought it would be polite to address her as such.

Her eyebrows rose and shook her head, "Oh no, please. Call me Melanie, sweetie." Kurt smiled gratefully. She let Kurt's hand go and looked at her husband that was walking over to them.

Blaine smiled at his father as the tall man stuck out a hand for Kurt to shake, "Good to meet you, Kurt. My name's Andrew and you can call me Andrew all right?"

Kurt nodded and smiled, gripped his hand as well, and said, "You too, Andrew."

"Why don't we eat? I'm hungry." Blaine suggested.

"Yes, lets." Melanie moved over to the table. The four sat down at the table in a circle. When Melanie sat down, Andrew placed himself to her left. Blaine move and pulled out the seat to Melanie's right for Kurt. Blaine looked over at his father when he sat down side him.

Andrew winked quickly and gave a small smile.

After a short time, the conversation was alive and Kurt felt relaxed. Blaine talked to his father about sports and they continued to have the friendly argument. Kurt and Melanie were talking about Kurt's wedding planning business he works on.

"He should have passed the ball." Andrew spoke.

"Yeah, but he couldn't see anyone. He was completely covered. He's not the tallest player." Blaine argued.

Andrew nodded his head and didn't respond when he heard Melanie speak.

"So you work alone most of the time?"

Kurt took a breath in, "Yeah, pretty much. Sometimes the wedding party helps, but other than that, I do it myself."

Melanie nodded, "What got you started?"

Kurt gave a smile, "Well, I've been dreaming of it I guess for some time. But then my dad was getting married and I set it up all by myself. That's really what started it."

Andrew spoke, "So how many have you done?"

Melanie and Kurt turn their heads to look at Andrew. Kurt replied, "Include and my dad's and my brother's, I've done fifteen weddings so far."

Andrew's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

Kurt nodded and smiled, "I like it. It's stressful, but I like it."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and nodded.

* * *

"That was a really good meal, Melanie." Kurt complimented.

"Well, thank you, Kurt." She smiled at him.

Blaine looked at his father. "Well?" He whispered.

Andrew blinked and nodded his head with a smile on his face, "He seems like a nice guy, Blaine."

"He is." Blaine responded.

"Then don't let him go." Blaine was a bit shocked at his father's words, but quickly forget as his father spoke again, "Well, I better get to the store." Andrew spoke loud enough for Kurt and Melanie to hear.

Melanie looked over at her husband. He gave a wink and she smiled softly. "_We_ better go to the store." She turned to Blaine and Kurt, "You two have fun watching RENT." Melanie hugged Blaine and he kissed her cheek.

Andrew and Melanie left the house; Blaine and Kurt watch them leave. "I guess they just needed to meet you to trust us."

"Hmm?" Kurt turned and looked at Blaine in confusion.

"Oh…" Blaine moved from the door and to the staircase. He turned around to look at Kurt and bobbed his head for a sign for Kurt to follow. "You know, since we're…" Kurt was beside him. "Seeing each other?" The statement was more in the form of a question.

Kurt smiled, "Seeing each other huh?"

Blaine shrugged and started to walk up the stairs and Kurt followed, "Too much?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, it's fine." Kurt smirked when he slipped his hand in Blaine's. His head snapped to Kurt and looked down at his hand and smiled.

"Just down the hall." Blaine told him. They reached Blaine's room and Blaine opened the door for Kurt.

He stepped in, letting go of Blaine's hand, and looked around the room. It was huge. With a queen-sized, a large wooden desk, a nice new dresser, and a love seat that was opposite of a TV entertainment center. It was very spacey.

"Your room is nice." Kurt spoke his observation to Blaine. He turned and saw Blaine putting in the DVD.

Blaine smiled gratefully, "Yeah, it's nice." He grabbed the remote. "You ready?" He smirked.

Kurt shrugged, "I guess so." He smirked. "Are you?"

Blaine gave a laugh, "Yeah. Let's sit." Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit with him on the love seat.

He sat down and folded his legs into a fold. "Your parents are nice." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Blaine smiled as the movie came on. "Join me?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt grinned and nodded.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_" Blaine and Kurt began.

Kurt smiled, singing in the lyrics, as he heard Blaine's voice. Blaine did the same, a smile practically stuck on his face.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?_"

Blaine and Kurt got lost in the song as they continued to sing.

"_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._"

Blaine took a hold on Kurt's hand as they kept on singing.

"_How about love? How about love?_" Kurt's face flushed as he sang. Blaine gave a quick smirk. "_How about love? Measure in love._" Kurt squeezed his hand just slightly. "_Seasons of love. Seasons of love._"

Joanne's solo part came and Kurt gave Blaine a look. Blaine nodded his head.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes!_" Kurt began. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minute; how do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_" Kurt raised his eyebrows and waited for Blaine to start Collins' part.

"_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way she died._"

Blaine held the note as Kurt began to sing once more, "_It's time to now sing out, though the story never ends_."

The two continued together, "_Let's celebrate! Remember a year in the life of friends. Remember the love! Remember the love! Seasons of love!_"

Both continued with Joanne's solo together, "_Oh you got to, go to remember the love. You know that love is a gift from up above. Share love, give love, spread love. Measure, measure your life in,_" Blaine stopped singing.

Kurt finished the last note, "_**Love**__._"

The song ended and the move actually started, and the two just watched each other. Finally, Kurt spoke, "You have an amazing voice."

Blaine gave a laugh and his face flushed, "Not as amazing as yours. Wow!" The smile on his face widened if possible.

The two continued to sing what they felt comfortable singing and they didn't rush each other. They just continued on their way through the movie.

XxX

"_The samples won't delay but the cable._" Kurt began Joanne's part to the song Tango Maureen.

Blaine took Mark's part, "_There's another way, say something, anything._"

"_Test, one, two, three,_"

"_Anything but _that_._" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"_This is weird,_"

"_It's weird._"

"_Very weird,_"

"_Fucking weird."_ Blaine swore. He smirked as Kurt's eyes flashed with humor.

"_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do. Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones, and top it all off – I'm with you!_"

"_Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_"

"_As a matter of fact,_" Kurt sang.

"_Honey, I know this act. It's called the 'Tango Maureen'._" Blaine gripped the hand that was in his and pulled Kurt up. "_The 'Tango Maureen'!_" Blaine sang with feeling. "_It's a dark, dizzy marry-go-round. As she keeps you dangling._"

Kurt butt in, "_You're wrong,_"

"_You're heart she is mangling._"

"_It's different with me._" Kurt put the other hand on his chest.

"_And you toss and you turn, cause her cold eyes can burn._" Blaine twisted his arm around Kurt and turned him, hinting that they should do the dance. Kurt smirked. "_Yet you yearn and churn and rebound._"

"_I think I know what you mean…_" Kurt sang.

And together, the two sang, "_The 'Tango Maureen'._"

Blaine started singing after that, "_Has she ever pouted her lips and called you,_" Blaine pouted his lips, "_'Pookie'?_"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "_**Never**__,_"

"_Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?_"

"_This is… spooky._" Kurt widened his eyes, "_Did you swoon when she walked through the door?_"

"_Every time, so be…_" Blaine wrinkled his nose and lifted his hand up and copied Mark, "_cautious._"

Kurt moved out of Blaine's grasp and walked away from him, "_Did she moon over other boys?_"

"_More than moon,_" Blaine matched his movements.

"_I'm getting…_" Kurt shut his eyes tight, clenching his stomach, "_nauseous._"

After that, Blaine put his hands on his hips. Kurt undid his tie and through it on the loveseat. Then, as they knew the movie movements by heart, they began to do exactly what Joanne and Mark was doing on the TV screen that was forgotten.

"_**Where'd you learn to tango?**_" Blaine spoke.

"_**With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?**_"

The two stopped, just like the movie, and Blaine replied, "_**With Nanetter Himmelfarb, the Rabbi's daughter in the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center.**_"

Kurt copied Joanne, and they did it backwards.

"_**It's hard to do this backwards.**_" Blaine's voice cracked, and he watched Kurt.

Kurt turned Blaine and ducked him down, "_**You should try it in heels.**_" Blaine was bracing himself for a drop but Kurt laughed. "I'm not dropping you." He smirked. He pulled Blaine up and the two began to tango once more.

Kurt swung his leg up just a tad, and Blaine gripped it gently. "_She's cheated._"

"_She cheated._" Blaine sang.

"_Maureen cheated._" Kurt smirked; he knew what was coming.

"_Fucking cheated._" Blaine almost gave a laugh.

"_I'm defeated, I should give up right now._"

With Kurt's back supported all the way though the dance, Blaine sung again, "_Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might._"

"_I'd fall for her still anyhow._" Kurt sang.

They continued the dance with themselves, just making up a quick dance.

"_When you're dancing her dance you don't stand a chance. Her grip of romance makes you fall._" The two sang together.

"_So you think, might as well._" Blaine held Kurt close.

"_Dance a tango to hell._" Kurt caught his breath.

"_At least I'll have tangoed at all._" They continued with the regular dance, singing together. "_The 'Tango Maureen'; gotta dance until your diva is through. You pretend to believe her, cause in the end you can't leave her._"

The two watch each other eyes, just having the movie playing in the background. "_But in the end it will come, still you have to be dumb. Until you're glum,_" Blaine turned Kurt around and with his arm gripping his lower stomach, "_and you bum and turn blue._" Kurt nervously flipped his legs up and brought them together quickly and pressed his back into Blaine's chest for support.

Blaine quickly turned him around and they danced almost touching cheeks. Blaine sang, "_Why do we love when she's mean?_"

"_And she can be so obscene._" Kurt pulled away from Blaine and just stood in front of him, flushed. "_My Maureen._"

And together, their voices collided together in the last words, "_the 'Tango Maureen'._"

Their hearts raced. Kurt never felt so excited. Blaine never felt so strong.

The two caught their breaths and they stared at each other as the movie played on. Kurt bit his lip, "You were…" Kurt thought of the right words. "You were great."

Blaine smiled a dashing smile, "So were you. Let's sit back down." Blaine moved over to the couch and sat down, Kurt followed suit. Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt's, intertwining their fingers as the next song came on. They smiled at each other and paid attention to the movie.

The next scene showed up and Blaine laughed to himself. Kurt looked over at him, "What is it?"\

Blaine bit his lip, "Promise not to laugh?"

"Sure." Kurt was curious.

"My brother is completely in love with Rosario Dawson. So when I was trying to deny that I was gay, I probably watched RENT a thousand times."

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why would I laugh at that?"

He shrugged, "So when Eli caught me watching it, I said I was watching Rosario. But most of the time, I was just so obsessed with Angel and Collins. It seemed… like they accepted homosexuality and it looked so normal in the movie. So unlike my school back then."

Kurt nodded and smiled softly at him. He made a mental note to ask him his coming out story later.

The two continued to sing or hum the songs. Over time, Kurt moved over closer to Blaine. After a while, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and brought his arm around Kurt's shoulders, bringing him even closer to his person.

XxX

Kurt smiled and slipped off the love seat. He grabbed Blaine's hand, "_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses._" Blaine smiled with compassion. "_Be my lover and I'll cover you._"

Blaine gripped both of Kurt's hands in his own, "_Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't get much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare._" He brought one of Kurt's hands up to his lips and kissed it slightly. "_I'll be there and I'll cover you._"

The two smiled at one another and they began to sing together, "_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love on life, be my life._" Blaine, on instinct tore back from Kurt and with a laugh from him, they copied Angel and Collins.

Kurt pressed his back into Blaine's chest once more. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hands and started to rock them as they sang, "_Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat._" Blaine spun Kurt around and wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt's hands gently landed on Blaine's neck, "_You'll be King, and I'll be your castle._"

Blaine's heart fluttered at Kurt's touch, "_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat._"

Together in their hold, "_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love on life, all my life._" Blaine let go of Kurt and placed his hands in his once more. "_I've longer to discover something as true as this is._"

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._"

"_If you're cold and you're lonely,_"

"_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._" Blaine released their hands and brought Kurt close to him, rocking him in his arms.

"_You've got one nickel only._" Kurt's face flushed and his heart raced, "_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._"

"_When you're worn out and tired,_" Blaine looked down at Kurt's lips and he tightened his grip.

"_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._"

"_When your heart has expired._" Blaine's eyes were back and forth between Kurt's eyes and Kurt's singing lips.

Both their hearts racing, they began to sing together, "_Oh, lover, I'll cover you._" Blaine pressed his forehead up against Kurt's. He brought his hands from around Kurt's waist to the crease of his neck.

"_Yeah, oh, lover,_" Kurt brought his arms around Blaine and he moved his body closer.

And with three words, they held the last note, "_I'll cover you._"

They stood still, their foreheads supporting each other. Silence in the movie took place; Angel and Collins were kissing.

Kurt took an inhaled breath, "Blaine…" he whispered.

His voice; Kurt's voice. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Blaine brought his lips onto Kurt's. Something that needed to be done a long time ago. Something that both Blaine and Kurt wanted to do since they met.

There was no 'spark', no fireworks. It was just a kiss. A kiss shared between boyfriends, their first kiss. Their first kiss that made their stomachs turn. That made their hearts beat right out of their chests. That made them beyond excited.

Blaine was the one to pull away, gasping for air. His eyes landed on Kurt's closed ones. Kurt slowly opened his eyes. They were both out of breath, but Kurt's was completely caught in his throat. The two continued to stare. Maureen's voice shouted through their hearing range.

Their flushed faces broke out in smiles. All the happiness they could imagine, there. Just in the moment. The moment where they go hand-in-hand, gripping onto each other like their lives depended on it, and seated back down on the love seat with their hearts still racing and that turn in their stomachs still there.

They were comfortable, just not saying a word. Because everything that needed to be said, was already said through that simple first kiss.

XxX

They barely paid attention to the movie, but when the saddest part came along; Kurt couldn't help but tear up. Blaine repositioned his body to be propped up against the arm rest. And brought and arm around Kurt and he slipped right in the fold of Blaine's body.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you, yeah._" Blaine's voice was soft as he sang along with Collins in Kurt's ear. "_Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. I'll be there and I'll cover you._"

Blaine was joined by Kurt, "_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love on life, all my life._" He held Kurt closer to him. He kissed the top of his head.

"_I've longed to discover something as true as this is,_" Blaine's words were more than just a song. And Kurt listened, not singing. "_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._"

"_If you're cold and you're lonely._" Kurt sang even more softly.

"_With a thousand sweet kisses,_" Blaine pressed his cheek to Kurt's hair and parked it there.

"_You're got one nickel only._" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._"

"_When you're worn out and tired,_"

"_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._"

"_When your heart is expired._" Kurt moved one arm back up and pressed it to Blaine's heart and felt his heart racing.

"_Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah. Oh lover, I'll cover you._" Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._" Kurt looked up at Blaine's face. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand seasons of love._"

"_I'll cover you, oh._" Blaine didn't bother holding out his note as he brought his lips onto Kurt's for a brief kiss.

The two stayed like that.

* * *

The movie ended. Kurt was still in Blaine's arms. The two just stayed and Blaine shut it off by the remote.

Kurt smiled in Blaine's touch. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Kurt thought of how to word the question, "You don't have to tell me, but… What's your coming out story?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and looked at Kurt. He tapped Kurt to sit up. Once Kurt did he looked at Blaine, "You sure you want to know?"

Kurt nodded, "But you really don't have to tell me now if you don't want to just yet."

Blaine shook his head and moved to get comfortable. "It's a bit boring."

A smile spread on Kurt's face, "Oh, of course it is. Just… tell me."

A nod came from Blaine, "I always knew I was different. But my classmates found me extremely indifferent. In sixth grade; that's when I started to get taunted. Name calling, pushing, stuff like that." Kurt nodded. "Seventh grade was when I was trying to deny the fact I liked guys. That's when RENT came along in my life.

"But… We were watching this movie in school one day and all the girls were fawning over the guys in the movie. The boys were fawning over the girls in the movie. I was surrounded by the girls, mainly because of the seating. And one of the girls said something about a guy being hot… I agreed, mainly to myself. But they heard me."

Blaine stopped talking for a moment. He thought back, but was silent. Kurt encouraged, "Take your time. No need to rush it."

Blaine smiled in gratitude, "That's how people found out that I was gay. They even called Eli gay. He's one year older than me, so he was in eighth grade." Kurt nodded in understanding. "So now the teasing was about all of my differences, as well as my sexuality." Blaine went quite and his eyes went dark.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and waited for Blaine to continue. "Eighth grade… I was thirteen going on fourteen. I was getting harassed every single day." He paused, looking away from Kurt. "I had heard about Dalton. So, I tried convincing my parents to let me go since Christmas break." Blaine looked down at the carpet, not saying a word for a quite some time.

"… Blaine?" Kurt questioned if he should have spoke.

He snapped back to Kurt, "Sorry… Memories, I guess."

Kurt shook his head, "If you don't feel comfortable about this…"

"No, it's fine." Blaine nodded his head and continued, "It was April twenty-first. It was Friday. Eli was hanging out with some friends. Some upper classmen had found out about me, about his brother."

"What happened to him?"

Blaine inhaled a breath, "He came home, about an hour earlier than he said he would. Mom made us take him to the hospital. He had a broken rib and a bruised lung. They almost broke his arm. His face was all black and blue." His eyes watered with the memory.

Kurt sat up straight at the sight. "Blaine…" He spoke softly. He took a hold of his hand. Blaine smiled gratefully.

"I spent all summer _begging_ my parents to enroll me at Dalton." He shook his head, "I spent a week in that high school." He looked straight into Kurt's eyes, "They finally changed their mind, though."

Kurt felt sick, "Changed their mind?" Blaine nodded. "How?" Kurt knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

Blaine licked his lips for moisture, "I was pushed out of a window on the second floor of the school."

Kurt's breath stopped. "_What_?" He shook his head, "Oh my God, Blaine…" Kurt gripped Blaine's hands and brought them to his lips. He lightly kissed the fingers that graced his lips.

A happy smile showed across Blaine's face, "Then I went to Dalton. I was safe. And you know the rest."

Kurt nodded his head. "What did your parents say when…?" Kurt was cut off.

"They weren't okay with it at first. But they accepted me, all because of Eli. He's very… open about things and is extremely persuasive when it comes to accepting people." Blaine smirked.

A smile came across Kurt's face as he thought back to when he told off Finn. "Yeah… So he was okay with you?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded. "He had known since we were ten and eleven, he said. He said I told him that I thought Daniel Radcliffe was really, _really_ cute."

Kurt broke out in laughter and Blaine couldn't help but join him. Kurt shook his head, "Of course you would." Blaine shrugged and flashed his face of innocence to Kurt. "You know that does work with me." Kurt shook his head.

"Fine, fine." Blaine licked his lip for a different reason other than moisture, "But… my parents accepted me eventual, obviously. They left us alone." He quirked an eyebrow and winked.

Kurt gave a chuckle, "You don't say."

Blaine smiled as Kurt moved over and pressed a kiss on his lips. Blaine moved one hand on the crease of his neck and the other on Kurt's back. He pulled Kurt closer. Kurt pulled back, though.

"Blaine… Thanks for telling me."

He nodded, "As long as you promise to tell me about yours later."

"Later?" Kurt smirked.

"Yes, because right now I want to pay you in a thousand sweet kisses."

* * *

A/N: Well... I kind of hoping this makes up for some of the content in the more boring chapters. Maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." Blaine smiled sadly as he fondled Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled softly and licked his lips, "But I'm going to miss you even more."

The two stood in front of Kurt's house, with Rachel and Finn inside. Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek. "We still have Skype, though." He said, as he convinced himself.

A smile spread on Kurt's face, "Yeah, we do." He leaned into Blaine's hand.

"Kurt?" Rachel walked out of the house to find Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and smiled sweetly at the new arrival, "Hello, Rachel."

She gave a smile, "Hi, Blaine." Her grin faded and looked at Kurt, "Are we leaving soon?"

Kurt nodded, "Just let me say goodbye." He passed a look to Blaine for Rachel to see.

"We're only going to be gone a few days." Rachel complained. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped.

"Fine, fine. Going." She huffed. The door closed after her.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, "Sorry about that…" He gave a shy grin.

Blaine shrugged, "No harm done." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close. "We better say goodbye. I don't want Finn coming out here." Blaine smirked and widened his eyes when he said the boy's name.

Kurt gave a small laugh and smiled widely at Blaine's touch, "Right." Kurt placed a hand in the crease of Blaine's neck, "I'll see you later tonight." His smile turned into a smirked.

Blaine tried a laugh, "I guess you will." Kurt nodded. Blaine tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips on Kurt's. Their kiss lasted until they had to pull away for air.

The two smiled at each other in happiness. "Like I said, I'll see you tonight."

A nod came from Blaine, "Yeah." He thought a moment as they went silent, "Will you be driving there?"

"Finn and I will be taking turns, probably. Rachel will be nagging about Finn's driving." Kurt answered.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "I better go then. You drive safely and be a complete backseat driving when Finn's driving." He winked.

Kurt laughed, "I will, don't worry." Blaine slipped his lips onto Kurt's once more. He continued on his way to his car. Kurt couldn't help but follow him. They reached the car and Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's again. "Don't forget to call or text me when you get home."

Blaine gave a laugh, "Yes, sir." He smirked at his boyfriend. He slipped into his car.

The spoken to boy shook his head, "I'll see you later." He said one more time.

"You will." Blaine winked and smiled his dashing smile before he drove off.

Kurt watched from the street as Blaine drove off. He didn't head back inside until Blaine's car was out of sight.

* * *

"I'm glad you made it okay." Blaine spoke through the headphones in Kurt's ears.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, me too. Sorry I'm late, though."

Blaine shrugged, "No big deal. Traffic, was it?"

A shake of the head came from Kurt, "No. My dad felt the need to give me the protection talk… again."

"Huh?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up in shock.

Kurt gave a laugh, "Rachel let it slip that I was seeing you."

"Oh," Blaine slightly relaxed. "You hadn't told him?"

"I haven't really talked to him…" Kurt defended. "I was going to tell him tonight, when I got off the video call with you." Blaine nodded his head, understand. "Rachel wants to stay the whole weekend." Kurt confessed.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, "Why? Her dads?" he guessed.

Kurt's eyebrows rose slightly but nodded his head, "She hasn't seen them in a while."

Blaine nodded and thought a moment, "So you're staying there?"

An inhaled breath came from Kurt, "I don't know. We only brought one car up, so if Rachel gets her way like she always does, then… yeah, I'll probably have to stay."

A nod came from Blaine, "Okay. Well… Skype." Blaine only had to speak one word for Kurt to know what he meant.

That conversation ended and the two talked for an hour before Kurt yawned for the fourth time during the video call. Blaine insisted that they log off and get some sleep.

Kurt protested for a bit before he slowly but surely gave up the fight. The two said their goodbyes.

Kurt lied awake for just a few hours and with Blaine's face burning into his mind, he finally got to sleep.

Blaine stayed up for an hour more until Melanie came to his door and told him she was going to bed so she could get a good night's rest for the next day. Blaine followed his mother's actions.

* * *

'_Good morning_' Blaine sat in the kitchen helping his mother as much as he could when he sent the text message to Kurt. They had promised to text all day if and when they could.

He placed the phone on the table as he waited. Finally, the phone beeped and Blaine snatched it up, '_Good morning! Did you sleep well?_'

Blaine smiled at the phone, '_Yeah. And you?_' Right after the message sent, Blaine quickly sent another, '_Oh and happy Thanksgiving._'

Melanie shook her head at Blaine and he made it known that he was ignoring her. The phone beeped once more, '_Yeah I slept good. Happy Thanksgiving to you too. What you doing?_'

'_Helping mom with cooking. Trying at least._' Blaine pressed send and looked at Melanie. She smiled at him.

"You two are acting like a teenagers."

"Well, that's not fair to say, mom. Kurt's still a teenager." Blaine smirked.

Melanie shook her head, "You know that is not that I meant." Her voice snapped back.

Blaine's face fell, "I know…" The magical beep came back.

'_Tell her hi for me. Rach and I are about to finish cooking._'

The smile returned on Blaine's face, "Kurt says hi."

A laugh came from Melanie, "Tell him the same."

Blaine nodded. '_She says hi. Sounds fun! (Not?)_' Blaine look back at Melanie, "Are you sure I can't do anything?" He asked as his phone was still in his hand.

Melanie shook her head, "Not yet. I can do this. Besides, you need your hourly dose of Kurt time." She gave an innocent smile.

Blaine glared at her. '_Not. She does everything wrong! :) I'll talk to you later._' Kurt replied.

'_OK text me when you can._' Blaine placed his phone back on the table and watched for Kurt's reply.

'_You know I will._' Blaine considered that conversation over and he stood up.

"You don't need to do anything yet. Why don't you call Eli? He hasn't arrived yet."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean? I thought he was in his old room?"

Melanie shook her head, "He didn't come home yesterday and he hasn't shown up this morning. Just call him, will you?"

Blaine gripped the phone in his hand. He continued looking at Melanie, "Have you tried calling?"

She nodded her head, "No answer. Tried four times."

He pressed a few buttons and the phone was calling Eli. Ring after ring. Blaine bit his lip and left the kitchen. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and made his way outside.

"_Hey you reached Eli-_"

Blaine ended the call. He waited a few seconds before trying again. Ring after ring. He felt for his keys; they were still up in his room. Blaine waited patiently.

"_Hey you reached-_"

Blaine repeated his actions, but made his way back inside and up to his room to grab his keys. He was making his way back down when the voicemail came on once again.

He ended the call and shouted around the house, "I'm going to Eli's." He didn't bother to wait for replies. He just headed out of the house.

Three more times Blaine tired to call. His heart raced. In the middle of a call, his call waiting beeped. He looked quickly to see if it was him. _Dani Anderson_ blinked.

He groaned, "What?" He answered.

"What were you on about? Where's Eli?"

"I don't know, Dani. He's not answering his phone."

Silence came through the phone, "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I kid?"

He heard Danielle's breath hitch, "Get off the phone. Mom will kill you if she finds out you're driving while on the phone."

Blaine gave a pathetic laugh, "Right. I'll call you when I get there."

Danielle was quick to answer, "Okay. Be safe. Love you."

"You too."

Blaine hung up with Danielle and was turning at the street five blocks away from Eli's apartment. His phone rang.

He looked down and almost crashed. _Eli Anderson_ blinked at him. He pulled over the side of the road and answered. "Eli?"

"Hey," Eli said calmly.

"Where the hell were you?" Blaine's eyes watered.

"My phone was dead and then I forgot I plugged it in…" Eli trailed off and Blaine took it as he was finished.

Blaine let out a breath, "You could have come to the house anyway."

"I'm not at home." Eli said simply.

"What?" Blaine let his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"I'm at Montpelier." Eli's voice was quiet.

Blaine went silent. "You're at the hospital? Why?"

"Will was in a car crash…" Eli paused and Blaine's eyebrows shot up. Will Hansen was Eli's best friend, since they were little. Blaine didn't know much about him, but he met with him more time than he could count. Will felt like family to the Anderson's.

In the pause, Blaine asked the common question, "Is he all right?"

"No. Maybe… I don't know. They won't let me see him. His sister's trying to get here, but she lives five hours away. She tried getting a plane ticket and that didn't work out. I heard she's really nice. Will always told him that they got along with they were kids." Eli took a deep breath, "His parents are both dead. So his only family lives five hours away and she's stuck in traffic and probably won't get here for a while."

"Eli…" Blaine spoke softly, carefully. He knew when Eli got vulnerable that he tried to cover it up by talking.

"And she has a daughter, so she'll have to stop every once and a while. I talked to her before my phone died last night – that's how I know she has a daughter. She started to cry! But she's not married. Will said that the father ditched when he found out she was pregnant." Eli continued to ramble on.

"Eli…" he tried again.

"Will was just going to the store for some food. You know, for anything to eat on Thanksgiving. He was going to be by himself this year. He even kept it secret that he was going to be alone. He didn't tell me… Why didn't he tell me? Mom would have gladly let him join us. So why didn't he tell me? I thought he could tell me anything?" Eli questioned.

Blaine calmly spoke, "Eli, how did you know he was in a car accident?"

Eli's breath hitched and his voice went to a high pitch, "He had me on the list to call in emergencies."

Blaine was in shock. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard Eli so upset about anything. Blaine shut his eyes tight, "Okay… Eli, I'm going back home to tell the others and we'll be there soon, okay?"

"You don't need to. Really, you don't. You have the others coming. Mom has food, I'm sure. She always does. And besides, I'm fine here on my own. Really, Blaine. I'll be there in time for eating. I'm not any use here anyway… since I'm not… _family_."

Blaine shook his head to himself, "You're family in the sense of the word. And no, you will not be fine on your own. _I'm_ at least going, okay?"

Eli went quiet for a moment before he finally replied in one simple word, "Okay."

He turned the car around and made his way back to his house. "Eli, I'm going to stay on the phone with you."

"You're driving?" Eli asked.

"Yes." Blaine simply said.

"Get off of the phone. Now. I will **not** have someone else in a car crash." Eli's voice was harsh.

It shocked Blaine slightly. "Okay, Eli. I'm at a stop sign. I'll call you when I'm about to leave the house, okay?"

Eli quickly answered, "Okay." Blaine was about to speak when Eli spoke again, "And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Blaine felt tears pierce his eyes, "Of course."

* * *

Kurt was with his family, including his extended; the three married couples. The thought of Blaine being with him crossed his mind quite a few times, but he shot them out of his mind. He thought it was a bit odd when he texted Blaine before they started to eat that he hadn't responded.

It had been twenty minutes and Kurt had convinced himself that Blaine was eating as well. Kurt didn't really pay attention to the conversations his small family was having. Blaine was on his mind.

"Kurt?" Carole spoke to him.

"Hm?" Kurt snapped to her.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing. I just… I texted Blaine a while ago. He hasn't answered back."

"Maybe he's eating." Finn suggested.

Kurt nodded, "That's what I was thinking." Kurt bit the inside of his mouth to continue with his sentence.

"Kurt, are you sure he's a good guy?" Burt asked.

"Yes, dad. Rachel and Finn both have met him." Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together, directing his confusion to Burt.

Burt nodded his head, "Well, I think Carole and I should meet him. Sometime soon."

Kurt sat up straight, "Okay."

The conversations between the others started again and Kurt looked down at the phone in his lap. He tapped a few things and he quickly typed, '_Blaine? You eating?_'

He watched the clock on his phone as ten minutes went by. "This isn't like him." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Rachel spoke. Kurt looked up at her with his eyebrows rose. "What did you say, Kurt?"

Kurt's sentence he didn't want to say came out, "It isn't like him to just, not text me back. He said he could keep his phone on while he ate." Kurt thought a moment, "Maybe I should call him."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond when Finn cut her off, "Dude, you're being a bit obsessive."

"Finn…" Carole warned softly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt snapped.

Rachel came to his rescue, "I think what he means is that sometimes people need space. Just-"

Finn cut her off, "I'm sure you've been talking to him since we've left. Give him some time to relax."

"Maybe you shouldn't say it like that, Finn. Kurt, I'm sure that was not how he meant it." Carole tried.

Kurt watched the family go back and forth; his father spoke next, "Just let him come to you, okay Kurt? Some people just need some time with their families."

"But he would have told me…" Kurt fought.

"Dude, just let him breath." Finn said.

Kurt's eyes widened, "What is _that_ suppose to mean?" he snapped.

Finn shook his head, "I'm just saying, Kurt."

"Finn's right, though. You just need to let him breath. Let him call you." Rachel's voice was showered in her confident voice.

Kurt looked around the table. Carole looked nervous. Burt went back to his food. Leroy and Hiram were looking a bit lost and nervous at the change of atmosphere. Rachel and Finn looked like they _knew_ they were right.

His jaw tightened and his hand went into a tight ball. And with his lips thinned he spoke, "You have no right."

Rachel showed the same expression Kurt had just a few moments before, "Excuse me?"

"I can handle myself and you three know **nothing** of Blaine. And you are just judging him. Maybe I have found someone that is good for me." Kurt held a steady voice.

"Kurt, we're just trying to help you." Burt said.

He shook his head, "No. You're insulting me and making it sound like Blaine is already annoyed with me. And I'm telling you, this isn't like him to just not reply. Not when it's this spaced out."

"Kurt," Rachel began. He snapped his head towards her, "You only just met him not even a week ago."

"So?" Kurt defended.

"Well, you don't know that much about him in all honesty."

Finn backed up his wife, "You're getting way too attached too quickly."

"They're right, Kurt." The addressed looked at his father. "We're just trying to look after you."

Kurt shook his head and took a look at Carole who kept her lips thin, not saying a word. He then looked at the other silent couple, mentally noted that they haven't said a word about the subject. "I may not have known him that long, and maybe I am overanalyzing this whole not-texting-me-back thing… But I can't help but wonder if something is wrong!"

"Wrong? Kurt-" Rachel spoke once again but was cut off by Kurt's phone ringing. Kurt stood up and took a look at the group of people at the table.

"It's Blaine." Kurt said with strength before he went out of the room. "Hello?" He answered the ringing phone.

"Hey, sorry I didn't text you back." Kurt automatically noticed Blaine's phone was on speaker and the man's voice was in complete distress.

"It's okay… Is everything all right?"

A silence came between the lines before Blaine answered, "I'm on the road. I'm going to the hospital."

Kurt felt sick, "What? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not hurt, don't worry. Has Eli ever mentioned Will to you?" Kurt observed his struggle for his voice to stay calm.

He thought back for a moment, "Yes. His best friend?"

"That's him." Kurt listened to quiet for a second, "He was in a car crash. Eli's at the hospital and I'm headed there now."

"Oh my God…" Kurt softly spoke. "What about your family?"

"I'm the only one going. We'll be back before the others come anyway. They won't let Eli see him or anything. He's not family." Kurt was about to ask a question when Blaine answered for him, "Will's sister is on her way to the hospital. She lives like five hours away, so who knows when she'll get here. So Eli doesn't know a single thing."

"Right…" Kurt said. "Is Eli okay?" Kurt sat down on the couch.

"I talked to him earlier. He seems to be fine for now. But I have a feeling he's not. He just doesn't sound right, you know? And I'm sure he feels completely useless, since he can't do anything. Eli should be able to see him, but they aren't letting him. Will's like family to us." Blaine sped through the words.

"So he's just sitting there in the waiting room? For how long?" Kurt saw Carole enter the living room and look at him in concern. Kurt shook his head waved his hand, as kindly as he could.

Blaine answered his question in a long version, "Well, I talked to him just a few minutes ago and he said he got the call last night. So he went and stayed there for the night. He took the phone with him and he did all the calling, like Will's sister, and all. But his phone died after he talked to the sister." Blaine paused a moment, and Kurt heard his blinker.

Kurt slipped in some words, "If you're turning and all that stuff, then don't talk when you do so. Keep your concentration on the road." He advised. Carole took a seat on the couch, on the other side of Kurt.

"Right," Blaine started once more. "So he went home and put the phone on the charger and completely forgot about his phone until this morning. He had put the phone on silent – I think – because he didn't hear us calling him. And finally he called me back when I was on my way to see him. Kurt… Can I be honest?" Blaine's rushed words came to a stop.

"Of course…" Kurt was astonished. He had never heard Blaine talk so fast.

"I'm… scared, Kurt. I'm really scared. But mainly for Eli." Blaine was back to his normal speed. Kurt was about to reply when Blaine spoke once more, "I'm about to hit a dead spot. Why don't you try calling Eli? If you have time, I mean. Because if I know him, he'll just blabber and blabber. Just until I get there and then you're free."

"What do you mean, blabber?"

"When he feels useless or scared or anything like that… he kind of just talks and talks, like his life depended on it." Blaine answered and gave a small pitiful laugh.

"Is it an Anderson thing?" Kurt smiled to himself.

Blaine's laughter continued slightly, "Yeah, I guess so." A pause came from Blaine. "I'm sorry, Kurt… Oh Lord, I haven't even asked you how the family is. How's your Thanksgiving stuff going?"

Kurt laughed, "Don't worry about that now, Blaine. We'll talk about that later. How far away from the hospital are you?" Kurt asked.

"About thirty minutes. Give or take a few…"

"Okay. I'll call Eli in a few minutes then. Keep me posted, okay?" Kurt smiled fondly as he heard Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Will do, Kurt. Promise. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'll talk to you later." Kurt said. "Bye, Blaine." The two said their goodbye and Kurt turned to his step-mother. "What?"

"Is everything all right?" Carole asked, concerned.

"Blaine's brother's best friend was in a car accident." Kurt answered with gloom.

Carole's eyebrows shot up, "Oh my. Is he…?"

"They don't know anything about his condition." Kurt relaxed.

Carole nodded, "I'm sorry, Kurt… About them." Carole tried.

Kurt shook his head, "It's not your problem to deal with, Carole. Look, I have to call Eli… Can we talk later?"

"Of course." Carole answered confidently. She tapped Kurt's knee and smiled a supportive smile. "He called you when he didn't really need to." She nodded her head, "He seems like someone that we should meet."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah."

"Don't worry about the dishes. I got that. You worry about your stuff." Kurt responded with a grateful smile and Carole winked and left the room.

Kurt took a deep breath and called Eli's number.

"Hello?" His voice was soft.

"Hey, Eli. I heard about Will…" Kurt thought about his voice of words.

"Did Blaine call you?" Eli's voice was cold.

"… Yes. Is that okay?" Kurt's heart started to beat fast.

Silence came from Eli for just a moment, "Yes."

It went quiet between the two before Kurt decided to say, "Eli… You can talk to me. Just pretend we're on one of our coffee meetings."

Eli didn't say a word, but gave a small whimper.

"I can't imagine how you feel, Eli. But you are my friend. An amazing friend who needs someone to listen. And you were there for me to talk to. So, let me help you now."

With Eli's voice low, he spoke about anything and everything that was on his mind. And Kurt listened, like the friend he was. After a while, the shock of how much Eli could talk went away. And the older man just kept on talking.

Kurt was satisfied with himself; he was a friend that Eli needed. "… I just can't imagine what it would be like, you know? What it – Hey! I see Blaine!"

"Good. Are you going to be okay? I mean, of course you will be, since Blaine's there, but…"

"Kurt… I want to thank you. For everything." Eli said in a sincere voice.

"Of course." Kurt smiled to himself.

"He's about to come in." Eli paused. "Thank you for a being a friend when I need one. But most of all, Kurt, thank you for being a brother." Eli's voice and words were showered with genuine compassion.

* * *

A/N: In all honesty, I don't know how long this story is going to be. I'll let you know when I figure it out, though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.

* * *

Blaine opened the door for Eli and they walk inside the house that smelled of cooked food. Danielle was the first to see them as they passed through to the living room. She quickly jumped up from her seat and rushed over to her brothers.

Eli was brought into Danielle's grip, "Why won't they let you see him?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

"I don't know. Not family, I guess." Eli gave a grateful smile.

Danielle nodded and turned her head to Blaine, "Did you talk to Kurt?"

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, and then he called Eli."

"It helped." Eli interrupted.

Quinn slowly made her out of the living room and went over to the siblings. "Kurt wanted me to giving you both hugs, but I'm coming down with something… I think it would be best if I don't touch you."

"It's the thought that counts." Blaine smiled.

Quinn nodded her head, "Yea. I'm terribly sorry about Will, Eli. I don't know much about it, but Kurt told me some. Oh… and he said that if you ever need anything to give him a call."

Eli faintly smiled in thanks, "I appreciate that." She nodded her head and excused herself back to Josh.

"Come on. Mom will want to see you." Danielle announced. She made her way to the kitchen and the two followed.

Eli was once again pulled into a hug. "My baby… I'm so sorry about Will. After the others leave, we'll go to the hospital. We'll eat now. Is Sierra supposed to call you?"

"Yeah. She said she would let me know when she's almost to the hospital."

Melanie nodded her in understanding, "You can keep your phone on while we eat. Andrew, go tell them we're ready." Andrew didn't hesitate or argue with his wife and made his way to tell his family that they were ready to eat.

Blaine watched Quinn as she brushed Josh slightly and smiled an innocent smile. Her eyes flashed a hurting expression and Blaine quickly got concerned.

The eating went as normal as it could go when it was the Anderson's together. Andrew had one brother and one sister. Andrew was the oldest. Elizabeth followed him, and had two children: Joshua and Emily, with her husband Mark. The baby of their small family was Nicholas. He married Kerri and they had their daughter Sara ten years prior.

Danielle and Emily are very close, even though they are two years apart in age. The whole family could tell they were excited that Quinn was at least joining the family as Josh's girlfriend.

With the thirteen people around the table, their conversations were all over the place. Between music and sports, home decorating and gardening, and high school verses college.

The atmosphere made Blaine and Eli forget about their problems. About anything that wasn't their family… just for about an hour.

* * *

"That was some good food, Mel. You really need to cook more often." Elizabeth complimented her sister-in-law.

Melanie smiled, "Thank you, Liz."

A nod came from Elizabeth, "We better get going. Quinn has something to do with her mother, so…" she shook her head.

Melanie nodded, "I understand. We'll call you later."

Elizabeth smiled a lovely smile and hugged her goodbye, and repeated the process with Andrew, Nicholas, and Kerri.

It lasted a bit longer before the others finally left. As if on cue, Eli's phone rang. The family went quiet.

"Hello?" The other could barely hear.

"_Eli? Hey, I'm about thirty minutes away from the hospital. Do you want to meet me there or..?_"

"Yeah, that's fine. My family will be joining me, is that okay?"

Sierra's reply was quick, "_Of course._"

Eli nodded to his family, "We'll be there soon."

"_Okay. Hey Eli?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Thank you. And don't worry. I'll be bitching at them about not letting you see him._"

Eli's face struck shock, "You don't need to. It's okay."

"_No, it's not. You're like a brother to him. And don't argue._" A pause came from Sierra. "_Evelyn's waking up. I better go._" A whine came very softly.

"Drive safe," Eli requested.

"_You too._" The two exchanged goodbyes.

Eli explained to his family what Sierra had said. At the end, he added, "We should get going, then."

"You, Blaine, and Danielle go ahead. Your father and I need to discuss a few things. We'll be there soon, though." Melanie told her children.

Danielle's eyebrows rose, while Blaine's scrunched down in confusion. Eli stopped at the door, "What?"

Andrew smiled softly, "It's nothing. You guys go ahead."

Danielle looked over at Blaine and shrugged. The three nodded their heads and piled into Eli's car.

* * *

Despite the situation, Blaine and Danielle tried their hardest not to laugh at their brother. Danielle bit her lip while Blaine had a hand over his mouth.

Eli was stuck in one place with his mouth open, and just stared at the woman who was holding onto a young girl and was talking to a doctor.

Danielle was the first to try, "Eli?" but the man didn't move.

Blaine took his hand away from his mouth and licked his lips, "Eli?" he had no response. "Elijah!"

His head snapped to the two of them, "What?"

"You were staring at her. Is that Sierra?" Danielle replied.

Eli looked back at the woman, "I'm assuming so. She looks like Will, doesn't she?"

Blaine looked over at her, "Yeah, I guess she does. But you don't have to stare."

A smile formed on Eli's face, "Sorry. I just… I forgot how pretty she was. I mean, she was pretty before; even liked her when I was in middle school. But I was in middle school and she was my best friends older sister, how could I not?" A pause came from Eli, "She's three years older than I am. I haven't seen her for… I don't know how many years."

The two watched Eli's face turn red. They looked at each other and smirked. Blaine said, "Just don't drool."

Eli's head snapped to his brother and gave him a sharp look. "You can shut up." Danielle gave a chuckle and straightened up her body posture. Eli turned around to find that the two females were walking over to them.

The three siblings and the older of the girls smiled. "Eli?"

He nodded his head, "Sierra?" she gave a small giggle and nodded, smiling softly. "You look…"

"Horrific? Yes, I know." Sierra cut him off.

"No!" Eli said quickly. Sierra's eyebrows shot up. "I mean… Horrific? Of course not. You look amazing." Eli nodded his head, his hands folded together.

Sierra smiled, "Well, thank you." She paused a moment to collect herself, "Will's okay. He's sleeping right now, but apparently he was asking for us."

"You and Evelyn?" Eli motioned toward the little girl in her arms.

She gave a smile as Evelyn placed her head in her mother's neck. "You too, Eli." She smirked, "He knew you were here. But with his condition, they couldn't let anyone see him."

Eli's chest fell in lack of breath, "His condition?"

Sierra shook her head, "Not important. They said we can go see him; one person at a time. But we have to wait until he wakes up."

A nod came from Eli, "That's understandable. Um… How old is Evelyn?"

"Evelyn, can you tell Eli how old you are?" Sierra looked at the girl in her arms.

The tiny girl with pure blood curls lifted her head and looked at Eli. He gave her smile. She didn't respond. "It's okay. She doesn't have to." Eli announced.

Sierra shook her head at Eli and turned her head to look back at Evelyn, "He's Uncle Will's friend. He's a good guy."

Evelyn ducked her head back into her mother's neck, "I three," she said softly and held up three fingers.

Eli smiled, "Thank you for telling me, Evelyn." She nodded her head and held onto her mother. "Sierra, she's adorable."

The proud mother nodded in agreement and smiled, "Why don't we sit down?" She offered.

"You read my mind." Eli said. Blaine and Danielle were the first to sit. "You remember Blaine and Dani… maybe?"

Sierra stopped as she saw Danielle, "You have got to be kidding me. You cannot be Danielle."

Danielle gave a smile, "It's me." Blaine gave a chuckle.

"And Blaine… You've controlled your hair." Sierra laughed at the memory. Blaine blushed and Sierra turned to Evelyn, "Blaine is Eli's brother. He has hair like yours."

Evelyn once again lifted her head to look at the spoken about. Blaine gave a sweet smile to her. "Hi, Evelyn."

The little girl smiled and moved her hand in a motion of a wave. Blaine gave a wink at the shy girl. Evelyn giggled and placed her head on Sierra's shoulder.

Eli had taken a seat next to Blaine. Danielle was across from them and Sierra decided to take a seat next to the girl. "She's cute." Danielle complimented Evelyn.

Sierra smiled in gratitude, "Thank you. She's my pride and joy." Danielle smiled. "Are you a… senior this year?"

"Freshman in college." Danielle corrected kindly.

"You're kidding." Sierra said in disbelief.

Danielle gave a laugh, "Afraid not."

The two discussed about Danielle's schooling. Blaine started to tease Eli, "You are such a loser."

Eli shot a glare, "How, exactly, am I a loser?"

"Just the way you reacted with her."

Eli turned his head to him and gave him a look, "Will you be quiet? She's right there." He whispered.

Blaine shook his head, "So sorry, Eli." A whisper followed, "You are such a kid sometimes."

A narrow of the eyes came from Eli, "Oh, like you didn't act like this when you met Kurt… and then met him again."

"That's…" Blaine started but stopped to think. He bit his lip and Eli started to chuckle, "Shut up! That's different."

A smile struck on Eli's face, "And how, if I may ask, is that different?"

Blaine smirked, "You may not ask." He replied.

Eli's face fell and stared at Blaine in shock, "That was low." Blaine smiled widely in accomplishment.

* * *

Kurt watched Finn and Rachel fight over whose house they were going to stay at during the stay in Lima. A sigh came from Kurt and shook his head.

"No! I want to stay with my dads for once! Is that so much to ask for?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I want to be with my mom and Burt. And we don't have enough room for two extra people. We're already cramped as it is." Finn shot back, flailing his arms around.

Rachel shook her head, "Finn, we always sleep here. We never stay at my old house."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor when I can sleep in my old bed!"

"Oh Gaga." Kurt mumbled.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Well, then. You can stay here." She turned around and stormed out of the room.

"No!" Finn groaned, "Rachel! Wait!" Finn quickly followed Rachel out of the room.

Kurt's jaw tightened and he bit the inside of his cheek. He shook his head and heard Rachel and Finn down the hall yelling.

"_We always do what you want!_"

"_Oh, that is _so_ not true, Rachel! We do a lot of stuff you want to do._"

"_Is that right? Like what?_"

"_We went to that dancing thing_-"

"_It's called the ballet, Finn._" Kurt could practically hear Rachel roll her eyes.

"_Whatever… and I let you ride me that one night._"

Kurt shut his eyes tight. "_WHAT? That was _your_idea and _your_ fantasy! I didn't even-_" Kurt's eyes snapped open at the remark.

"_You didn't what? You seemed to like it, though. I mean, really… You were screaming_-" Kurt had enough.

"Shut. Up." Kurt snapped from the door.

The two turned to him and Rachel's jaw dropped. "Kurt…"

"No! Rachel, Finn… It will not kill you to have one night away from each other. So just take it as it is and stop _freaking_ yelling for the whole house to hear about your sexual acts. Because three out of five others in this house are _gay_ and really don't want hear about your sex lives!" Kurt felt his ears burn.

"Dude…" Finn started.

"Stop. Just… I am worrying myself sick for Eli right now and I don't need you two to complain about this… crap! We will have other times to sleep at wherever we want! But Eli's best friend is in the hospital and he has _no idea_ what is happening."

Rachel's lips thinned, "It's Thanksgiving, Kurt. You're supposed to spend it with family."

"And?" Kurt threatened.

Rachel shook her head, "_We_ are your family, Kurt. You spend it with family; give thanks with your family. It sounds to me like you think Eli is your family. He's your friend, Kurt. Nothing more."

Kurt shut his eyes tight. He heard footsteps from the staircase. "Says the girl who was just yelling at her _husband_."

Rachel opened her mouth to fight back and quickly shut it. She looked at Finn for help, but he was looking off to the floor. Rachel huffed.

"Are we done up here?" Carole asked from the top of the staircase.

Kurt turned to look at her, "I am." He moved past her and walked down to the living room. He saw Burt by the door holding Kurt's coat. He smiled faintly, "You know me too well."

Burt smirked, "I know it's hard, Kurt. Just drive safe."

Kurt nodded, "I will, dad."

* * *

"Is it okay if I go see him first?" Sierra automatically said when she returned from talking to the doctor. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Sierra smiled gratefully, "Would you mind watching Lyn? I don't want to…" she drifted off.

"We don't mind." Eli helped.

Sierra smiled and nodded her head. She bent down and looked at Evelyn, "I'm going to go see Uncle Will, honey. You're going to have to stay here for a few minutes with Eli, okay?"

"Uncle Eli?" Evelyn softly replied.

The other four in the waiting room that was in hearing range of Evelyn all smiled. "Yes, Uncle Eli."

Evelyn smiled and hopped off the chair and walked over to Eli and Blaine. She lifted her arms up for Eli to pick her up.

The man did as the little girl wanted him to do and sat her in his lap. Sierra laughed at Eli's shocked face. "Once she gets to know you, she opens up." She winked and straightened herself up. She blinked a couple of times; tears started to form.

Danielle's face fell. She stood up, "You okay?"

Sierra nodded, "Just… nervous, I guess. He's never really been, injured." Sierra smiled softly at Danielle's concern.

Blaine gave a supporting smile, "It'll be okay." Sierra nodded.

"Wish me luck." She bit her lip.

After Sierra was out of sight, Evelyn turned to Eli, "Is mommy going to be okay?"

Eli looked at Evelyn with fondness, "Yes, Evelyn. She'll be okay. She's just really worried about Uncle Will."

Evelyn nodded her little head and snuggled up against Eli. She soon shut her eyes and Eli didn't dare move in case the little girl was in the process of sleep.

Blaine and Danielle watched Eli with Evelyn and shared knowing looks. "She likes you." Blaine said calmly.

Eli smiled, "I guess. Like Sierra said, she grew to me." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Danielle shook her head, "She especially likes you. I can tell."

Silence fell between the siblings and the little girl. Blaine's glance was focused on his phone, debating with himself if he should all Kurt.

"Hey," Melanie spoke to the crowd, with Andrew right behind her.

Eli looked up, "What took you so long? Sierra's with Will. This is Evelyn." He motioned to the sleeping girl.

Andrew's eyebrows rose, "You're looking over her daughter?"

"She asked." Danielle defended Eli.

Melanie smiled, "Do we know anything about Will?"

Eli filled his mother in with what they knew. Soon after, Sierra came walking through the doors. Her eyes were red; she had been crying. But she had stopped some time before she arrived.

"Oh, Sierra." Melanie smiled sadly at the arrived woman. Sierra returned the smile and brought her hand in Melanie's.

"It's so good to see you." She turned to Andrew, "You as well." Andrew nodded his head. Sierra turned to look at Eli and Evelyn. She gave a giggle, "I'll take her."

"How is he?" Eli ignored her statement.

"He's… okay. He's pretty beat up, but that's to be expected, they said." Sierra placed an arm in the crease of Evelyn's knees and scooped her up with her other arm cradled her neck.

"Of course. Can I go see him?" Eli bit his lip.

Sierra nodded, "He asked for you."

Eli nodded and looked at his family for support. Blaine and Danielle nod their heads and Melanie and Andrew smile to show their support.

Sierra took Eli's seating shot when he stood up. Eli took a deep breath and made his way back to the door after Sierra told him the number.

Melanie and Andrew take their seats by their daughter and they all sat in silence. Melanie broke it, "How long will he have to stay in the hospital?"

"We don't know. Which means I'll probably have to get a hotel or something to stay at." Sierra shut her eyes tight. "I didn't even think of that."

"No, you won't. You can stay in Eli's old room." Melanie insisted.

Sierra shook her head, "I couldn't."

"Trust me; I think she would enjoy it." Andrew smirked, "With a three-year-old in the house as well… She'll go nuts!"

Melanie brought her hand and smacked it on her husband's arm. "Hush it."

Sierra chuckled, "Does he not live at home?" Melanie shook her head. "…girlfriend?"

Blaine was the first to react; he gave a laugh, "Is that your way of asking if he's seeing someone?"

Sierra's face flushed, "I… Um, yes?" she bluntly replied.

"He lives by himself. No girlfriend." Danielle winked after her reply.

A smile forced on Sierra's face, "I see." She recovered herself quickly. "And you, Dani? I bet there's a boy in that school of yours that has caught your eye." She returned the wink.

Danielle blushed, "Kind of…" Melanie snapped her head to her daughter. "Don't worry mom! Isn't not that big of a deal. I probably talked to him like five times." She laughed, but Melanie's face was straight.

Sierra smirked and turned to Blaine, "Since you have tamed your hair," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Any girls you have lined up?"

Blaine's back straightened. He hated that part. It was always awkward in the second. "No." Blaine said calmly.

"Oh?" Sierra was confused at the sudden silence.

"No girls. And I don't think it's very nice of me to line up guys when I'm already seeing someone." Blaine watched Sierra's eyes flicker with shock.

"Guys?"

Blaine nodded, "Will doesn't talk about us, does he?" Sierra shook her head. Blaine laughed, "I'm not surprised. I mean, why would he?" Blaine smiled calmly and replied, "I'm gay. Been out for a while."

Sierra nodded her head and gave a sweet smile, "I didn't know that." She took a deep breath and Blaine smiled with glee. "So you have a boyfriend then?"

Blaine's face flushed and smiled fondly. Danielle laughed, "His name's Kurt."

The two snapped their heads towards Danielle. Blaine spoke, "Dani!"

Danielle bit her lip in innocence, "What?"

"Elijah." Andrew spoke. The others all turn to see Eli walking back to them. His face was stone.

Blaine stood up and went over to his head, "Eli?" he spoke softly. He just stared at Blaine. "Are you okay?"

Eli shook his head. "I… But I'll be okay." Eli slipped his arms around Blaine. On instinct, Blaine did the same. Eli softly spoke his ear, "He's pretty beaten up. His leg is broken."

Soothing Eli's back with his hand, Blaine spoke, "It'll be okay. He's strong. And he has his support system."

Blaine held onto his brother tighter after Eli whispered in his ear, "But what about the support system for the support system?" Silence fell as the other family gathered around. "I… I think I need coffee."

* * *

Kurt sat in his car staring at the closed high school. All the memories closed in his brain. His stomach was in turns for Eli. Kurt had his phone in his hand. He looked down at the name and opened a text message.

'_I miss Blaine. Is that pathetic?_' Kurt sent the text message.

A few moments later, '_No. Have you heard from him?_'

'_No. I want to call him but I don't want to._' Kurt confessed.

'_I'll call him. ;)_' Kurt laughed to himself.

'_Of course you would, Cedes._'

'_I'm totally serious white boy!_'

Kurt thought a moment, '_What are you doing?_'

'_Just got done eating with the fam. You?_'

Kurt thought of how to word the answer. He finally answered, '_In the parking lot of McKinely._'

'_WHY?_' Kurt laughed once again.

He replied quickly, '_I really don't know. I think I'll start driving again. Text you later?_'

Kurt put his seatbelt back on and waited for Mercedes' reply. '_Yeah. Drive safe. Heard there are storms going your way._'

'_Thanks._'

Kurt made his way back to his old home. His phone was ringing and he stopped at a stop sign.

_Blaine Anderson_ blinked at him. He answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt." He smiled at the voice.

"How's Will?" Kurt went straight to the question.

"Eli got to see him. He's doing… okay. He could be worse, obviously. How's your family?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and started to drive again, "They're fighting. I left the house and I'm driving around now."

A silence came from Blaine, "I hope you're driving safe."

"I am, don't worry." Kurt came to a stop sign once more.

"I miss you." Blaine spoke softly.

Kurt smiled, "I miss you too. I feel bad not being able to be there for you and Eli." Kurt confessed.

"Yeah. Listen, Kurt…" Kurt's face fell. His heart started to race and was stopped in the middle of the road. "There's something I need to say."

"What…" Kurt cleared his drive throat, "What is it?"

Kurt heard Blaine give a small chuckle, "It's nothing bad, Kurt." The said boy smiled at the relief. "Eli said that he needed a coffee. And I knew what he meant. You two seem close and I figured it out. I really think that Eli needs you right now. You are a part of his support system." Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine started to speak once more, "So my question is… Would I ruin the first impression with your dad if I showed up at your house tonight?"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short and I haven't updated in a while. Life caught me. BUT! I am so, so, so proud of Chris Colfer for winning the Golden Globe! Did you see his face? And Darren was up on stage when Glee won. Ahh! What a great day for us Gleeks. And draining!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ideal  
**I own nothing.

* * *

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Eli was holding onto Will's hand with tears stinging his eyes. Will gave a small smile to Blaine and quietly said, "Hey Blaine."

A sad smile came across his face, "Hey." Blaine inhaled and went over to the hospital bed. He looked over Will with care. He had the sheets rested in the middle of his chest. His leg was in a cast, in a sling holding it up. Fully laid back, Will looked comfortable enough.

"How you doing, kid?" Will spoke softly.

Blaine shook his head, "Injured and still insults me." Will smiled at the younger male and Blaine gave a kind chuckle.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I don't want the nurse to yell." Eli winked at the two.

Will slowly nodded his head. He blinked a few times at the still friend in front of him. His words were whispered, "You worry too much. I'm fine."

Eli smirked, "Of course you are." He looked at Blaine, "Look after him?"

"Of course." Blaine answered immediately.

Will proceeded to clear his throat, "I'm right here, you know."

Blaine and Eli laughed. Eli exited the room and Blaine took the seat where Eli was. Blaine observed Will closer. Cuts and bruises were plastered all over his exposed skin. The left eyebrow that was once bushy was gone and the other was cut up.

Will shook his head slowly, "Stop analyzing everything you see."

"I can't help it…" Blaine admitted.

A smile formed on Will's face, "You are so much like your brother sometimes."

"Oh, gross!" Blaine teased and Will smirked. "I'm… I…" Blaine thought of how to word his thoughts.

"Don't." Will said strongly. "I don't want apologies or anything of the sort."

Blaine smirked, "How did you know I was going to say sorry?"

Will shrugged his shoulder just slightly, "Because your eyes say it all." Blaine shook his head and looked up at the lights in the hospital room. "I learned that from you oh master; in case you have forgotten."

"No." Blaine answered and continued to look off.

"Eli did the same thing." Will observed.

Blaine looked back at the man, "Why am I not surprised?" Blaine smiled.

"You and Eli will always be more alike than what you think." Will said. Blaine shook his head and ignored him. The conversation died as Will placed his hand onto of Blaine's. "I'm okay, Blaine. As long as I have my family."

For the first time in all the years Blaine had known Will, the latter started to tear up. Will allowed Blaine to cup his hand with his. Will fought with himself. "It'll be okay." Blaine said with confidence.

Will swallowed loudly and his chest lifted and fell a few times. "It hurts, Blaine. I hurt."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together in sympathy. "Oh, Will…"

"I didn't have the heart to tell him." Blaine nodded at Will's words. "He's so – fragile. He doesn't even realize it. Even since Jenna." Will's voice cracked at the name.

"I know." Blaine's eyes stung with his own tears. "Did you at least tell Sierra?"

Will faintly nodded, "Yeah. She kind of made me, actually." Blaine bit his lip and held onto Will's hand. He spoke again, "Eli told me he played cupid."

Blaine gave a pathetic laugh and shook his head, "We're not discussing that right now."

"Yes we are. What was his name? I… I don-" Will shut his eyes tight. Blaine left go of his hand and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Blaine demanded.

Will shook his head, "Don't… worry. Just pain." Blaine shut his eyes tight and sat down once more. Silence erupted between them. Will spoke after some time, "So?"

Blaine opened his eyes and saw Will had recovered. "What?" Blaine played stupid.

"His name, dolt."

Blaine smiled at the Will-like insult, "Kurt. His name is Kurt."

Will nodded. "Heard he's a good friend of Eli's, too, right?"

Blaine followed Will's actions, "I, uh, was actually going to talk to you about that in a few minutes." Will's eyes flashed confusion. "I think Eli opened up to Kurt – or at least thought about it. I think he needs Kurt here. I already called him."

"Where is he?" Will interrupted.

"Lima," Blaine laughed. "I'm leaving to go get him pretty soon." Will nodded. "But if you need me to stay…"

"No. I have everyone else here. To be completely honest, I'm more worried about Eli than myself. _I'll_ recover." Blaine laughed. "Don't get me wrong!" Will exclaimed. "I know he will recover too. But I just can't… I can't help him when it's me that's the problem."

Blaine shook his head. He took a hold of Will's hand once more, "You are not a problem, Will."

Will slightly squeezed Blaine's hand, "You know what I mean. He obviously has all of you, but if you think this Kurt will help then by all means… go for it."

"You should stop talking now." Blaine snickered.

"You're probably right. My throat's dry and it hurts." Will admitted.

Blaine nodded. "I'll probably see you tomorrow, then."

Will nodded and smiled softly, "I'll be here awaiting your return, Knight."

* * *

"Dad?" Kurt took a deep breath and watched Burt look up at him. The man hummed and raised his eyebrows. "You know Eli's best friend is in the hospital, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Burt straightened up in his car.

Kurt bit his lip, "Can I sit?" He motioned towards the chair. Burt nodded his head. Kurt sat and looked at Burt, "I talked to Blaine."

"Oh?"

Kurt nodded, "Dad… Eli needs me."

Burt's face turned to stone; he didn't show any emotion. "What do you mean?"

A deep breath inhaled from Kurt, "Blaine's coming to pick me up." Kurt watched his father closely.

Burt's eyebrow quirked and he uncomfortably moved in his seat. "Pick you up?" Kurt noted Burt's tone of voice was hard to analyze.

Kurt quickly replied, "He'll be here in two hours."

"I see." Burt's jaw tightened and looked away from Kurt. Focused on the carpet, Rachel barged into the room.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rachel snapped, her hand placed on her hip.

The two Hummel men look at Rachel. "What?" Kurt responded.

Rachel shook her head and marched over to Kurt, "You arenot leaving, Kurt. This is a time of family."

Kurt shook his head, "You keep saying that, Rachel. But do you realize that we've been fighting since we left Columbus?" Kurt stood up and faced Rachel. She opened her mouth, but Kurt cut her off, "You've been _bitching_ about Blaine and either commenting on it or taking it out on Finn since yesterday."

Rachel's face reddened, "That is not true!"

Kurt's eyes rolled, "It's the truth and you know it." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. Finn and Carole entered the room as Kurt finished the sentence.

"It is…" Finn spoke his opinion.

Rachel snapped her head towards her beloved, "Finn, please. This is between Kurt and me."

"Actually," Kurt began. Rachel snapped her head back to Kurt and her eyes widened. "Finn is part of the complaining. You two met Blaine before. So what is exactly is your problem?"

"Our problem, Kurt," Burt joined to argument. "Is that we know nothing about this boy. He could put your life in danger, Kurt. How do we even know this isn't a scam?"

Kurt's eyes widened at his father, "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He said with his jaw slightly dropped.

Finn spoke, "Sure, I met him a few times. But I don't know much about him. No one does."

Kurt shook his head at the words that were being said, "I'm getting to know Blaine. I'm sorry if I have a connection with-"

Rachel cut Kurt off, "Connection? Kurt, you've know him for like a week! Not even that."

"But I've known Eli for much longer than that, Rachel." Kurt fought.

Kurt caught glimpses at Carole all throughout the debate. The woman kept the look of interest and confusion on her face. She opened her mouth a few times, to speak her opinion and word, but someone always beat her to speak.

He took a look at his step-mother and his eyes pleaded for her to help him. Rachel begun to talk, "But Eli and Blaine are two completely different people, Kurt. I met them both and they are totally different."

"Uh…" Finn spoke softly.

Rachel snapped her head to Finn, "What Finn?"

"I met them both, too. And they both do seem very… nice. I just think that Kurt is falling too quickly." Finn confessed.

Kurt gave a relaxed and grateful smile to Finn in reply. To everyone else, Kurt spoke, "I'm not falling too quickly. I like Blaine, guys. But it's not like we're acting like rabbits, okay?" Kurt slightly chuckled at his comment. His face straightened and looked at Burt, "Blaine is coming in two hours."

"No way. Call him and tell him not to come. You are not leaving, Kurt!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"Rachel, just shut up and let him talk." Finn blew up. She twisted her head toward him and her mouth gaped open.

Carole smiled softy and moved past the younger couple and made it to her husband. She placed her hand in his and gave him a wink. "Go on, sweetie." Carole softly said to Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said. He took a deep breath and looked around the room at his family. "Blaine could have dealt with me not being there." He made eye-contact with Rachel and his face stiffened, "But **Eli** needs me there. He's a great friend that needs all the support he can get."

Rachel shook her head, "It just seems fishy to me. Why would Eli need you? If he does anything, it'll be helping his friend."

Kurt smiled softly, "Exactly. As Blaine put it, I'll be a part of the support system for the support system." Rachel opened her mouth and closed it, defeated. Kurt let a smirk form across his face.

* * *

The GPS system Blaine hooked up said he had two minutes until destination. Blaine stopped at a stop sign and took a deep breath. He continued driving after he looked for the clear.

Two minutes passed by quickly. Blaine bit his lip as he parked in front of the two story, white house. Blaine looked in the mirror and quietly whispered, "Oh my." He quickly brushed his fingers through his hair to fix it.

He got out of the car and straightened up his shirt. He shut the door to the car and made his way to the house door. He reached to knock when Rachel opened the door quickly and stared straight into Blaine's eyes, with disapproval written on her face.

"Um, hello Rachel." She placed her hands on her hips. Blaine bit his lip.

"Oh. Hello!" Rachel titled her head slightly, "Have you come to kidnap-" Rachel was cut off by a woman behind her.

"Rachel," She sternly said and made her way beside her. She gave a smile to Blaine, "You must be Blaine."

Blaine nodded his head, "You must be," Blaine thought for just a moment, "Carole. May I call you Carole?"

The woman's smile widened, "Of course you may. Come on in. I hope you don't mind if you stick around a bit. Burt's talking to Kurt about a few things."

"That's fine." Blaine nodded and moved past Rachel to follow Carole. Rachel's eyes narrowed at the boy.

Carole motioned to the couch, "Take a seat." Blaine smiled in gratitude and took a seat. "Rachel, go help Finn with the bathroom. I'm afraid of what he'll get into if you leave him alone for a long time."

Rachel huffed, "Fine." She caught a look at Blaine before she exited.

Carole turned to Blaine and explained, "The toilet's plugged and something is wrong with the drain." She took a seat on the couch next to him. Positioning her body to face him, she continued, "Finn was trying to fix it when you came." Blaine nodded his head, understanding.

"So Kurt's with his father?" Blaine placed his hands in his lap.

"Yes," Carole answered. "They should be in here soon." She quickly changed the subject, "So what does your family usually do on a normal Thanksgiving?"

Blaine smiled, "My dad's family came today and we ate lunch together. Tomorrow is when my mom's family gets together; we go over to my uncle's place."

Carole nodded her head, "I see. So will Kurt be joining you tomorrow then?" She pushed and raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

Blaine was caught slightly off guard, "Well… Yes, I suppose so. To be honest, it didn't cross my mind. If he feels comfortable about it, he's welcome to join us. It – um – it won't be a problem, I mean. My parents love him."

"He's met your parents?" Carole asked, shocked.

"Yes. But I live my parents." Blaine trailed off when he heard movement from the stairs. He looked over to see Kurt and his father.

Kurt smiled, "Blaine!" The said boy stood up and smiled. Kurt went over to him and pulled him into a soft hug. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Blaine whispered in reply.

Burt walked over and stood by Carole, who stood as well. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and gave a wink to the shorter male. Blaine smiled gently at Kurt and proceeded to look over at the married couple. His eyes landed on Burt and waited for him to speak.

At the attention, Burt began to list his expectations, "I expect a phone call when you get back to Columbus. I'm going to assume that Blaine will be driving, so I expect you to be careful and respect the weather conditions." Kurt and Blaine nodded their heads in reply. Burt turned to Blaine and looked at him directly in the eyes. He spoke again with a firm, confident voice, "And I expect to hear that my son is okay. You are taking him away from me on Thanksgiving."

Blaine nodded his head in a hurry, "I know, sir. I'm very sorry. I-" Burt cut him off.

"Stop." Blaine's mouth shut immediately. "I will accept the fact that Kurt has chosen his new friends and new boyfriend over his family on only one condition."

Kurt's eyebrow quirked in curiosity at the sentence. Blaine swallowed and nodded his head, "Yes?" He asked quickly.

Burt looked at the two and took a deep breath, "You will join us next Friday for our regular dinner. If you can't make it, then we'll find some other day."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Kurt looked at Blaine in worry. He bit his lip and awaited his response.

With a quick glance at his boyfriend, Blaine looked at Burt and Carole, "I would be honored." He gave a striking smile. Kurt's face lit in a smile at his answer.

Carole and Burt nodded their heads simultaneously.

Rachel and Finn walked into the room. Rachel stopped by the stairs and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face plastered a strict look. Finn did the opposite: a smile formed on his face and he walked over to the group of people.

He greeted Blaine his usual way, "Hey, dude." He moved in front of the wedded couple and faced Blaine. He placed a hand on his shoulder to greet him further.

"Hi," Blaine said and smiled. Finn looked around the four people and looked awkward. He swiftly took a seat on the couch and observed.

Rachel made a noise to make sure her presence was known. All heads turned to face Rachel. "I am very upset." She focused her sight on Finn, "And you just go straight to the cause."

Finn shut his eyes tight. Burt and Carole look away from the girl and back at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt's jaw clenched and shook his head in disapproval. Blaine looked guilty and looked away from Rachel.

"You _cannot_ blame you being upset on Blaine. I've said it twice and I'll say it again, you've been 'upset' ever since we left." Kurt snapped. He looked over at Blaine smiled couldn't help but smile gently. He looked down at the hands in his pockets and took a hold of Blaine's arm slightly.

Rachel shifted from one foot to the other and unfolded her arms to firmly grasp her hips. "I can't believe," Rachel looked at Blaine, "that you are taking him away from us tonight."

"Let it go, Rachel." Carole snapped. Kurt couldn't help but smirk at the woman's words.

The defeated girl just shook her head. She sighed and went over to stand with her family. "As much as I hate to admit it, I guess you are right. You two should probably leave now so that you won't be arriving too late. It takes a while to get there and weather isn't good."

Burt nodded, "She's right. Carole and I will see you both next week, okay?"

Kurt smiled at his father. Blaine copied Kurt's actions. Kurt moved to hug his father. "Thank you." He whispered in his ear.

"Right, kid." The two pulled away. "You two be safe." Burt requested.

Kurt nodded his head and made his way over to Carole. "Thank _you_ so much, Carole."

Carole smiled in the embrace. They pulled away and she gave Kurt a wink and a suggestive smile. Kurt gave a pity laugh and shook his head.

Finn stood up and gave his brother a small hug. "I'll see you later." Kurt nodded and moved over to Rachel.

He gave her a knowing smile and shook his head. In return, she rolled her eyes, "Get over here and give me a hug."

Blaine smiled at the words. Kurt placed his arms around her for a short time and she hugged him back. "You're impossible." Kurt mentioned.

"You love it." Rachel said as she pulled away. Kurt gave a smile and shrugged. He rolled his eyes in mock and Rachel gave a laugh.

Kurt stepped back to Blaine. The latter took his hands out of his pockets with his keys in one hand. "We should get going…" Blaine spoke.

"Be safe. And don't distract yourself, okay? So limit the talk and concentrate." Burt said to Blaine.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, "Dad, you're sounding like he's your son." Before Burt to reply, Kurt quickly added, "We'll be safe, don't worry. I'll call you when we get to town."

Burt took a deep breath and nodded his head. Kurt turned around and walked to the door, Blaine followed hurriedly. After gripping a hold of the suitcase by the door, Kurt opened the door. Blaine stepped outside and waited when Kurt turned to look back at his family.

"I'll see you all later, you overprotective idiots." Kurt smirked and didn't wait for the comebacks.

Kurt and Blaine started to walk side by side when a few steps in, Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt's. The two smiled at each other and Blaine gave a wink. "I missed you." Blaine confessed.

"I missed you too. Was Eli okay with you leaving?" Kurt asked in concern.

Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt to get in. "He was fine with it." He answered briefly. He let go of Kurt's hand with hesitation and gave him a smile. Blaine took Kurt's suitcase from him and Kurt slipped into the seat. Blaine placed the belonging in the backseat and hurried over to the driver's side.

"So how bad is Will?" Kurt asked right away.

"He's…" Blaine paused a moment and started the car. He continued to go down the road and answered the question, "He's in pain. He won't tell Eli all of it, though. Probably won't, either, until he has stable support."

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Okay…"

Blaine bit his lip and caught a glance at Kurt. "Eli's very calm and collected if his emotional feelings aren't tested. But if they are, he's extremely – as Will put it – fragile. I'm pretty sure he hasn't told you everything about his past."

"No. But I don't expect him to." Kurt replied quickly.

A nod came from Blaine, "He'll probably be telling you most it over the next few days." Blaine looked over the road and observed the rain that was quickly pouring down. He turned on his wipers and let them do their job while Blaine did his.

Kurt gave a nod in response and respected Blaine's concentration and kept quiet.

The conversation ceased when the weather hurriedly got worse. Kurt held his phone in his hands and licked his lips. He felt the need to talk, but decided against the action.

* * *

The weather cleared up a few miles outside of Columbus. Blaine gave a sigh of relief, "I hate driving in rain."

Kurt gave a chuckle, "You did fine." He complimented the boy.

Blaine gave a smirk, "Well, thank you. You should probably call your dad." He suggested.

"You're right." Kurt responded. "He's probably sitting by the phone and staring at it." He joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Blaine smirked.

Kurt shook his head and pulled the phone up to his ear. "_Hello?_" was quickly answered.

"Hey, dad. We are about to hit the city limits." Kurt replied.

"_Okay. Was Blaine safe?_"

"Yes, dad. He was perfectly safe and it went fine. We barely talked." Kurt rolled his eyes to himself.

"_Good. Well, call me later. I'm going to bed._" Burt said.

Kurt gave a laugh, "Okay. Love you."

"_Love you too, Kurt._" Burt replied.

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear when he didn't hear anything coming from the earpiece. He shook his head and turned to Blaine. "He's so strange."

Blaine gave a warm smile, "But he's your father no matter what. That's all that matters, right?"

A nod came from Kurt in reaction, "You are so right."

"We'll be going to my house. And we'll figure out how we want to do the sleeping arrangements when we get there." Blaine announced.

Kurt nodded and then scrunched his eyebrows together after a few seconds, "Sleeping arrangements? Am I sleeping at your place?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth. He quickly shut his mouth and thought a moment. "Well… I thought it would be easier. So that we can all get ready for tomorrow." He replied after a while.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip, "Sorry – I'm sorry… I'm just assuming. If you don't feel comfortable about it, it's fine. But I think it's safe to say you're invited to come with us tomorrow to my Uncle Zack's." Kurt's eyebrow quirked and Blaine caught a look at him. He hurriedly said, "I know Sierra and Evelyn aren't going, because they want to stay at the hospital tomorrow. You're welcome to do whatever you want. I, uh…" Blaine trailed off to think.

Kurt quickly spoke, "You're so cute when you're nervous." Kurt smiled in affection.

A stoplight turned red and Blaine came to a stop. He gave a pity chuckle. "Sorry…"

Kurt's face lit in a smile, "Don't be sorry, Blaine. I would love to join you tomorrow. But if I'm going to be a trouble, then I'll stay behind."

Blaine shook his head, "You won't be a problem-"

"It's green." Kurt softly interrupted.

"-Oh, thanks. But you won't be. And if, you know, you want to actually go with us, you can stay the night. If you want! I mean, we'll figure something out."

Kurt's face gave a small flush and he smiled gratefully at Blaine, who kept his eyes on the road. "It sounds like you've thought about this." Kurt observed.

Blaine felt his face heat, "Uh, possibly." He answered honestly. Kurt decided to drop the talk and Blaine concentrated on the dark road. "Can you call Eli and tell him we're about four blocks away?"

"Sure," Kurt proceeded to do as asked. "Ringing." Kurt said.

"_Hello?_" Eli's voice answered.

"Hey. We're about four blocks away." Kurt replied.

A silence sounded on Eli's end before his answer, "_Okay. I'll be waiting._"

"All right. We'll see you in a minute." Kurt smiled to himself.

"_Kurt?_" Eli said. Kurt made a humming sound and waited. "_Thank you._"

"No problem." Kurt hung up as Blaine turned into the street. Eli was standing out on the porch, hugging his body.

Blaine stopped the car and turned it off. "I'll get your bag. You go ahead to Eli." Blaine announced to Kurt.

"You sure?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave a nod in response and sent a wink his way. Kurt gave a smile in response and quickly got out of the car.

He gave a quick glance back at Blaine and then made his way up to the porch. Eli's eyes glimmered with tears. Kurt bit his lip. "Hey." Eli spoke.

Kurt looked at him with sympathy, "Hey, Eli."

Blaine grabbed the bag and watched Kurt and Eli from afar.

Eli bit his lip and shut his eyes tight. "I feel…" He trailed off and shook his head. Kurt took a deep breath and stood closer to him. "I'm not good with physical contact. But right now, I… I don't know how I feel."

Kurt licked his lips and shook his head slightly, "That's normal, Eli. But Blaine told me that he was going to be okay… right?"

A nod came from Eli and he unfolded his arms to lie at his side. "I'm glad that you're here, Kurt." Eli honestly spoke. Blaine came up from behind Kurt and smiled in support.

A shake of the head came from Kurt and he quickly opened his arms. Eli swiftly brought his arms around Kurt and took a hold of him. Kurt gave Eli's back a soft rub. Blaine moved around the hugging friends and smiled kindly. He went inside the house and placed Kurt's suitcase by the door.

Eli pulled away from Kurt and smiled at him. To his dismay, a tear escaped his eyes and he quickly wiped it away. Kurt gave him a sweet smile and rubbed Eli's arm in support.

"We should go in. It's getting chilly out." Eli suggested. Kurt nodded his head in reply and the two joined Blaine inside.

"Hello, Kurt." Melanie greeted him kindly.

Kurt gave a smile in reply and nodded his head as a hello. Kurt watched as a little girl ran across the hallway and smiled sweetly at Blaine.

"Blaine!" her small voice spoke.

The spoken to boy smiled at the little girl. He kneeled down and spoke, "Shouldn't you be asleep, little one?" She shook her head and smiled innocently. Blaine laughed and looked up at Kurt. "Evelyn, this is Kurt." He looked back at Evelyn. "Kurt, meet Evelyn. She's Sierra's daughter."

Kurt smiled at the girl. Evelyn looked at Kurt and smiled softly. "Hi there." Kurt said.

Evelyn ducked her head in shyness and took a hold of Blaine's hand.

Blaine gave a smile to Kurt, "She's shy once you first meet her." He gave Evelyn's hand a squeeze, "But she really opens up once you get to know her. Isn't that right, Lyn?"

Evelyn gave a shy smile and looked back at Kurt. Her smile kept on her face, and she quickly released her hand from Blaine's, and turned around and left.

Eli placed a hand on Kurt's back. "Come on, I'll take you to meet Sierra."

Kurt nodded at him. Eli followed Evelyn out of the room, with Blaine and Kurt following quickly behind.

Making it into the living room, Sierra stood up and went over to the three men. "You must be the famous Kurt." Sierra smirked.

Kurt gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know about the famous part, but I am Kurt." He stuck out a hand for her to shake and she proceeded to do so.

"Oh, please. Blaine doesn't shut up about you." Sierra winked.

Blaine's face flushed, "Sierra!" Kurt turned to Blaine and quirked an eyebrow. "It's not true." Kurt's face fell slightly. "I mean, it is. But…"

Eli started to laugh, "What he means is that he hasn't really had time to give Sierra the full furry of Kurt-talk." Eli smirked at the name he gave.

"There's a name for it? Brilliant!" Sierra replied sarcastically and slapped her hands together in a clap.

Blaine's face turned beat red. "Okay, that's enough." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. He stepped back to stand beside Blaine. He placed a hand in Blaine's and gave it a small squeeze. Blaine smiled at the action and Kurt gave a wink.

* * *

"Sierra and Evelyn will be in Eli's old room. Eli will be down in the basement. Danielle will be in her room." Melanie started to plan out the arrangements. Andrew was seated beside her, looking at all the people in the room. "Blaine will be in his room. Are you staying Kurt?" Melanie asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine and the second nodded his head. "If I won't be a problem, I would love to stay. But really, if I'm in the way-" Kurt was cut off by the woman.

"You are not a problem, dear. Well, you could share the basement with Eli; it's a pretty big place. How's that?" Melanie looked at Eli who nodded his head. Eli caught a look at Kurt and gave a small smile. Kurt returned it and gave a nod to Melanie. "Good!" she exclaimed at the established sleeping arrangements.

The conversation continued with the plans to be made. They all agreed on leaving at nine the next morning for a trip to the hospital. And leaving whenever they felt was necessary for Zackary's house. Blaine mentioned to Kurt that Wes and Anna were going to be joining the family.

Andrew told the people that he had called Zack and told him that they would be a little late because of Will and they all understood the reason.

The conversation ended and they all began to go their separate ways. Danielle showed Sierra and a sleeping Evelyn to Eli's old room and Danielle didn't bother going back downstairs and headed straight to bed.

Blaine took Kurt's suitcase down to the basement when he escorted Eli and Kurt.

Shocked, Kurt looked over the basement. The room was filled with a huge corner couch and a regular sized one. There looked to be a small bedroom, a closet, and a bathroom that filled out the rest of the space. "Seriously, you guys must be rich." Kurt spoke, not really to any particular person.

Blaine shook his head, "Our parents are rich."

Kurt snapped his head towards Blaine and shook his head. Eli gave a laugh, "Our family has some money, sure. We have a cabin a few hours away from here and I think we still own a house somewhere." Kurt's jaw dropped slightly and shook his head.

"You two get some sleep, okay?" Blaine said to the two.

Eli nodded, "I haven't slept in…" he sighed. "I don't even want to count."

Blaine and Kurt look at him in sympathy. Eli shook their looks off and went into the bathroom. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hands and smiled softly. "I'm glad you're here. I'll have to fill you in on all the people, though." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"How big is your family?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Not too big. My mom has three brothers and they all have kids. I'll go into detail later." Blaine released Kurt's hands and brought his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early."

Kurt gave a laugh, "Of course you will." He brought his arms around Blaine's neck. "Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt leaned in slightly.

Blaine smirked and brought Kurt's body closer, "Goodnight, lovely." He brought his lips onto Kurt's to kiss softly. Kurt's hand fell into the back of Blaine's head and gripped his fingers in his styled hair. Blaine smiled into the kiss and pulled Kurt even closer to him, allowing their stomachs to touch slightly.

"Oh good Lord." Eli playfully said as he walked out of the bathroom. Blaine pulled away and shot a glare at Eli.

Kurt's face flushed and looked at Eli in embarrassment. Blaine took a look at Kurt and then looked back to Eli, "Of course you had to ruin it. We were saying goodnight."

Eli smirked, "Sorry, I just like being a cock block."

Blaine's face reddened and shook his head. Kurt brought his forehead down on Blaine's shoulder and made a soft moan in defeat. Blaine brought his arms around Kurt and hugged him. Eli went to the smaller couch and began to extend it into the bed.

Kurt lifted his head up and looked at Blaine. He placed a hand on the boy's cheek and smiled an affectionate smile. "I'll see you in the morning." He repeated.

Blaine nodded his head in approval and leaned into Kurt's touch. "Of course." He replied.

"Bye Blaine!" Eli obnoxiously said.

The spoken to boy looked at his brother and glared, "Bye Eli!" he snapped. He turned to Kurt and his face softened, "Sweet dreams, lovely." Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. Close to the end of the kiss, Kurt couldn't help but smile.

Blaine pulled away and squeezed Kurt's hand slightly. With that as their goodbye, Blaine left the basement and went back upstairs.

Kurt turned to Eli who had finished the bed. "We have a few options here." Eli looked over the two couches. "One of us can sleep on the big couch and the other on the couch/bed thing. Or we can both sleep on the couch/bed thing." Eli smiled fondly at his choice of words.

"Well, we should probably not sleep in the same bed." Kurt smirked.

Eli laughed, "That's true. So I don't care what I slept on. You can pick." Eli opened his arms to the two options.

Kurt nodded his head, "Well, I need to get ready so you can flip a coin while I'm gone." Eli nodded.

"Nice choice. I always love a good coin flip." Eli joked.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. He went to his suitcase and he went to the restroom and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

Blaine flopped down onto his bed and pulled the sheets over him. He took a deep breath and thought about the events of the day. Texting Kurt in the morning, the worry for Eli, finding out where Eli was, surprising himself with resulting to actually calling Kurt for help, forgetting the problems for a few hours, going back to the hospital and seeing Will, and picking Kurt put.

Blaine shook his head to himself and picked up his phone from the nightstand. He flicked through it for just a moment before he found Kurt's messages. He sent a text, '_I know we did it before but I just want to say goodnight_'

He wasn't expecting Kurt to text him back and he couldn't help but think maybe he was going overboard with the whole thing, but he couldn't help but feel the need to say goodnight again.

His phone beeped. Blaine took the phone and looked, '_Goodnight sexy! I can't wait to see your gorgeous self in the morning! Or should be sext tonight instead?_'

Blaine jaw clinched and sat up. He shook his head and quickly sent a reply, '_Where's Kurt?_'

Almost immediately, the reply came, '_Whatcha talking about Blainis?_' Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Eli liked to mess around and he could tell it was one of those moments. He won't deny that it annoyed him, but Eli was always happy when he joked around.

'_Did he fall asleep?_' Blaine sent.

'_Siriusly whatcha talking about? I is Kurt._' Blaine shook his head. He was about to reply when another text came through. '_I hate your brother._'

Blaine laughed and fell back onto his pillow and replied, '_Lol where were you?_'

He didn't have to wait long, '_Getting ready for bed. Your brother cheated._'

'_I'm not surprised. What did he do?_' Blaine sent his reply.

'_He used a two-headed quarter to pick our sleeping arrangements._' Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled in fondness, '_Let me guess.. he has the bed._'

Kurt didn't take long, '_Bingo._'

'_was his name-o. ;)_' He couldn't help himself.

'_That will forever be Eli's nickname now._' Kurt's reaction made Blaine's face hurt from smiling.

'_You mean Bingo's._'

'_He hates it. Operation Nickname: Success._' Blaine could just see Kurt's face smiling when he typed the words. He laughed at Kurt's message and typed a reply.

'_YES! We should get to sleep, though.'_

'_You're right. Night, Blaine. :)_' Kurt replied to him.

Blaine smiled fondly and put his phone to his chest for a moment. He thought and replied, '_Sleep tight. Don't let Bingo bite._'

* * *

A/N: Wow. This month has been good to Klaine. Lets hope it stays that way throughout the year! Because, well, how can the two have a magazine shoot, be on the cover, have interviews, and _not_ be canon! Oh. And I really want that magazine. Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ideal  
**If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Sierra and Eli were talking to Will's doctor and the rest of the group were seated in a small waiting area.

Danielle was seated next to Evelyn and the elder let the little girl listen in on her music, with the ear buds in both their ears. Blaine was seated calmly by a cross-legged Kurt. But Melanie and Andrew decided against going to the hospital. They had claimed they would be in the way.

As Evelyn listened to the music, her eyes stared right at Kurt. The said boy noticed immediately and briefly took glances. Kurt bit his lip and folded his hands in security over his knee. Blaine's eyes trailed to the movement and smiled softly.

"What's this song?" Evelyn's constant stare was not interrupted by her question.

"Oh…" Danielle slipped out her iPod in habit and looked at the screen. "_Love Story_ by Taylor Swift." She turned her head towards Evelyn, "Do you-" she cut off slightly and followed Evelyn's view. "Do you, um, like Taylor?"

Evelyn answered in a nod and smiled wide at the opposite boy in front of her. Kurt gratefully smiled back.

Blaine's eyebrow rose from the mention of the country song and it kept there when the exchange between the two emerged.

"Thanks." Evelyn said to Dani when she took the ear buds out from her ear. She got off the chair and went over to Kurt. "Hi." She shyly said.

Kurt gave her a smile, "Hey, Evelyn."

"Can I tell you something?" She softly asked.

Kurt nodded his head, "Of course. What is it?"

"I like your hair." She placed her tiny hand on Kurt's and gave an angelic smile.

Danielle gave a sweet smile at the confession and Blaine smirked in acceptance. Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Well, thank you, Evelyn."

"Can you be my family?" Evelyn moved in closer and placed her chin in Kurt's knee.

Kurt's back straightened, "Uh," He caught a glance at Blaine, who smiled in confidence and nodded his head. "Sure, honey."

Evelyn smiled wide, "Really?"

Kurt returned the smile, "Of course."

Evelyn looked around and found her mother and with a quick glance at Kurt, she hurried back to her seat by Danielle.

Sierra and Eli came back to the waiting area and Eli gave a nod to Blaine and Kurt.

"Dani, Evelyn, and I will go in first. The boys are going to wait." Sierra said to the group. Evelyn scurried off her seat and gripped her mother's hand. Danielle placed her ear buds in her pocket and followed the mother and daughter.

Eli took Danielle's place and smiled softly at the couple.

Blaine watched the girls leave and turned back to Eli, "You'll never guess what Evelyn said to Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine, it's not a big deal."

Blaine snapped his head towards Kurt, "But it was cute." He looked back to Eli and waited for his response.

"What happened?" Eli's eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"She wants Kurt to be a part of her family." Blaine smiled at his answer.

"And she likes my hair." Kurt added.

Eli gave a small chuckle, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled in approval. "But everyone loves my hair, so it's not a big shock to me."

Blaine's face fell and shook his head. He rolled his eyes slightly and looked back at Eli, "Yes, really. It was completely adorable."

Eli gave a chuckle at the two and shook his head.

* * *

The three boys made their way down the hallway to Will's room. Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt in the corner of his eye. The boy looked nervous and bit his lip with habit. Blaine gave a small smile and placed his hand in Kurt's and gripped it slightly. Kurt gave a shocking look to Blaine, but recovered quickly when he returned the grip.

"Don't be so nervous." Blaine observed quietly.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not…"

Blaine smirked at the false statement, "Of course you're not."

"Hey Will," Eli said with a small smile plastered on his face when they made it the room.

Will returned the hello and motioned his head for the three to move closer

"How you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"I've been better, you know."

Blaine gave a warm smile in response. Eli looked at Kurt and back at Will, "Kurt, meet Will. Will, meet Kurt."

Kurt stepped forward and looked at Will with a knowing smile, "I've heard quite a lot about you."

Will smiled, "Good things I hope."

Kurt smirked, "Of course."

"Good," Will said, "Because I've heard all good things about you."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise and shot a look to Eli. The said man shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling for a split second. Blaine smirked at the situation.

Will extended his hand slightly, "I don't bite."

Kurt looked down at his hand and gave a smirk. He extended his hand and gripped it with care, "It's a pleasure." Kurt said confidently.

Will smiled in response. The two let go of their grips. Will took a look at the brothers and looked at the door, "Can I speak with Kurt alone for a moment?"

Eli and Blaine exchange surprised looks. Kurt gave an encouraging nod to the two brothers. Eli shrugged and said, "We'll be right outside of the door. Just call when you want us back." He motioned for Blaine to follow him.

Kurt's face flushed slightly when Blaine gave him a wink and followed his brother out. He gave them thanks and turned back to Will.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Eli." Will confessed.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Oh…"

"Why don't you take a seat?" Will motioned to the chair next to the bed. Kurt obeyed and waited patiently for Will to speak. "Kurt, Eli's very… strong when he's not… tested."

His eyebrows that were raised scrunched together, "Tested?"

"Like this. Like having his best friend in the hospital. And when Eli's not strong, he likes to try and hide it." Will explained.

"Like his talking." Kurt put in.

Will smiled softly, "Exactly. But he also needs to talk about it. Which, I think, is why he really needed you here." Kurt nodded his head in understanding. "Honestly, I think you will be good for him. He told me about the times you go to coffee."

"What did…" Kurt started, but stopped when he noticed Will moving his hand up.

"Just think you two seem to trust each other." Kurt nodded his head once more. "But you need to remember something."

"Oh?" Kurt's back straightened.

"Eli has a past. A very… difficult past. You may not know it all, but I'm sure you'll find it all out soon." Will gave gentle smile.

Kurt licked his lips, "Okay. But why are you telling me this?"

Will looked away from Kurt for a moment, "Blaine has secrets too, Kurt." Will's voice was soft when he turned back to him. "And I'm not asking you to be the rock. But you need to be a support system."

"Of course. That's mainly why I came here." Kurt announced. His mind was wrapped at the mention of Blaine's secrets.

Will, as if knew what was going through Kurt's head, said to him, "Blaine's past isn't as… hectic as Eli's. But it's there." Will took a deep inhaled breath, "Now. I think they've been out there for much too long."

Kurt gave a nod and moved to stand up. "I'll go get them."

"Kurt," the addressed turned to face Will, "you seem like a nice guy." Kurt gave a warm smile. "But if you hurt Blaine, I will have to hurt you." Will's voice was stone.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the tone and his mouth opened slight, "Of-of course."

Will gave a smile, "I really don't want to. So don't give me a reason to." Kurt nodded his head immediately and turned to open the door.

Kurt opened the door to find the brothers talking. Kurt let the two in and Eli gave him a pat on the shoulder. Blaine came through the door and gave a smile to him. Kurt let the door close when Blaine took a hold of his hand again and whispered in his ear, "I hope he didn't scare you away."

Kurt smirked, "Never."

Blaine smiled fondly and turned back to Eli and Will. "By the way, Will. Eli has a new nickname."

* * *

"So, the first people you should know, is our grandparents. There's Grandma Annabelle and Grandpa Edward." Eli began.

Kurt nodded, "Annabelle and Edward." He repeated.

"Usually we just call them Grandma and Grandpa, but you'll need to know their names." Blaine gave his word.

Kurt repeated his actions, "Of course."

Blaine gave a smile, "Ready for the hard part?" Kurt's eyes flashed in worry. "Don't worry, we'll take it slow."

"Mom has three brothers. Zackary, Keith, and Colby." Eli stopped for a moment and watched Kurt. He gave a nod. "Zack is the oldest. Uncle Zack and Aunt April have four children."

Eli motioned to Blaine and Kurt turned his head. Blaine took over, "Darlene, Jill, Steven, and Katherine. Darlene's married to Ray, and they're expecting a baby boy. Jill is the one dating Wes." Kurt nodded in knowing. Blaine took a look over at Eli, "Should I tell him their ages?"

Eli nodded in answer, "I'll do it."

"But..." Blaine began in protest.

"I can do it, Blaine." Eli snapped to his brother. He looked back at Kurt and began, "Darlene's twenty-five, Jill's my age, Steven is fifteen, and Katherine is thirteen." Kurt thought a moment and figured it in his mind. He nodded in confidence.

"So, Zack and April have Darlene and Ray, Jill, Steven, and Katherine." Kurt repeated.

"Yes." Eli nodded his head. He continued with the second brother, "Uncle Keith is the second oldest. He married Aunt Tara and they have one child. With two grandchildren."

Once again, Blaine took over with the names, but added in the ages, "Heidi's twenty-five, like Darlene. She's now divorced to the father of her two kids, Rupert and Jennie. Travis won't be there, so don't worry about him. Rupert's nine and Jennie's two."

"So, Heidi was…" Kurt trailed off just a moment in thought, "sixteen when she had Rupert?" Kurt asked in curiosity.

Blaine answered, "Yes. Travis manned up back then." He rolled his eyes and Kurt decided to drop the subject. "Mom came next, but I think you know our names. But for fun: she married Andrew -" Kurt cut him off.

"I think I know that one." Blaine shut his mouth and smiled.

"Then there's Uncle Colby." Eli began with the youngest of the four siblings, "He's married to Aunt Shelby. Their oldest is Rose; she's ten, Carlos and Justin are four-year-old twins, and they have a newborn, only four months old, named Bridget."

Kurt bit his lip, "Colby and Shelby…" He took a deep breath, "Rose, Car… Carson?"

Blaine tried a smile, "Carlos." He offered.

"Right!" Kurt said quickly. "Carlos and Justin are the twins. And then Bridget." Kurt finished.

Eli smiled, "Right! But don't worry-" Blaine cut him off.

"Either me or Eli will always be with you, so don't worry your pretty little head too much." Blaine smirked.

Kurt smiled in gratitude.

"Are you done?" Melanie shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." Eli answered. "We'll keep reviewing in the car." Eli turned back to Blaine and Kurt, "Now. Let's go."

Melanie stepped in the living room and looked around. She took a pillow and put it up-right. She took a step back and messed with it again. Kurt turned to look back at Eli and Blaine, but Eli had already left the room and Blaine's focus was occupied by his phone.

Kurt took a look back at Melanie and she was observing a table. She then started to rub the surface at what looked like a mark. Kurt watched her struggle with the mark for a while before tapping Blaine's arm. "Blaine." Kurt softly said.

"Hmm?" Blaine responded without looking up.

"Your mom…" Kurt started and trailed off.

Blaine lifted his head and noticed what Kurt was looking at. Blaine took an inhaled breath and went over to his mother. "Mom," Blaine said firmly.

"Yes?" Melanie said in a hurry when she straightened herself up.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked. Kurt traveled his weight from one foot to the next and crossed his arms in awkwardness.

"Just… looking over the living room." Melanie replied in an innocent voice. She fiddled with her hands in an obsessive motion.

"You looked like you were trying to scrub off that mark." Blaine motioned to the table. Blaine watched Melanie closely.

Melanie followed her son's words and looked at the table. She bit his lip in containment and nodded her head in defeat, "I just… It doesn't-" she bent down and began to work on it again.

Blaine let out a sigh, "Mom." He firmly spoke. He took a hold of Melanie's hand and lifted her up from the position. "Mom, listen to me." Melanie caught a look at Kurt and her eyes went wide. Her vision went back to the table. "Mother." Blaine sternly said. Melanie looked at her son, "Mom, it's fine. We have to get going now."

"But the mark-"

"It's a scratch. We can worry about it later." Blaine confronted.

"No," Melanie said. "I can fix it now. It'll just take some cleaning supplies and-" Blaine cut her off.

"It won't come off, mom. It's a _scratch_."

Melanie's foot stomped, "Then we'll buy a new oak table! I will **not** have my table scratched! I _need_ a new one!" her voice rose higher and her jaw clenched.

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly and watched the mother and son. Blaine eyes dropped and he let go of Melanie's hand. Blaine's mouth stayed closed and his jaw relaxed.

"Melanie?" Andrew said from the doorway.

"What?" Melanie responded. Kurt and Blaine didn't move a muscle.

"We need to get going." Andrew looked around the room and noticed the atmosphere. "What happened?"

Blaine shook his head and turned around. Kurt quickly shut his mouth and blinked a few times. "Mom says we need a new table." He put a hand on the small of Kurt's back, "Come on, Kurt."

Melanie looked away from the crowd and back at the table. "I just… it's…" she was at the loss for words.

Kurt and Blaine made their way past Andrew when he stepped into the room and made his way to Melanie in worry.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's coat and moved outside to where Eli and Danielle were standing on the porch.

"Hey. Took you long enough." Danielle said. She noticed Kurt's confused face expressions and Blaine's mixture of mad and embarrassed, she said, "What happened?"

"Let's just get in the car. Dani, you take the front with Eli." Blaine handed Kurt his coat and the four of them piled into Eli's car. Kurt quickly put on his coat and sat in silence when Blaine told Eli and Danielle what happened with Melanie.

* * *

"You must be Kurt." An elderly man with grey hair said, with his hand extended to shake.

Kurt gripped the hand and smiled, "Yes. And you must be Edward."

Edward smiled, "Yes. I see you've been schooled. You must know my wife." Edward motioned to the woman standing beside him.

Kurt's hand moved from Edwards and Annabelle's, "Hello, Annabelle. It's a pleasure to meet you and your husband." Kurt looked between the two.

Annabelle's actions mimicked her husbands, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Blaine continued to say hello to his grandparents and made his way through the house with Kurt close by. They passed the set of twins that were running through the house, ignoring all people. "Carlos and Justin," Blaine said. Kurt gave a nod.

"Blaine!" A woman's voice said. Kurt met Zackary and April then, along with Shelby and Colby.

After a while, Blaine was complimenting Kurt on his memory of names.

He met with the pregnant couple, Darlene and Ray. Darlene and Kurt discussed the names they had picked out for the arrival of the baby boy within the two months.

The kids were pretty occupied with themselves to really notice the introductions and Blaine didn't seem to mind.

Blaine shortly talked to Keith and he announced he was alone and that his wife, daughter, and grandchildren went to the mother's family's Thanksgiving. Blaine gave a nodding understanding and motioned Kurt to leave the conversation.

"He was glaring at me." Kurt said in worry.

"He's homophobic. So is Tara." Blaine responded calming.

Kurt stopped in his walk, "You're kidding."

"No." Blaine answered when he stopped as well. "Heidi, their daughter, isn't though. She's really awesome about accepting people." He shrugged his shoulder and nodded his way towards the upstairs. "Aunt Tara was raised to believe homosexuality is a sin. She hates me, but I'm sure it's just because I'm gay."

"That's not fair." Kurt said in his word when he followed Blaine up the stairs.

Blaine gave a small smile, "It's not. But she's family. She's the worst of the two, though. Uncle Keith disapproves, but he doesn't say aloud. His body language says it all."

Kurt nodded his head. "Where are we going?"

"To see Jill," Blaine stopped and knocked on a door.

"Come in." A female voice said.

"Hey," Blaine said when he entered. Kurt followed behind quickly and Blaine shut the door. Jill brought Blaine into a hug and smiled at Kurt with a word.

"Hello." Kurt awkwardly said.

Jill gave a laugh, "Hello, Kurt. Mighty fine day, wouldn't you say?" Blaine gave a laugh and Kurt gave a smile when his eyebrows rose. "I'm just joking." She gave a smile. "I've heard a lot about you. Wes talks… a lot, sometimes."

Kurt laughed at the mention of Wes, "Yes, I know."

"When are Anna and him suppose to be here?" Blaine asked.

Jill looked at her phone and smiled, "In about ten minutes. He called about thirty minutes ago and told me."

"Good." Blaine nodded. Kurt bit his lip and looked around the room.

"I love your wall color. What is it? Ceremonial Gold?" Kurt pondered.

Jill's eyebrows shot up, "Yeah. How did you know that?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Lucky guess."

* * *

With all of the Griffin family gathered around the table, with the exclusion of Tara, Heidi, Rupert, and Jennie, but the inclusion of Kurt, Wes, and Anna, the meal began with a prayer.

Kurt looked around the table when the family, including the Parker's, bowed their heads for the prayer. Kurt's eyes landed on the person beside him. Blaine had his hands folded and his eyes shut. Kurt debated with himself before bowing his head. He took a silent deep breath and listened to the prayer.

Wes opened his eyes slightly to take a peek at Kurt. A smile formed on his face and continued to listen.

"_Amen_." April finished. The family repeated and Kurt licked his lips.

The conversations were blossoming with debate and compliments and wonder. Blaine took interest in Anna. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'm getting there." Anna smiled in kindness.

Wes took a hold of his mother's hand, "She's brave. I'm proud of her." He gently squeezed and Anna smiled at Wes.

"Well, don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything." Kurt said openly.

Anna and Wes smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Kurt." Wes said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. He leaned over and whispered softly, "You are doing amazing."

Kurt's face lit in a smirk, "You're just saying that."

Blaine's eyebrow quirked, "Nope." He proceeded to lick his lips and he winked. Kurt bit his lip as Blaine took Kurt's hand from underneath the table.

And with a shock from Kurt, Blaine moved their hands up to rest on the table for every wondering pair of eyes to spot.

* * *

"You bowed your head." Wes commented to Kurt when the afternoon was coming to an end.

Kurt looked around the room and back at Wes, "Yes. I thought it would be rude not to."

"I thought you didn't believe in God." Wes smiled kindly.

"I don't. Can we not talk about this?" Kurt begged.

Wes's eyebrow quirked, "You must really like Blaine." He said more to himself.

Kurt stared at Wes for a moment before nodding him head, "Yes. I do…"

A smile formed on Wes's face and opened his arms, "You not getting away from this hug."

Kurt laughed and placed his arms around him. "Just… don't tell Blaine." He whispered in his ear.

"What you really like him?" Wes asked in seriousness.

Kurt shook his head and chuckled, "That I don't believe in God."

A nod came from Wes, "I won't. But you'll have to tell him someday."

XxX

"Will you be coming to the cabin for New Years, Kurt?" Jill asked.

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together. Blaine moved around until he reached them when he heard the question. "Jill!"

"What? I'm assuming you guys are going to be together for New Years."

"Jill!" Blaine repeated and placed his hands in his coat pocket. He looked at Kurt and gave a small smile.

"Cabin for New Years?" Kurt pondered.

Blaine shrugged, "Only if you want to." He answered honestly.

Kurt nodded his head and placed his attention back to Jill. "You'll have your own room. So you can do your thing. Or things." She smirked and winked at Kurt.

"Jillian!" Blaine sternly said. Blaine took a look at Kurt. The said boy was looked down at a spot on the floor with a blush creeping on his face.

"Oh!" Jill exclaimed, "He did not like that statement." She gave a laugh. She looked to Kurt and bent down in his eyesight, "It's just for us cousins. The older ones, that is. Fourteen and up."

Kurt nodded his head when his eyes traveled back to Jill.

Eli came up and placed a hand on both Kurt and Blaine's backs and nodded to the door. "We better go. Sierra and Evelyn said they'll be leaving the hospital soon." He gave a smile to Jill, who returned it.

"Yeah, let's go, Bingo." Blaine said with a smile.

Eli glared, "Stop that." Kurt gave a laugh.

"Bingo?" Jill asked in confusion.

"Nickname from Kurt and I." Blaine admitted. Kurt shrugged and winked.

Eli shook his head and turned to leave. Blaine rolled his eyes and followed, with Kurt quickly behind him. And Jill followed suit.

"Kurt, don't be a stranger." She caught his arm.

A smile came across Kurt's face, "I won't. You'll text me later, yeah?"

Jill smiled, "Of course." Kurt nodded. Jill bit her lip, "I'm sorry if I went too far on the joke earlier."

Kurt shook his head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Jill gratefully replied. "Oh, and Kurt…"

"Yeah?" Kurt tilted his head slightly.

Jill gave a warm smile, "You really should tell Blaine about your problem with prayer. It'll mean something to him."

Kurt's eyes widened, "What?"

The warm smile changed into a knowing one, "I saw the look on your face. I don't know what it was, but… It'll mean something to him." She repeated.

Kurt took a deep breath, but nodded his head anyway.

"Kurt!" Eli shouted from the car. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm cold." Danielle shouted.

Kurt could barely hear Blaine's response, "Dani, you're in the car. How are you cold?"

Kurt shook his head, "Give me a minute!" He shouted back at Eli.

Eli shook his head and smiled. He slid back in his car and the siblings waited for Kurt.

He turned back to Jill and gave a smile, "Thank you, Jill." The two shared a hug goodbye and he whispered in her ear, "Tell Wes I said goodbye." Jill gave a nod in his shoulder.

"Tell Blaine that he could do a lot more than hold your hand. I mean, really." Jill gave a joke.

Kurt pulled away and rolled his eyes jokingly. "Oh, but you know Blaine."

Jill laughed, "Oh yeah." She winked and back up in a step. "You should go now. Don't keep Eli waiting; it's a horrible thing."

Kurt nodded and said his one last goodbye before heading out to the car. He slipped into the backseat and smiled at Blaine. His phone beeped a text message.

'_You need to stay away from Blaine._' The number was unknown. Kurt's eyes widened in worry. He sent a look at Blaine and then back at his phone.

'_Who is this?_' Kurt sent back.

'_I am your worst nightmare. Prepare to have your whole world turned upside down… and not in a good way._'

* * *

A/N: I know it's been forever. Almost three weeks. I'm sorry. I kind of got addicted to this horrid, but amazing site. I hope this chapter didn't bore you too much. I worked quite a lot of the family tree, but I realize that it kind of got boring. So I apologize for that. It'll get more interesting, promise.


End file.
